The Dreamer
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: Skyler was girl chosen to save the world; and Jack and the Guardians have to protect her... or else a newly reformed Boogeyman will use her for his own devices.(Full description inside) OC x Canon MAYBE. Rated T for some Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Rise of the Guardians: Return of the Dreamer**

Description:

Skyler was your typical nine-year-old, with an open mind, large imagination, and a strong faith in your holiday idols: The Guardians. But she was different; her dreams would always come true; literally. But of course, who would believe a nine-year-old child would have this kind of gift?

But on a stormy winter night, a blizzard abruptly hit and her parents' car swerved off the road and crashed into a frozen lake. she nearly drowned, but she found herself out of the car and on the ice.

And she doesn't know why.

But she does know something…or _someone_ saved her.

Now 4 years later, she's now 13, and the memory of her savior has long been lost.

But now as Christmas nears, she has been having the same dream every night about a frost covered boy. She knows she's seen him before.

But never did she think she would meet him.

Pitch Black has returned after 2 ½ years with new powers, but stronger, and hungrier for revenge, but he's not just targeting the children; he's targeting _everyone, _and every_ world_. Jack Frost and the Guardians can't defeat him alone. So the Man in the Moon has given them a new mission; Send Jack to_ "find the _Dreamer_",_ a child who can make dreams a reality, and the only one who can stop Pitch once and for all_._

Jack's journeys lead him and the Guardians to Skyler, whose dreams are the only thing that can defeat Pitch. But Pitch Black has other plans; and wants to _"flip the script" _by using Skyler.

Will the Guardians be able to protect the children of the world, by protect _one_ from the clutches of the Boogeyman?

(Full of Drama, violence, Friendship, and slight (maybe) Romance)

**Prologue**

_A child's world is full of simplicity and small delights. But a child's beliefs are extravagant and filled with wonder. Though…there are times when…I wish the world really was that simple…_

* * *

"All right everyone, let's get a move on! We need to finish things before end of month if we're going to make deadline! So let's go, cпешите сейчас!*" North's loud booming voice echoed through the workshop, his Russian accent as thick as ever. Tooth and her little fairies decided to lend a hand in preparations for Christmas, and were now mingling among the other workers, smiling sweetly as she did so. As for Sandy, he was simply dozing in a corner like he always did.

The Yetis worked diligently and quickened their pace, while the elves screwed around like the bunch of nim-rods they were, and Tooth was still doing her own thing. One of the elves got a hold of one of the toy canons; another fell into it and was shot out across the room and hit the wall with a _splat_ over North's ducked head.

The large guardian stood up, leaned on the railing and sighed stress-fully, wiping his hand over his face, "_Elves…_" he groaned; "Sometime I wonder _why _they're here…."

"I see last minute toy-making is getting rushed again, eh, mate?" a friendly Australian accented voice chuckled. North turned to his old furry friend, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, North sighed, "Unfortunately we are running two days behind this year…I just hope we don't get side tracked this time, Bunny." Bunnymund uncrossed his arms and walked over to his tired friend patting him on the shoulder, "You won't; everything is going to be fine, mate. Pitch's been gone for a few peaceful years, so ya won't have anything else to worry about." North gave another sigh, and stared out into the working din of elves and yetis, "No, I know that, it's just…" he trailed off. Bunnymund gave him a concerned look, and then he understood.

"You're worried about Jack aren't you?" he asked. North nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm just worried he will give up hope that no one will believe in him." He said sadly, Bunnymund scoffed, "You don't need to worry about the little Frost-bite; he can take care of himself. Besides, he's got Jamie…" "But one day, Jamie won't be _enough_…" North cut in. Bunnymund sighed and crossed his arms too. "He 's not gonna disappear. He's too stubborn to give up like that." He knew all too well what would happen to Jack if everyone forgot him completely… but Bunnymund knew he wasn't going anywhere.

They both looked down at the workers again, and watched Tooth buzz around each table cheering on and encouraging the Yetis.

Bunnymund laughed to himself, and decided to switch the subject, "Tooth sure is in the mood. I haven't seen her get this hyped up and fast-talking since the Sheila went out in the field for the first time in centuries." he chuckled, North chuckled with him, he raised a finger and wagged it knowingly,"Ah, and I will never forget the race. The race was fun." He turned to the leader of the guardians with a thoughtful smile, and crossed his arms over his furry chest, "Heh, and I won't forget the time when the Frostbite froze me when I beat 'im. Tch. Sore loser." the both laughed, "Hmm...I wonder what that walking freezer's doing right now…probably causing trouble and freezing cars and roads as usual." North gave a thoughtful shrug, "It could happen." Bunnymund sighed again, "Y'know; it's kind of quiet without the squirt around, could probably freeze a few of these bloody elves—"

A gust of freezing wind blew against the two Guardians' backs. The fur on Bunnymund's back stood on end and he could feel a thin coat of frost covering it, he shuttered at the contact. he heard a mischievous laugh from behind him. That's when Bunny knew who it was. He groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes, "Aw…So the Kangaroo missed me after all." Said a young smug voice, Bunny could almost _hear _him smile; "Oh…_Crikey_..." he growled shaking his head, "Me and my big mouth..." North turned around and beamed, "Ah-ha! Well if it isn't Jack Frost!" he laughed happily.

Jack Frost was leaning against the wall on his staff, he was wearing a new solid blue hoodie, with white fur around the rim of the hood, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He still wore that mischievous smirk on his thin pale lips, and his icy blue eyes still holding their laughter.

North came towards him and wrapped him in his strong, tattooed arms, crushing Jack under the pressure, "Oh boy…y-yeah…great…t-to see you t-to b-big guy…" He said trying to breath against his crushing hug.

"Jack?" Tooth poked her head over the railing with her usual sweet, beaming grin on her face, her wings fluttering a little faster than usual, as did her fairies. North let go of him and Jack gasped for air. "_Jack~!_" Tooth tackled him into a hug and started inspecting his white teeth like she did before, "Ah…Naish to shee yoo too, Toof…" he said against her invasive hands. She let go and smiled dreamily, "Just the same as the last time is checked them!" Jack rubbed his jaw as he moved it around; "Y-yeah…" he said becoming a little pink. He exhaled with his cheeks puffing out a little, "Who knew greetings could be so…_painful_..." he whispered to himself.

"So, my boy, what brings you back to the Pole? Anything new happen? Oh! Did you come across any more children that believe?" Jack shrugged casually, "Nothing much, I was just around the neighborhood, Bunnymund walked up to him and crossed his arms, "It's pretty rare for you to be 'just around the neighborhood', mate." he said raising an eyebrow, Jack sighed and raised his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright you got me. I followed you through your burrows. You shouldn't leave those open for too long, you know." Jack turned away from him, his staff resting on his shoulder, "And as for believers…I came across a few…ish…" he said shrugging thoughtfully.

Bunnymund raised his furry eyebrows and smirked, "And how many is 'a few-ish', mate?" Jack shrugged again; "You know…" he trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"You haven't seen any have you, mate?" "No…" Jack sighed dejectedly, "Ha! I knew it, I was right again—!" "Bunny! Hush!" Tooth scolded, elbowing him in the arm; he shrugged defensively, "What? I'm just sayin'…"

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets again and sighed, "Nothing much's changed these past couple years…yeah, there might have been a couple of kids here and there that might've seen me but…" he sighed again, his expression looked bereft and sad. For a moment Bunny felt pity on him. But Jack shook his head and smiled again, "But, I saw Jamie a while back, and he can still see me. Same with his friends," he sighed, "But..." He said turning on his heel towards the railing and leaned on it. The others exchanged worried glances, and Tooth stepped in.

Tooth flew over to him, "But no one else can see you, aside from them..." Jack looked down tiredly; Tooth knew him too well. Tooth's hands were holding each other against her chest, she reached one out to touch his shoulder reassuringly; he looked up at her, "Jack, it's good that you still have hope, and that kids are starting to believe in you. I…_we_, want what's best for you, and we just want you to know that…"

_CRAAAAAAAAAAACK! _

_BAANG! _

_RUMBLE..._

_RUMBLE...  
_

_RUMBLE...  
_

Tooth was cut off and her head shot up as well as the others, Sandy was shaken out of his sleep, literally, as the whole building began to shake and sway, the chandelier swinging dangerously side to side. The Yetis stopped working, and the elves stopped in their tracks in their fun.

They all looked above them confusedly, "W-what's happening?" Tooth said worriedly. "I don't know…" North said.

"_Hello, hello, hello…little Guardians… did you miss me?" _Tooth gasped in horror, Bunnymund, North, and Sandy stared at the large globe which showed the world's children. Jack's eyes widened, "No way…" North stared in shock as the lights on the globe darkened and began to be consumed in black sparkling dust and regenerating into a figure standing on top of it.

"No…it can't be…" North breathed.

The form fully generated into its tall lithe form, and there stood was everyone's worst nightmare, and fear itself.

"_Pitch…!?_" Jack growled through his teeth. Pitch Black smirked down at them, his golden yellow eyes gleamed with sadistic malice. He wore a black cloak with a tall collar that reached his chin, and a golden rope belt around his waist, and his hair was a little longer than before.

"Surprised to see me, Jack?" Pitch asked smugly, Jack held his staff in front of him, ready to attack, "What are you doing here, Pitch? I thought you were dead!" he yelled. The Nightmare King chuckled mockingly, "Me? _Dead_?" Pitch asked, feigning surprise, "My dear Jack; have you forgotten already? You cannot _kill _fear. And as long as there's fear in the world, I will never die, because I _am _fear." "How are you here? I thought we got rid of you for good!" Tooth shouted, Pitch smirked wickedly, "Oh, let's just say, I came to my _senses_." He said simply.

"What do you want Black?" North said, taking out his swords. Pitch laughed again, standing up straight and folding his hands behind his back, "Now, now, there's no need for that, North. I'm only here to say hello, as I bring you good tidings." Bunnymund stepped up, his paw hovered over his hip where his boomerangs rested, "A greeting, _good tidings_? A _threat's _more like it. And since when have _you _ever brought _good _tidings?" He hissed through his teeth. Pitch chuckled, disappearing through the shadows, reappearing just a few feet in front of them, making them jump. Pitch glowered at the Easter Bunny, "Think what you want, _rabbit_. But I came here only to tell you this;" Pitch's lips twisted into a wicked smile, "You can say good-bye to your faithful little believers, _Guardians_; because today is the start of a new Nightmare War." He said. Jack tensed, "_Nightmare __War…?_"

"The _Dreamer _has returned to this world after centuries, and they will bring your _end_. Today marks the dawn of a _new age;_ and not only will the children be forever tormented by my darkness, but _everything _on the_ planet _and_ many other_ worlds will fall into fear and despair, leaving nothing but the empty shells of what they once were, and _me _as their _new king_." Pitch threw his head back in laughter as serpent, horse, and wolf shaped Fearlings generated from his sand and began to chase the cowering elves and yetis, trashing everything in its path, their golden eyes blazing brighter than ever before. the sounds of screams and destruction filled the air.

The Guardians looked on in horror as Pitch turned his back on them. Tooth clenched her fists, and scowled at him hatefully,"That's _enough_ Pitch!" Tooth yelled as she charged at the Boogeyman head on, "Tooth! No!" North, Jack, and Bunny yelled. Pitch looked in her direction and flicked a bony finger at her, and she suddenly flew across the room by an unseen force with a yelp , "Tooth!" Bunnymund yelled, he bounded towards her, jumping off the railing, catching her just in time and grabbing the railing at last minute before he touched the ground. Bunny held Tooth with one arm as she rubbed her head dazedly. "You all right, Tooth?" Bunny asked worriedly, she groaned "I'm fine…" she said.

Jack ran over to them and helped them back up. Pitch teleported back on the top of the globe, Jack growled, "_Get back here, Pitch…_!" he swung his staff and sent a small blizzard in his direction; Pitch raised his arm and dispersed it in less than a second with just the wave of his hand. Jack gasped.

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "See this as a warning, Guardians. This world will never see the light of day, and fear will thrive above all once I'm through with it." Pitch snapped his fingers, and his Fearlings returned to their original form, and his dark sand retreated back to him, and began to cyclone around him.

"_Until we meet again; Jack Frost_." Pitch's voice was nothing but an echo.

Jack flew towards him, staff in hand, "_Yaah_!" he threw another blizzard at the swirling sand, but it dispersed, and his attack froze the wall.

Jacked breathed heavily and growled, "Arrgh! _Coward!_" he yelled. He he breathed heavily and quickly regrouped with the others; Tooth had recovered from her daze and was now flying again with the help of Bunnymund. She assured him she was fine, but he kept giving her concerned looks once in a while.

North pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed shakily; "I never thought this would happen…not again, not now…" Sandy looked down sadly and rubbed his head. Jack looked around at his fellow Guardians, who all were shaken, and fear reflected from their eyes.

"What do we do now?" Tooth asked. Jack stared down at the trashed workshop from below, with an intense glare.

"We do what have to do." The Guardians looked up at the frost covered teen, who turned to them with a serious look on his face; the glimmer of mischief in his eyes no longer lingered in them, but blazed with anger.

"Which is what?" Bunnymund asked crossing his arms. Sandy stepped up and threw a bunch of dream sand over his head and created a crescent-like shape that looked like the moon and pointed out the window determinedly.

For once, Jack understood what the Dream Guardian was saying, he nodded at sandy, "That's right. We talk to the big guy." The others looked out the window where the full moon was rising above the clouds.

"We need to know who the _Dreamer _is…I think they're our only hope right now…"


	2. Chapter 2 Finding

"Are you sure about this Jack? Do you want one of us to come with you?" Tooth asked. Jack tugged on his sweatshirt and grabbed his staff. Jack had a mission, and this was the most important thing he has ever done in his life. He turned to Tooth who looked worriedly at him, her wings buzzing a little faster. He smiled at her, "I'll be fine, I've been doing stuff like this for a while now; I know what I'm doing." He slung his staff over his shoulder and began to walk back to the others.

"B-but I mean…considering the circumstances of the situation, wouldn't it be wise to have someone, or a partner…?" Jack stopped and turned to her, slightly exasperated, "Tooth seriously, I've been going solo for a long time now, I think I know how to handle myself." He continued walking as Tooth slowly hovered behind him unsurely. Baby Tooth hovered by her leader's shoulder and saw the sad look in her eyes, Tooth could feel her stare, "I'm just fine Baby, no need to fret." She said, feigning her beaming smile.

_Who am I kidding?_

* * *

"Are you ready, son?" North said, Jack shook out his shoulders and sighed heavily, "As I'll ever be I guess…" North came up to him and pat him on the back, "Be safe, and we'll see you soon." Jack nodded and patted North's arm. Bunnymund came up to him, his arms crossed, and his face was deadpanned, or at least trying to. He cleared his throat hesitantly, Jack did the same, and an awkward silence settled between them, "Well…um…" Bunny patted his shoulder, "Take care…and don't get yourself killed, mate…it would…make Tooth pretty upset if you did…all of us would be." Jack chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder, Bunnymund didn't want to admit it, but he cared about the rebellious winter spirit. "Just don't have too much fun while you're gone, Frost-bite." Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Kangaroo." Bunny didn't comment.

Sandman came up and started talking with his pictographic dust, Jack turned to North hopefully for a translation, the large Russian chuckled, "He says be safe, and return with her safely." Jack kneeled down and gave Sandy a fist bump, "Sure thing Sandy." He said.

"Um, Jack…?" Jack turned back to Tooth, who was hovering shyly nearby; Baby Tooth was hovering with her along with all the other little fairies.

"Yeah Tooth?" Tooth fidgeted with her fingers for a moment. She flew over to him and folded her hands in front of her, "Good luck on your mission." She said with an unsure smile, Jack looked at her curiously, he'd never seen her like this, she's always so straight forward with him. She leaned in and hugged him tightly, resting her head in the crook of his neck; "Don't do anything reckless." She whispered in his ear, he chuckled, "I can't really promise that." Tooth pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and she flashed him her famous smile, "Take care of your teeth while you're gone, for the next time I check them!" she said, becoming her normal bubbly self again. Jack turned towards North, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bunnymund turn away. He shrugged it off. _probably him brooding, as usual._

"All right, let's get this show on the road! Phil!" the Yeti, Phil, came up with a large red sack in hand. Jack groaned, "Ugh…not _this _again!" North shrugged, "What? I thought you liked being tossed in sack and thrown through portals?" "I was being facetious." Jack said flatly with an un-amused look, The Leader sighed and waved the Yeti off, Phil turned away with a grumble, "Later Phil." Jack said, saluting him with two fingers, the Yeti turned around, pointed threateningly at him and marched off with a grumble. North looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, "What did you do to make him so mad?" Jack shrugged, "Let's just say it ended in mild hypothermia and a few broken noses." "Ah. so _that _is what you meant by '_break in'_."

North snapped his fingers and the portal began to opened, "The portal will take you to where the _Dreamer _is. And remember, even if she doesn't believe in you, she'll still be able to see you." Jack nodded; he reached back and pulled his hood over his head, staff in hand, and waited for the right moment.

"Прощание,* Jack!" and with that, Jack jumped through the portal, "Later guys! I'll come back with her, I promise!"

And with that, Jack Frost was gone: with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

**Earlier…**

The Guardians waited outside of North's office, waiting eagerly for the news from the Man in the Moon. North decided to talk with him in an emergency meeting.

Tooth was biting her finely manicured nails as she eagerly buzzed back and forth, her mini duplicates following her non-stop. Sandman, once again, was dozing in a corner, but he seemed to be slightly restless as he snoozed away, probably his way of being eager too. Bunnymund was sitting on a stool, wittling out a stick with a carving knife he had found, to keep his impatient and fidgety paws busy.

As for Jack, he sat on a table cross-legged, his arms folded across his chest with his staff tucked in between them.

He watched the others fidget around restlessly. The only sounds in the room were Tooth's wings buzzing, Sandy's snoring, and Bunny's carvings. He tapped his finger on his knee, trying not to give into the anxiety.

But who could blame him? Or the others; Pitch had returned with the threat of all life on the _planet_ practically being wiped out. And he nearly destroyed them and the beliefs of all the children in the world.

Now who knows what he could do now. What he did to Tooth was probably just the tip of the iceberg, and she's still pretty shaken from it.

After about five minutes of annoying silence from everyone, Jack stood up and jumped off the table, the others looked up at him as he broke the silence, "Ugh...I can't take this anymore." Jack groaned, Bunny stood up, "Oi, what are you doing?" Bunnymund asked, giving him a confused scowl, "I'm going in." he grumbled, Tooth jumped, "Jack you know you can't do that—!" Jack turned to her, walking backwards towards the door as he did so, "What? It's not like he's coming out any time soon, he's kept us waiting long enough—"

_Slam!_

The other guardians' heads snapped up, and Sandy jumped awake.

"Hello my friends! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" the others stared at the large red man, and exchanged looks with their eyes, and at another corner of the room.

"What? Did something hap…?" North asked looking in the direction they were staring at, and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh…"

Jack was lying sprawled upside down against the wall in an awkward position, his staff thrown across the opposite side of the room, and his face was red with the imprint of the door on it.

"I guess I didn't need to knock…" he groaned sitting up. Bunnymund burst out laughing, holding his side and pounding the table with his fist.

Jack straightened out , wiped his sweatshirt off and snatched up his staff from the ground, "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, you over-sized rodent." He grumbled. Bunny stopped laughing, "Ro-_rodent_—? W-what? Why you little—!"

North cleared his throat loudly, "_As _I was saying…I've got some good news, and some bad news: The bad news is, Pitch has become stronger than any of us. And we can't defeat him ourselves." The guardians looked down bereft, and doubtful, "But! The good news is; we have a way to stop him." They all suddenly looked hopefully at him.

"When Pitch came; he mentioned the _Dreamer_. Well…Sandy is the only one who knows more about her." North said.

Jack looked at him curiously, "_Her_? It's a girl?" North shrugged, "That's what I was told. Or at least, that is what he thinks. He is sure she is girl." Jack listened intently, "A few centuries back, Manny knew Pitch would get out of hand sooner or later, so he created the _Dreamer_, to help Sandy keep him in check, and to protect the children and the Guardians themselves. The _Dreamer_ has ability to create any dream into reality, so since they were pure of heart, they turned _good _dream into reality, however; if they were corrupted and had greedy heart, like Pitch, then they could turn _nightmare _into reality." Tooth shuttered and her feathers ruffled out, "But…of course Pitch also saw the threat she posed on him... so he did away with first incarnation, and has been tracking her down ever since." Jack turned to Sandy, who looked down sadly, North saw him too, "She and Sandy...were very close." Jack looked back at North, "What do you mean, 'Incarnation'?" Jack asked, North looked over at him, "She reincarnates." North affirmed, Jack nodded. "But, thankfully, she's alive and well."

Jack shrugged, "So, we need to find this chick," "Or boy." Tooth said, "Or boy, and bring her back here; simple as that. No big deal." Jack said resting his arms behind his head.

North looked uneasy for a moment, "It's not that simple, Jack. And _we're _not looking for her…" Jack looked up, confused, "…_You _are." Jack jumped up surprised, "_What_?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a bit; _I _have to find her? Why _me_? I saved the world _once _from this psycho, and now I have to do it_ again_?! Why does it have to be _me saving the world_?"

"It won't be you, it will be her. She'll be the one to stop Pitch once and for all."

Jack looked confused again, "Will I end up having to babysit them the whole time?"

North could see he kept losing Jack with the explanation; he sighed,"Manny told me the mission; 'Send Jack Frost to find the _Dreamer_. His staff will guide him to her and will glow when she's close. Once you've found her, bring her back safely'."

Jack's eyes flickered up at him with surprise. He turned to the others; they all looked as surprised as him. All except Sandy; who was looking at him with great seriousness.

Jack hesitated. This was important. He knew that, but...he wasn't sure about it.

"Jack." He looked up and saw Tooth hovering in front of him, her beautiful violet eyes meeting his blue ones, "Even though you might not think so; we're here for you. We'll always be here. You won't be alone." Jack looked down and thought for a moment. _so i guess it's up to me now..._

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

**Now…**

Jack looked around the snow-covered town and saw the children playing below, and laughing with careless glee. Jack knew this place.

"I'm back in Burgess?" he said out loud. He flew down to the snow covered sidewalks and looked around. "I know this street..." He looked behind him and saw the familiar homes lined up around the block. _Jamie's house is around here..._

"Hey, c'mon! i know a great spot to got sledding!" Jack turned around in the direction of the familiar voice and he smiled thoughtfully as he saw an older Jamie walking down the street with a sled and another girl Jack had never seen before; but she looked to be about a year older than him, maybe 13 or 14 years old, but she was shorter than Jamie by an inch.

Then Jack had an idea;

"Maybe Jamie can help me with this..." he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Help From a Friend

It was a bright sunny day in the town of Burgess; the ice and snow covered the roofs and sidewalks, and icicles dripped continuously from their perches. The children played and laughed as they did their normal snow-day activities. But only two had detached themselves from the main group and were standing on the top of the tallest snow-covered hill.

"Jamie…are you sure this is safe?" the 13-year-old turned to her friend; Jamie grinned and turned to her, "Sure it's safe! I wouldn't take you here if it wasn't." the girl shifted uneasily in her large winter boots, her huddled frame retreated in her thin, blue, winter coat like a turtle, making her even smaller next to Jamie.

"But last I heard, you slipped down the hill into the street, and lost a tooth after you crashed." She said, raising her dark eyebrows. Jamie bit his lip and turned his eyes away from her, "That…wasn't my fault." He said quickly.

"Then whose fault was it?" she said crossing her arms. Jamie shrugged, "A sliding couch." His friend laughed, and he smiled back.

"That's not what I meant dummy. How can you slip down a hill and not have it be your fault?" "Jack Frost." Jamie said casually, "Um…okay." She said simply, she could see he was serious, but she didn't want to say he was crazy either.

"So are we gonna go, or stand here all day?" he said, she sighed, "Fine. One ride, but that's it." She said, he smirked, "You take the front, Skyler." She tensed slightly, but obeyed by climbing timidly in the front.

Despite being older, she still had that child-like timidity, but then again, she was still new to this town, and the kids. Jamie was the first friend she made here.

"I am _so_ going to get you for this if this goes wrong…" she mumbled, Jamie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure, just hold on tight, and on the count of three we're going down, 'kay?" "Okay…"

Skyler sat timidly in the front of the sled, gripping the handle bars tightly while Jamie stood behind, ready to push off, "Ready?" she nodded determinedly, "One…Two…" he readied himself to push off, "Three—!" "Three, go!" a blue figure flashed by them, and at the same time, Jamie's foot slipped on a patch of ice that wasn't there before, losing his footing, and pushing off before he was ready.

"_Eeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhh! I though said this wasn't gonna haaaaaappeeeeeennnn!" _Skyler screamed. "_This wasn't my idea!" _ Jamie screamed back as a trail of ice materialized in front of them. _I know who's doing this…!_

"'Sup Jamie, been a while!" Jamie looked to his right and saw Jack Frost resting on his back in mid air flying next to them. Jamie's eyes widened, "Jack! What are you doing here?" he yelled, "I just came to see my best bro!" he said with his signature smile, showing off all his straight white teeth, which Tooth envied to have.

"Yeah! It's great to see you too! But I don't think now's a good time—!" "Jamie? Who are you talking to?!" Skyler yelled as she was trying to watch the road in front of her as she swerved back and forth. "N-no one! Just pay attention to the road—_ack_!" "You need help?" Jack yelled over the rushing winds, Jamie's eyes looked desperate, "Do you need to _ask_?!" he yelled, "This is Skyler's first time riding a sled! And she's _kinda_ freaking out right now!" Jack quickly obliged, and directed the sled towards the park.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…!" Jack watched the girl curled up in the front, with the look of pure terror in her eyes. He laughed out loud, which sounded like ringing church bells, "Don't worry Skyler; we've got you!" He made his ice path take a sharp turn, and up a ramp; in which the sled became airborne in response.

As if in slow motion, Skyler looked up to see they were flying in mid-air, her eyes widened as she was about to plummet into the snow, "Oh-_noooooo_!"

_FWOOMPH!_

_CRASH!_

"Whoo-hoo! _Yeah_!" Jack jumped up triumphantly and laughed out loud, perching himself ontop of the town statue. Jamie and Skyler had landed in opposite directions and the sled was lodged in a mound of snow that Jack had created to soften the impact.

Jamie sat up; snow fell off his now pink face, and beamed, "Whoo! That was _awesome_! Wasn't it Skyler?" he turned to his friend who was sprawled on her back, staring at the sky with a stunned look on her face.

"Sky? Hey, are you okay…?" Jack watched, his grin faltered slightly as he squinted his eyes, trying to see what was going on. "Skyler…?" she bolted forward, her black hair was loose and disheveled from the landing, and snapped her head in Jamie's direction with wide eyes, "Let's do that again!" she said as she excitedly threw her arms up in the air. Jamie stared at her surprised, she turned to him with an excited grin, "That was awesome!" she laughed. Jamie blinked a couple of times and burst out laughing. Jack saw this and laughed too. Suddenly, his staff began to glow on its own, Jack stopped laughing and stared at it, "What the—?" he said out loud, Skyler stopped laughing, "What was that…?" she turned her head in the direction of the statue; Jack saw this and instinctively hid behind the statue. "What?" Jamie said, there was a pause, "Nothing. Nevermind." Jack peered behind the statue, watching them, "Okay then…oh, hey! You want to go ice skating? There's a pond not far from here." Jamie asked, Skyler immediately became uneasy, she shifted in her winter boots, and gave a bashful smile, "I…don't have any skates though.." Jamie helped her to her feet, "That's okay, you can use my skates." Skyler shrugged, "Okay." The two kids turned towards the direction of Jack's home, Jamie looked back at Jack and motioned his head for him to follow them, mouthing '_we'll talk there.'_ Jack nodded and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He retreated back behind the statue, and thought for a moment, "_Wait. Why am I hiding_?" he whispered to himself stupidly. He stepped from behind the statue and flew after them. _I've got a weird feeling about that girl…_

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"…and then we just flew out like, _fwoosh_!" "Yeah, Skyler, I know I was there!" Jamie laughed.

Jack was following close by; he didn't want Jamie's new friend to see him…that is…if she could. His staff had been acting weird ever since the sled ride and he didn't know why. Whenever he came too close to the two of them, it would glow brighter. He stopped for a moment. He pointed his staff in their direction; it got brighter, he pulled it away and it dimmed. He did this again and again for about two minutes until he realized they were about half-way to his pond. He stopped and flew after them to catch up.

**~X~X~X~X~ **

"Whoa…this is so cool!" Skyler looked over the frozen pond, the intricate frost designs covering the flat cold surface, and fresh blankets of snow buried the surrounding area. Jamie looked over at her, "You've never seen a pond frozen over before?" Skyler shook her head, "Nope." She said, Jamie looked at her surprised, "Well…okay then…um…here," she handed her his brown leather ice skates, "We can take turns; you go first." He said. She smiled at him and took the skates into her arms and sat on a nearby log and began to lace them up.

"_Pssst! Jamie!"_ Jamie turned his head towards the trees and saw Jack hiding behind one of them, motioning him to come over. Jamie nodded and motioned him to stay there, he turned back to Skyler, "Uh, hey, Skyler!" she looked up, "Yeah?" "I need to do something really quick, I'll be back in a sec. you can go skate without me." She stood up on the skates with a wobble, "Okay." She called back. Jamie turned and ran over to Jack behind the trees.

"So…made a new friend?" Jack asked leaning on his staff, "Yeah, she moved here about a month ago. She's kind of quiet," he looked over at Skyler who was skating around with mediocre grace, "She's living in a foster home right now." Jack looked up at her, and back at Jamie, who was looking sadly at his skating friend.

Jack sighed and kneeled down to Jamie's height; he had gotten taller over the last two years, but he still had to bend down to meet his eye level. _I guess now's the time to break the news…_

"Jamie…there's something really important I need to tell you. But, you've got to stay calm, okay buddy?" Jamie looked at him, his brown eyes meeting Jack's icy blue ones, which held deep seriousness, "Alright." Jack took a deep breath, "I need your help…"

**~X~X~X~**

After about five minutes, Skyler started to get the hang of skating on the slick ice. She did some figure skating when she was younger, she wasn't very good, and the only thing she learned to do was an Axel jump, which took her about a year to perfect. She thought for a moment, "Maybe I'll try it…just this once." She felt daring enough to do it.

She started with a basic cross-over around the pond, just to warm up, and glided over to the center, bending her knees, and jumped.

Everything seemed to in slow motion for her; her body turned in a 180 degree spin. When she made the extra half rotation she landed backwards on her feet perfectly. She wobbled slightly, but she regained her balance and skidded to a stop, "Yesss!" she said triumphantly. She sighed, "I wish someone saw that…" she thought aloud. "Maybe I'll try that again…"She brushed herself off and continued to skate some more. But then she heard a loud _CRAACK!_ She stopped. "What was that…?" she looked down around her, but didn't see anything, "Strange…" she murmured as she continued gliding across the ice.

_Yes…strange indeed…Ha ha ha ha ha…_

_Snap…Crack!_

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"…So that's why I need your help finding her." Jack finished explaining the situation to Jamie, who was now looking down trying to process what he had just been told. Jack could see the fear in the boy's eyes. Jack couldn't blame him, he was just a 12-year-old kid who had problems of his own…but soon enough; he would have bigger problems. _Much _bigger.

"I knew he'd come back…I just knew it…" Jack put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Hey, hey, don't worry. We have a way to stop him, and we'll always be here to help you guys. Okay?" Jamie looked down at the snowy ground and sighed, "Okay." Jack smiled and patted the side of his shoulder, "That's the spirit!" he said.

"But, how can we find the Dream—?"

"_Aaaaaaaaaah!"_

Both of the boys' head snapped up in the direction of the scream; Jamie gasped, "Skyler!" he ran from behind the trees to the bank of the pond and made an abrupt stop.

"_Jamie!_" Skyler screamed out to him. She was standing in the middle of the pond, her knees buckling, her back hunched over and her arms were out in front of her as if she were trying to keep balance. He looked down at her feet and saw that the ice was beginning to shatter underneath her. Her dark brown orbs were glazed over with sheer terror. She was never easily scared. He knew that; but this caught him off guard, never had he seen her like this.

"Skyler, hold on, I get you out of there…!" "Jamie, don't—!" He stepped onto the ice and it began to shatter under his boot, he backed up. "Don't come near me! Or you'll fall in, too!"

_Crack!_

Skyler yelped again as she sank a little deep into the breaking ice. She looked near the brink of tears.

_What do I do, what do I do…!_

Jamie knew the only thing he could do. But he didn't know if it would work.

But he didn't have any other choice.

"Jack…!" he turned to the trees where the winter spirit was running from. Jack stopped and looked over the situation.

He looked over at the terrified girl in the middle of the breaking pond. He froze.

_What are you going to do now Jack Frost? Come and watch the girl die…_

A chuckling voice echoed in his head.

_Pitch…_

He thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Shattering Ice

Jack blanked out and he found himself in void like darkness, and across from him was none other than the Nightmare King.

_Pitch…_ _I know you're the one doing this…leave her alone! She's just a kid!_

_Hehehe…_I'm _not the one doing this. She brought this upon herself. I'm just _'assisting' _with her panic._

_Don't play coy, the ice break when I'm around—!_

_Well then perhaps it is _you _who caused this._

_What…?_

_Your powers might be weakening. Or possibly…_I _might be getting _stronger_. Think about it, Jack._

And with that the darkness disappeared along with the Boogeyman, time began to speed up, and Jack found himself in the same situation he was in before. He looked over at a panicked Jamie who was looking back at him with pleading eyes.

"Jack! You gotta help her, or else she's going to fall in!" Jamie yelled, Jack looked up at the sinking girl, and back to Jamie.

_What if she doesn't see me…I can't help her if she can't…and I can't freeze over the pond again with her in the middle…_

He clenched his staff so tightly that his knuckles became whiter than before.

_But it's worth a shot…_

"Jamie, stay here and don't step on the ice, whatever you do." Jack commanded as he marched his way to the banks of the pond. "What are going to do…?" "Just stay there." He commanded again.

Jack made it to the edge of the pond and carefully stepped onto the thinning ice, as thick layers of frost followed every cautious step he took. He needed to find a way to safely lead her out, and freeze over the pond when she was out of the way. He could have flown her out of there, but he didn't want to frighten her. So he thought it best to approach her slowly.

_Pitch might have rigged the place…_ he thought.

Jamie saw what he was doing. Then he had an idea; "Skyler!" her head was turned away but she heard, "Y-yeah…?" she said a shaky voice, "You're going to have to trust me here! But I need you to do something!" "W-what is it?" Jamie seemed a little embarrassed but he knew it was the only way. He took a deep breath;

"I-I need you to believe in Jack Frost!" Jack stopped walking and looked back at the 12-year-old at the edge of the pond. "_What? _How is _that _going to—?" "_Please_! He's the only one who can save you!" "But…!" "_JUST DO IT OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO __DIE__!_" "Okay! Okay! _I will_! I believe in him! _I believe in Jack frost!_" she yelled starting to sob a little, "I…b-believe…in Jack Frost…" she whimpered.

Jack suddenly had a chilling sensation go through his body. But it was a good feeling. He could feel the adrenaline pumping. He started walking towards her again, but faster, and with more determination.

When he was nearly five feet away from the girl he was pursuing, her head was still turned away from him. He inched his way to her cautiously; _she might say she believes…but let's see for sure…_

"Alright…just a little…" _Snap!_ The ice broke out into a myriad of cracks beneath his bare foot; "Whoa…!" he jumped back.

_That's never happened before…!_

"Huh…?" Jack froze, surprising himself, "W-what are you doing here…?" she asked in small, shaken voice.

_S-she…can _see _me…?_ He slowly looked up to have his icy blue eyes meet dark brown ones, which were glazed over with fear and confusion. She seemed to be slowly looking him over. Thoughts and questions raced through the winter spirit's mind.

_Can she see me? Is she looking at me? Wait, could she _hear_ me?! She really does believe…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the ice beneath them cracked again, and the girl whimpered slightly. Jack collected himself and decided to think about it later; right now he had to get Skyler out of here. _Now._

"Hey… Hey can you hear me?" he asked, the girl looked up at him and nodded wordlessly, Jack was internally overjoyed, but he kept a straight face while looking at the girl, "My name's Jack." He said, trying to lighten the mood, "What's yours?" She trembled slightly, and answered, "S-Skyler…" she whimpered. Jack smiled, "That's a pretty name." he said, trying to sound friendly, the ice cracked more, and he crouched down and held his hands out in front of him, keeping his balance, "Skyler, I'm going to get you out of here, so I'm going to need you to trust me, arlight?" She nodded, "Okay…" she said in a small whispery voice. _Snap! _She gave a small whimper.

He forced a smile and held his hands up, "Hey, hey, hey it's okay, it's okay, you're going to be fine, just keep looking at me and don't look down." He said in a soothing voice, "J-Jack… I-I don't want to fall… I-I'm scared…I don't want this to happen again…!" she started to cry a little, "No, no, no trust me, you're not going to fall. You're not going to fall. I _promise_. I know you're scared. But you just have to believe in me…just like what Jamie told you…" She looked back up into his icy blue eyes which held such seriousness and sincerity, she hesitated, he looked at her _almost _pleadingly, "…Please, Skyler…believe in me."

She looked into his eyes and seemed to calm down and relax for a moment, and almost forgetting the danger unfolding beneath her. Jack smiled at her reaction. _Good, she's calm now…but what does she mean, happen 'again'? Did she fall through thin ice before?_

Then suddenly he remembered. He had done this before. He remembered how he saved his sister from the same place, in the same position. This girl reminded him so much of her, but he never had he see his sister as scared as this girl, who was scared to the point of paralysis. And at this point, though he hated to admit it; he was started to get worried. Skyler was at the brink of falling through. But no. He _wasn't _going to let that happen. Not again.

He looked behind him briefly to see Jamie was watching them anxiously. Jack looked back to the girl and down at the ice path he made while walking to her.

He had an idea. He held out the end of his staff to her, "I need you to take the end of this, and I'm going to pull you out, but don't let go, okay?" she nodded again and grabbed the end of his staff, which glowed ominously as soon as she touched it, then it faded out just as quickly as it came. He blinked a couple of times; he looked at Skyler who didn't seem to notice it. He shook his head,

_It was probably nothing…_

Jack looked down at the ice, which was dissipating quickly, "Okay, on the count of three, I'm going to pull you out; One…Two…"

"…Three!" he yanked her off the thin ice, and slid forward into Jack's arms. She gripped his sweatshirt, desperately clinging to him. Jack gave a small laugh, "See, you're fine. You're just fine." She looked up at him, dry tears clung to her face, but she managed a small smile, "Thank you—"

_CRAAACK!_

The ice finally started to collapse in itself and the whole pond began to break apart. Jack immediately pulled away grabbing Skyler's wrist, and sprinted across the pond, the ice shattering behind them. Skyler was skating as fast as she could, trying to catch up with the strange boy. As they neared the edge of the pond, one of her skates caught in a deep crevice in the ice, losing her grip on Jack's hand, she fell forward hitting her head, face first.

Jack skidded to a halt, turning back to her. "Skyler!" he yelled, as a myriad of cracks began to materialize under her, she sat up, seemingly dazed from the impact, holding her head, completely unaware of the danger under her. Jack flew towards her, picked her up, and ran as so fast that he tripped and crashed onto the bank of the pond so fast that he landed on his back, skidding into the snow, with the young teen in his arms.

"Jack!" Jamie ran up to the two, helping Jack sit up, clutching the girl in his arm, while the other held his staff, "Jeez, are you okay?" Jack winced a little and rubbed his head, "I'm not flying that fast again…" he groaned, he looked down at the girl in his lap, "Is she okay…?" Jack asked, Jamie turned Skyler over and saw that she was unconscious, with a big purple bruise on the side of her forehead which had a small cut on it. "Oh jeez…!"

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Skyler groaned at the noise and opened her eyes half-way and saw two figures looming over her talking frantically. She could barely make-out what they were saying. She was cold and her head was throbbing.

"…hit her head when…ice broke… we need… go Jamie…" her hearing was going in and out of focus, "Jack…take her back…in trouble…needs help…!" she opened her eyes more and the first thing she saw were bright, icy blue, eyes staring back at her.

"You're going to be fine…"

_I know…I know I'm fine…_ she thought.

_I'm just…tired…_

She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**~X~X~X~X~**

_It's dark. The snow was thick as it beat against the windshield, the wipers moving rapidly against the sporadic winds. She was sitting in the back seat quietly as her parents were engrossed in a conversation she didn't understand, and her father was turning the steering wheel left and right and her step-mom was talking happily about something. She was staring out the window, watching the snow beat against the windows. _

_She was always mystified by how white it was, and how quietly it fell when it hit the ground, unlike the heavy rain and hail she had seen before. Of course, what kind of nine-year old wasn't mystified by such a magical wonder such as snow?_

_Something caught her eye through the dark frost covered trees. She looked up and gave a toothy grin when the beauty of the snow was added by the full moon; which shined ominously down on her, as if it were saying hello._

'_Hey sweety, what'chya smiling at?' her father asked, she bit her lip, but continued to smile, 'The moon.' She said simply. He father laughed and turned his head back to the road. _

_She turned away from the moon and looked through the windshield and her eyes widened. _

_She saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the road, which she soon made out to be the shape of a person. She gasped._

'_Daddy! There's a person in the road! There's a person in the road!' her dad looked in front of him, eyes wide, and he swerved out of the way._

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

_BAANG!_

_SMAAASH!_

_She found herself out of the car and sitting on thin ice. She began to panic as a myriad of cracks developed under her small form._

_Then it finally gave out._

_KER-SPLASH!_

_Cold. Wet. Her throat burning from the bone nipping cold. Breaking ice. Splashing. Choking. Crying. Screaming under the burning cold water._

_She knew it was all over…she was going to die…_

_Then it stopped. It just _stopped_._

_No struggling, no crying._

_Just the comforting light of the moon._

'…_don't cry…it's going be okay…'_

_A male voice said. _

_She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of the full moon; which looked down on her like an old friend._

'_He'll protect you.'_

_She looked to her right and saw the familiar sight of icy blue eyes staring down at her._

"_Who are you…?"_

_The person in which the eyes belonged to gave a small smile._

"_Shh…you're going to be fine…you're safe now…"_

_You're safe._

**~X~X~X~X~**

He eyes snapped open, heart pounding. She had that dream again. Her head throbbed painfully, and she winced as she moved.

Her memory was foggy for a moment, and then they widened immediately, "Jaime—!"

"Whoa!" her head snapped in the direction of the voice and she saw Jaime, looking rather surprised. She looked around, panicked and confused; she was at back home in her room, with her flannel pajamas on. She looked out the window to see how dark it was. Was it night time already?

"Jamie…what am I doing here…?"

"You had quite a tumble." Skyler looked up and saw her foster mother, Cheryl, leaning against the door. She was an African-American woman wearing a black turtle neck with jeans; and her short black hair was down, just below her shoulders.

"Ma'am…" Skyler said, clearing her throat, nervously. "Jamie," he looked up at her, "You can go home now." Jamie hesitated and looked at his friend lying in the bed, he nodded and got up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'll see you later…" she nodded.

He left the room, and Skyler's foster mother sat in the chair Jaime was just sitting in, "Jaime told me what happened." Skyler bit her lip, "You've got to be more careful when you're skating on a frozen pond. When Jamie came here with you out cold, I feared the worst…" Cheryl enveloped Skyler in her arms, "Promise me you won't go skating on that pond again. Alright?" Skyler nodded, "Yes, Aunt Cheryl." Skyler said.

Cheryl let go, and looked into Skyler dark brown eyes, "Get's some sleep. You got a pretty big bump on your head." She felt her forehead and noticed there was a band-aid over it.

_Ow…_ she thought.

She sighed and nodded, "G'night, sweety." Cheryl said, "Night…" She said back. And with that, she closed the door.

And Skyler was alone in her dark bedroom.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

_Tap. Tap. Clink. Ka-shink. Wrrrr-sshhink…..!_

Skyler woke up again hearing the sounds of the window opening. And the sounds of tip-toe- like foot-steps on the wooden floor.

She didn't move; her face was covered by the blankets, her eyes wide open, listening.

"Are you _sure _it's her, mate?" a deep male voice with an Australian accent whispered. She tensed a little, her eyes wide and darting around, "Yes, I'm _sure_! I wouldn't help you break in to someone's house to get her, if I wasn't _sure_." A young male voice said. "But how can you tell?" "I just _know_, okay!" "What? I'm just asking!" "Look, Pitch wouldn't destroy the whole pond just to get rid of _one _girl! Do you find any coincidence in _that_?" "Well, she could have landed on the ice wrong!" "The ice was too _thick _for that!" The voices in her room started bickering in loud whispering voices. She heard a jingling noise and the bickering stopped for a brief second.

"Stay out of this Sandy!" the voices said at the same time. Skyler turned on her side as slowly as possible, and reached her hand slowly down to the side of her bed for her flashlight which she always kept there just in case.

They continued to bicker, and she felt her hand wrap around the cold metal flashlight. After a moment, the intruder's whispers turned to quiet yells.

"Y'know what? Sometimes, I regret thinking you could do this on your own! 'Cause you never take anything seriously!" "Well right now I regret I even called you out here in the first place!" "You wouldn't get the job done even if you—!"

_Click!_

"Freeze! I have a metal flashlight and I'm not afraid to use—!"

The light flashed on the three intruders in the room, and they froze, wide-eyed staring at the girl in bed holding the flashlight.

"Oh…_Crikey…_" they all cringed.

There was a long pause.

"Oh…my…God." Skyler said.

"I think I've gone crazy…"

**Eeyup. Let's see what goes down next.**

**~VPF**


	5. Chapter 5 Evening Visitors

"_Oh no…"_ Jack said squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face, internally cursing himself. Skyler stared at the three of them, eyes wide with shock and disbelief, and her mouth hanging open. Bunnymund's eyes darted around nervously, as did Sandy; trying to figure out what to do.

"What the…?" Skyler started, looking confused. Bunnymund leaned towards Jack, his eyes stayed on the girl in front of them, and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "_Hey mate; can she see us…_?" Jack pursed his lips nervously and nodded, "E-e-e-y-u-p …" he said through his teeth, Sandy shrugged and his eyes motioned towards the girl in the bed. "Oh…Crikey, now what are we going to do…?" Bunny grumbled.

Skyler's flashlight slipped from her grip, but quickly regained her grip on it as she pointed it at her three visitors. The light landed on Bunny, "Wha…the…_Easter Bunny…?_" Bunny chuckled nervously, she moved the light over to Sandy, "And you're…the Sandman?" Sandy smiled and gave a small nod, his golden eyes holding a warm happiness.

Finally the light landed on the winter spirit; Skyler jumped, "J-Jack…? W-what are you doing in my room? And why is the Easter Bunny and Sandman…?" she gasped and jumped out of bed, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, okay, okay…you hit your head _really _hard today…th-this is probably just some whacked up dream or-or s-some weird hallucination or something…" she laughs nervously, and turns to the three of them with a baffled expression, running a hand through her hair almost distressfully, "Oh, and _you _must be…" she motioned towards Jack and stopped in mid-sentence, with a look of realization slowly appearing on her face. She looked Jack over again, and knit her eyebrows in thought.

White hair…blue eyes…frost covered…wait…_frost?_

She lowered her hand from her head, staring at Jack with eyes as big as saucers.

"…_Jack Frost…_" she whispered. She gave a wheezed out laugh of disbelief. The three Guardians stared at her. Jack's eyes were as big as hers.

There was a long silence among the four of them.

"Okay, if this is a dream. I'm just going to go back into bed; and you're all going to be gone." Skyler said as she hopped back into bed and buried herself in the covers, "Good night." She turned off her flashlight and nestled under the covers.

"….."

"We're still here."

"Ugh! Dang it!" Skyler sat up, her thick black hair in a frazzled mess, and her face held an annoyed expression.

The three Guardians exchanged confused glances. "O-o-okay….?" Jack said looking at Sandy and Bunny confusedly. Bunny crossed his arms and sighed, "_This _iswhy I asked if _she_ was the right one." He said, pinching the bridge of his muzzle. Jack rolled his eyes, "For _the last _time; she _is _the one we're looking for." He groaned irritably, "Then one, _what_?" Skyler asked, but the others ignored her inquiries. Bunny shot him an irritated glare, "_Prove_ it then." He said, Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a _challenge_, _cotton tail?_" Bunnymund got in his face, narrowing his eyes, "Oh…you really don't want to mess with a _rabbit_, mate…" he warned. Jack smirked and walked over to the frazzled and confused girl.

He raised his staff and pointed it in her face and it began to glow ominously like it did before; he pulled it away, it stopped glowing, her pointed it in her face and it glowed again. He did this again and again until Skyler but in, "Will you stop that? I don't want a stick pointed in my face, thank you." She snapped, angrily shoving his staff away. Jack pulled it away protectively, and gave her a baffled glare. Bunnymund stared blankly at the two.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Do you even remember what North told you?" Bunny opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Jack sighed, that's when Sandy stepped in and started talking in pictographic sand, Jack looked blankly at him, Bunny nodded, "Oh…" was all he said. He sighed again and gave Jack an unsure look, "Do we have to do the _thing_?" Jack shrugged " It's the only way to get her there…"

_Fwump!_

"Hey!" Jack turned around towards the girl who was sitting up, an angry look on her face; she had just thrown a pillow at his head. The three Guardians' attention was now focused on the human girl.

"Will someone _please _tell me what the _heck _is going on, and why I have the Sandman, Jack Frost and the _Easter Bunny _in my _room_?!" she yelled. There was a knock on the door and they all tensed, "Sky, honey? Are you alright? I heard yelling; is someone in there?"

_Crud. Aunt Cheryl…_

"Um… no! Everything's fine! I just…uh…fell out of bed…!" she said, trying to think of an excuse. There was a short pause, "…Okay…but go back to sleep, and keep it down; the dog's getting agitated." "Um…Okay…sorry…" her foster mother left the door and went down stairs. They all relaxed. Skyler looked up at the three with an irritated scowl, "Alright, I don't know _why _you're here, but you guys need to leave." She said firmly, "I don't want Cheryl coming back in here and seeing me talking to a wall. She'll think I'm crazy! Heck, I think I'm crazy right now! I'm probably talking to hallucinations!" she said gripping her head.

Sandy stepped up to Skyler with a worried look in his eyes and shook his head, and used his pictographic dust to talk to her. Jack and Bunny rolled their eyes, "Sandy, she can't understand your picture dust—"

"You need me to what?" Skyler asked Sandy, she sat on her legs, getting comfortable. Jack and Bunny looked at each other surprised. Sandy continued to talk to Skyler with his dust; the pictures showed an image of pitch, the moon, the Guardians' silhouettes, Jack's staff, and a bunch of other pictures Jack couldn't recognize and stared at the human girl completely baffled, as she watched Sandy intently, nodding occasionally.

"How can she understand what he's saying? _I _can't even understand him!" Jack whispered to Bunny. The Pooka shrugged, "Beats me, mate…"

Once Sandy was done talking, Skyler remained silent for a moment, and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't know…I just don't know what to believe…I mean really; the _Boogeyman _taking over the _world_? The Man in the Moon? This is stuff I was told about when I was…I don't know…_five _or something. I stopped believing in that stuff a long time ago…"

"If you stopped believing in us, how can you see us?" Jack asked, walking towards her with a firm look. Skyler thought for a moment.

"I don't know. You tell me." She said, looking at her hands, "You could be a hallucination from my concussion for all I know..." she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jack looking down at her, with his hand placed firmly on her shoulder.

"If I were just a hallucination; would I be able to do this?" he asked, looking down at his hand. She looked at his hand in wonder, "Or when I saved you at the pond? Would I have been able to do that?" Skyler paused, and shook her head. Jack met her eye level, and their eyes met once again; brown against blue.

"And you told me yourself," she looked him dead in the eye, "you _believed _in me."

She remembered that. She said it out loud for everyone to hear…

…_I believe in Jack Frost…!_

She looked down at her hands; "Yeah…I did…didn't I?" she smiled and looked back up to the three Guardians.

"I guess I _should _give you guys a chance too." Bunny and Sandy lit up and smiled at her.

"So…you'll come with us?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Skyler gave a quiet laugh and shrugged.

"Sure." They all laughed with triumph, but it was soon cut short, "But I need a good excuse to leave." Sandy raised a hand as if saying 'I'll handle it'. "And I need to pack…"

"Already done." Bunny held up a backpack, Skyler looked at him baffled, "Wh-what-how-what did-how did you…?"

"No time to talk now. Sandy knock 'er out." Sandy came up and punched his fist into his hand.

Skyler looked at him even more baffled than before, "What-wha…?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "No, the _Dream sand_, you Dumby! Crikey, I don't mean _that _knock out…second time…" Sandy nodded in realization, as Bunny scooped her out of bed, "Whoa-wait a min—!" "Sorry 'bout this, Sheila…" Sandy came up and threw a wad of dust in her face and she instantly went limp in Bunny's arms was snoring in seconds with a dumb grin on her face. Jack chucked at her expression.

"Jack, get the sack, mate" "Is the sack really necessary? She's already asleep…" "Yes! It's cold out! Let's go!" "Fine…" they gently slipped the sleeping human in the sack, and Bunny picked her up again, Jack grabbed her stuff, and Sandy had just come back from 'making a good excuse' for Skyler to leave.

"Portal?" Jack asked holding up the snow globe, "Nope, we're going my way this time, mate." Bunnymund thumped his foot against the wooden floor where a tunnel entrance appeared, "After you." He said. Jack rolled his eyes and jumped into the hole, 'whoop-ing as he fell through, followed by Sandy, who was silently laughing with glee. Clutching the sack tightly Bunny came next, "Hold tight, Sheila, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." And with that he jumped in the hole and slid through the grassy tunnels.

But he and the others were unaware of the threat that was soon to follow.

_Jack was right, Bunnymund. You really _should _close your tunnels _much _sooner…_

Pitch chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6 Running From Your Fears

Darkness fell in the endless caverns and caves of the Boogeyman's lair. The cold chill of winter had long set in every crevice of the all scrap metal and dead stone that cluttered the place. Frost covered every cold, flat, surface it could find.

The metal cages dangled lifelessly by their thick chains; making low groaning sounds as they swayed ever so slightly against every invisible breeze.

In the center of the dead cave; Pitch stood stoically, his demeanor as 'high and mighty' as ever, in front of his black metal globe, in which its dark appearance was conquered by the lights of all the children that believed in the world. They twinkled like the endless stars in the night sky, some going out, and being replaced with new ones. Their numbers had grown considerably; as hope, wonder, memories, fun, and _sweet _dreams flourished through the children's lives…

It _sickened _him.

He glared at the lights with utter distain, his dead, silver-golden, yellow eyes burning through the globe with irritation. The lights had grown much in number since the last time he had looked at them… a little _too _much…

His anger finally boiled over as his lips drew back into a horrid snarl, "_Rrraaagh!_" he threw and angry ball of black sand at the globe furiously, making a loud _clang _as it hit, leaving a dent in Africa. He turned his back on the globe and cursed to himself; glaring at the ground with fuming anger.

His shadowy sand wisped around him, seeming to express his agitation; his Fearling serpents slithered mindlessly at his feet and around the cavern grounds, awaiting their master's commands if needed, while his horses hid in the shadows, also awaiting the command to carry out his bidding.

Pitch sighed and circled the globe tiredly, his narrowed eyes focusing on every single light on every continent with contempt.

The brightness made him sick to his core. The very thought of _love _and _happiness _nauseated him, and he cursed the Guardians quietly.

He sighed and gave a mirthless smile.

"The lights are shining so beautifully…aren't they?" he said hollowly to one of his Fearling Horses, which stood next to him obediently. Pitch continued to circle it, like a predator and its prey, trying to figure out how to strike first.

"But wouldn't it be more beautiful if _every single one _of those lights… was snuffed out? Imagine; the whole world _embraced _by _darkness_…" He chuckled thoughtfully. "…_glorious _darkness….and the dreadful screams of the children would be _endless_…" He said reminiscing on the thought. He looked back to the globe. "But I wonder…"

Then he stopped walking, turning to the globe all the way with surprised curiosity.

He walked over to it and leaned his face close to one of the continents.

One light caught his eye, and seemed to stand out amongst the rest. The light was settled in North America in a location he recognized.

"Burgess…" He said with an amused tone.

A content smile twisted his features. He let out a low chuckle, which turned into full out laughter which echoed through the endless caverns of his dark lair. He knew what this light meant. "I didn't think she was _still _here…" he said as his laughter subsided, but then he feigned a pout, "But it's no fun when your prey isn't running…" he mumbled disappointedly. "I love to see them terrified…."

Then he saw the light began to move rapidly up North.

_North…_

"_Oh…_so_ now _the little Dreamer is on the run, isn't she? Never did it cross my mind that a little bit of _broken ice _would scare them into hiding her from me now…" He smirked. He leaned back and rubbed his thin, angular chin in thought, "Hmm… so she's running to the Pole… Well then…" He flicked his hand up and snapped his fingers, which echoed throughout his labyrinth-like home, and gained the attention of his horse-shaped and serpent Fearlings, "Why don't we pay her and North a little _visit_? _Shall we_?" They slithered and galloped to him obediently. Circling around him, they awaited his orders.

One serpent slithered up his arm, and he cuddled it close to his face as it snaked around him, smiling blissfully, "Ah…Yes, by beauties, you will have your fun …" the serpent that curled around his arm tilted its head expectantly at him, as if waiting.

Pitch smiled smugly at it and pointed the arm in which the snake was curled on, slowly at the bright light on the globe. He smiled wickedly.

"_Go._ Do what you wish with the Guardians. But bring me the girl…_Alive_."

And in a blink of an eye, the serpent darted off his arm, as the others slithered and galloped out of his sight, faster than a bullet, trailing black smoke and sand behind them. Swarms upon swarms of Fearlings followed, rushing past his tall, lithe frame, completely unfazed.

Pitch hadn't felt this powerful since the Dark Ages.

And it felt _amazing_.

The power coursed through his body like the dark blood which pumped through his veins.

The Guardians thought they could get rid of him _for good_.

The memory of Tooth's words rang in his mind, until he had a headache.

His forehead wrinkled slightly, as her rubbed his fingers against his temples, "The _audacity_ of that scattered brained, ball of _feathers…_I'll stuff a pillow with her…_and _her pesky little flying _vermin _she calls _fairies…_" he spat out.

He sighed, standing up straight with his hands folded behind his back, "But no matter…once the Dreamer is mine, I will make the human's nightmares _reality_…I will make _all _of their nightmares _real_." He chuckled to himself, "And little by little; their mindswill be eaten away, along with their _faith_…and the Guardians will waste away as well…"

He looked down at his hand and opened it as black sand swirled in the palm of his hand creating a shape of a girl.

"…and _you're _my missing puzzle piece…_Skyler_."

He laughed maniacally to himself as it echoed through the ice covered cave.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"_Whooo-hooo! Yeah!_" Jack, Sandy, and Bunnymund were sliding through the grass covered tunnels at maximum speed.

"See? I told you it'd be easy!" Jack gloated; Bunny rolled his eyes, holding the red sack tightly, with the sleeping human inside seeming undisturbed. "Yeah, but you needed our help to get her!" Bunny called after him. Sandy rolled his eyes, sensing the upcoming argument.

Jack looked back at him, "Says you—!" Jack stopped in mid-sentence his expression turning into shock. "Oh, _Jeez_!"

Bunny quickly looked behind him and gasped, "_CRIKEY…!" _he yelled.

Black sandy shadows were sliding after them in the form of snakes and horses, their golden eyes full of hunger and anticipation. It was Pitch's Fealings.

"You should _seriously_ close your tunnels_ much _faster!" Jack yelled. "Pitch must've found out where we're hiding her, and sent those bloody things after us!" Bunny looked ahead, and saw a light in front of them, he grinned, "Look we're almost there!" He said. But the Fearlings were catching up to them, and they were getting too close to him.

"Sandy! Cover me!" Sandy let Bunny slide past him, as he turned around and conjured a grenade out of his Dream Sand. The Fearlings froze and had what looked like a scared expression on their black faces.

Sandy smirked.

_BOOOM!_

There was nothing but an explosion of gold and black dust following them through the tunnels, and Sandy was casually sliding after them. "Whoo! Yeah, go _Sandy_!" Jack cheered with a laugh; Sandy turned forward and bowed while sliding.

Bunny felt the bag in his arms stir, "Oh-no…she's probably awake now…" the bag began to squirm some more and he heard a few muffled yells. Bunny looked up again at the light. _Just a little longer, Sheila…_

"Alright, we're almost there…!"

But then the black sand recollected itself and continued to peruse them, "Aw-no…" Jack groaned. Sandy looked at his expression; and he turned around, and turned back with a pouty, but irritated face. Then a light came into view.

Bunny pointed, "Look!" Sandy's face lit up with a hopeful expression.

"We're going to have to pick up speed if we're going to make it in time!" Jack yelled as he saw the Fearlings closing in.

Sandy gave a thumbs-up and made another sand grenade; he looked back and waited for the right moment, "Ready?" Bunny asked.

Sandy nodded not taking his eyes off the Fearlings.

"Here we go…!" Jack said.

The light came into view.

"Now, Sandy!"

Sandy unpinned the grenade and threw it.

"North Pole; _here we come_!"

**~X~X~X~**

Tooth watched as North paced back and forth restlessly as they waited for their comrades to return. The yetis and the elves continued with their usual lives, aside from cleaning up the workshop.

The large Russian muttered to himself nervously as he stroked his long beard feverishly. Tooth was hovering nearby with a worried look plastered on her face, her fairies also buzzing around, just as nervous as North was.

North finally sighed irritably, "What is taking them so long?" he asked impatiently. Tooth sighed concernedly, "Things like this take time, North. They're probably having trouble getting her here…" North stopped pacing and looked at the iridescent fairy with a baffled expression, "_Why _you they have problems retrieving a _child_?" North asked, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

Tooth sighed, knowing North's great impatience was clouding his common sense, "Children have _families_. It isn't easy to take a child from their family and for their _parents_ _not _to notice they're gone." Tooth said, crossing her arms. North waved her off, "Bah…" he grumbled.

_Rumble…rumble…rumble…_

North stopped pacing again, and Tooth stopped flying for a moment, when the ground started to shake and rumble beneath them. The Yetis stopped working, and the elves stopped playing around.

"What _now…!?_" the ground started to shake even harder. Tooth began to molt her feathers a little out of fear, her feet immediately left the ground as her wings flapped frantically, and her fairies huddled close to her as they shivered fearfully.

"Please don't be Pitch, please don't be Pitch, please don't be….!" She whispered slightly, crossing her fingers.

Suddenly the ground sunk in, revealing a giant hole.

And suddenly Jack, Sandy, and finally Bunnymund flew out of the hole followed by black and gold sand exploding behind them.

Bunnymund stood back up and closed the hole immediately before anything else could get through.

The three of them panted and all of them flopped onto the floor simultaneously, breathing heavily.

Their hearts were pounding in their chests as the blood pumped through them.

Bunny was clutching the red sack tightly to his chest.

"Jack! Bunny! Sandy! You're back!" Tooth said excitedly, relief washing over her. "_Good heavens_! Jack! You're back boy! Ha-ha!" North picked up the winter spirit by the shoulders and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah…! K-kinda crushing…me!" North let go of him, and he gasped, holding his sides, coughing a little. Sandy sat up, rubbing his head, and Bunny rolled off his back and gently set the red sack on the floor.

"D-did you find her?" Tooth asked buzzing up to them, her violet eyes wide with anticipation. Jack looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, we found her." He rolled his shoulders and walked over to the sack and knelt down on his knees.

He started to untie the top, "She came really easily, though." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

He opened the top and peered inside with a happy look on his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

The sack moved a little, Jack peered in closer, "Hey…"

_FWUAP!_

Jack flew backwards with a thud, "_Aw! OWWW!_" he said rubbing his jaw. He looked up and saw a fist protruding from the opening of the bag.

She just _punched _him in the _face_.

The sack squirmed and tumbled over with a thump, "Ow!"

The Guardians stared on with shock and wonder as the captive poked her head out of the sack slowly, Elves peered into the bag and dispersed quickly out of the way.

"_Rimsky Korsakov…" _ North whispered in disbelief.

Skyler crawled out of the bag half-way and looked at her surroundings, her black disheveled hair blocking part of her vision. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and her eyes widened.

"Whoa…" she whispered; eyes wide with wonder. A happy grin slowly crept on her face.

"They _do _exist…so I _was _right all along…"

they stared for a long time.

"Oh my god..." _Thunk!_

"Great. She's out again." Jack grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7 The Promise at the Pole

"Great. She's out again… just _wonderful_." Jack said throwing his arms up in the air exasperatedly. North smiled thoughtfully.

"She looks exactly how I picture her…" North said in thoughtful awe, "Oh…" Tooth said covering her mouth with astonished excitement. The girl laying half-way in the sack looked to be about 13 or 14-years-old, with olive skin, round cheek bones, a slightly round nose, small rosy lips, thick, black hair which cascaded down her shoulders in wavy locks, and almond shaped brown eyes which were peacefully closed with sleep.

Tooth flew over to the unconscious girl and lightly moved a strand of hair out of her face to reveal her bandaged bruise. "Poor thing…she must be exhausted …" she looked down at her sadly.

Jack stood up and rubbed his jaw, "Well her fist didn't seem to be…" he murmured.

Bunnymund hopped over to the sleeping girl and gently picked her up in his furry arms, "Careful, Bunny…" Tooth said, "I know, I know, I've got 'er."

"What took you so long?" North asked the trio that came through the tunnel just moments ago. The three of them exchanged uneasy looks.

North furrowed his brow with concern, "It was Pitch, wasn't it?" Sandy nodded and started explaining the situation with his sand.

North nodded knowingly, "I see…"

Bunny adjusted his grip on the girl, "Idiot sent his bloody monsters after us down the tunnel. Wouldn't have made it outta there if it weren't for Sandy." He said motioning towards him. Sandy waved out his hand as if saying 'don't mention it.'

"But…now that she's here…now what? I know she's supposed to help us, but what are we supposed to do…?" Bunny handed the sleeping girl to the nearest yeti, and the guardians then broke out into conversation.

After a minute, light poured through the Skylight, which caught Sandy's attention. He looked to the others who were still talking and arguing about the situation. "Well, maybe we have to teach her something?" "But what exactly?" "I don't know…something?" "C'mon guys, let's not argue about this…" Sandy made signs with his sand, but once again, they didn't hear him.

Jack noticed Sandy waving his arms about trying to get their attention. He decided to help him.

"Hey…"Jack said, they didn't hear him, "Hey, guys…!" he was cut off by North's voice, "Guys!"

…

_Slam! _

Jack thrust his staff into the ground and a strong gust of wind flew through the room. all was quiet as everyone's eyes were on the winter spirit who had an un-amused look on his face, which matched Sandy's perfectly.

Jack pointed at Sandy, and Sandy pointed at the open Skylight which had the moon shining through it.

"Ah…of course…Man in Moon…" North chuckled, slapping his forehead. Jack and Sandy looked at each other, shrugging and rolling their eyes.

"Manny. It's been a while, old friend. We have done what you have asked. What must we do now?"

The light shined upon the emblem in the floor and a silhouette appeared in the shape of Pitch and his new Fearlings, which looked as if they were growing in number.

"Pitch's growing stronger…" Bunny whispered, and then the silhouette changed and it showed the form of a girl and all the other Guardians surrounding her.

"I see…" North said. "What?" Jack asked. North turned to his fellow Guardians;

"_We _must protect this child; and teach her the way of Guardians." He said.

"_What_?" they all said in unison.

"I know, right?" North said shrugging. Bunny came up, with a confused look, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold on a second, mate: so you're saying we have to go against the rules by bringing a _human _into _our _realms, and teach her to be a Guardian? No, that just doesn't sound right, mate."

"Hey, Manny's words, not mine." North said pointing at the moon. "North…I don't know if we can…I mean…how do we _train _a _human _to become a Guardian?" they all began to chatter amongst themselves.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on guys!" they all stopped and turned to Jack, "Tooth," she perked up at the sound of her name, "Didn't you tell me that we were all someone once? Well, doesn't that mean we were once all human?" Jack said motioning to the girl sleeping in one of the yeti's arms.

The Guardians remained silent for a moment, and understood his words, "Look. Every one of us was human once. So, how can she be any different? We were all chosen by him…" he pointed at the moon, and the others looked where he was pointing.

Sandy came up and used his picture dust again.

"Sandy's right. Now's not the time to be doubting Manny's decisions. Pitch is on the loose, and we need all the help we can get." Bunnymund said. He turned to the unconscious girl, "Even if she is just a kid…"

"Alright! Then it's settled! Training begins tomorrow! Ha-ha!" "But shouldn't we talk to her about this first?" Tooth said motioning to the girl.

"Oh…right…" North faltered. He furrowed his brow, "What is the child's name?" he asked. Bunny looked at Sandy, Sandy looked at Tooth, and Tooth looked at North. They didn't even know her name.

Brilliant.

"Skyler." They all turned to Jack who was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, looking ahead.

"Her name's Skyler. She told me a while back." Tooth looked at him concernedly, her wings buzzing a little harder than usual.

"Jack there's something you aren't telling us…"

Jack remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Jack. What happened?"

….

He gave a heavy sigh.

"It…started at the pond…"

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Earlier at the Pond…**

"Oh jeez…!" Jamie cried as he knelt next to Jack and his dazed friend. "Aw, man, she must've hit her head when the ice broke… I need you to go Jamie." Jamie shook his head, "Jack, I need to take her back with me, or else we'll be in trouble. She needs help, now!" Jack put his hand against her forehead, trying to reduce the swelling, since his hands were always cold enough.

Skyler groaned in his arms, her head turning restlessly against his shoulder. He looked down at her and saw her eyes open halfway. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey, You're going to be fine. Just hold on, okay?" she seemed to look up at him curiously, her dark brown eyes seemed to hold a question she couldn't verbally say.

Then they began to close and her head slumped against his shoulder again.

_Aw…this isn't good…_

He stood up with the limp girl and turned to Jamie, "Here, I need you to take her." Jamie nodded and turned around, and had Jack set her on his back for him to carry her. Jamie adjusted his grip on her and turned to leave, "Follow me. I know where she lives. We can talk more in the way there." Jack nodded, and followed his young friend to Skyler's house.

**~X~X~X~**

Jack and Jamie were nearly a block away from their destination, and things were just about cleared up, "…So I'm pretty sure it's her." Jack said. "How can you tell?" Jamie asked. Jack shrugged, and pointed his staff at Skyler, in which it started to glow again. Jamie watched in wonder as it stopped glowing when Jack pulled it away and rested it against his shoulder again.

"Cool…" he said. "I guess that means…she's the one I'm looking for?" Jamie looked down sadly, "But that means…you have to take her away with you…what about her family…?" Jack looked down doubtfully, "I don't really know yet. But…I guess I need to get Bunny and Sandy here to help me." Jamie perked up a little, "I can help you!" he said, Jack chuckled, "Oh really? With what?" he asked with a slight smirk, "I understand she has to go with you, and from the looks of it, she might be gone for a while. So I'll just help pack her things." Jack shrugged thoughtfully, "Yeah, you could. But that depends if she wants to come with us or not." Jamie nodded.

There was a long silence between the two until they reached Skyler's house.

"I'll see you later." Jamie said. Jack smiled and waved good-bye. He turned to leave.

"Um…Jack?" he stopped and turned back to the 12-year-old, "You two will come back…right?" Jack chuckled, "Course I will. I promise." Jamie smiled. "Okay. Later Jack!" "Later Jamie. I see you soon."

And with that, he hid in a nearby tree, and waited for night fall.

_She'll come back…we'll protect her…_

…_I promise._

**This was hard to write. I'm not very proud of this chapter. It's rushed, and I think it kind of sucks. And there was some cheesy crap in here. But if you stick around, I promise it'll get better. R&R, I'd very much appreciate it! **

**~VPF 3**


	8. Chapter 8 Bears, Barricades, & Yetis

_She felt like she was reliving a memory, more than a nightmare…_

_She was wearing a long, old fashioned dress, which was torn at the ends, and leather lace up boots, which were covered in grime and snow._

_She was running so fast that her mind couldn't process all the images she was seeing in front of her; the trees were nothing but dark, green and brown blurs rushing past her, and her dress skirts were getting snagged on every root, bush, and twig it brushed by. But she didn't care._

They_ were catching up to her._

_She could hear them jumping through the tall ever greens, branch by branch. They were 50 feet above her, yet their howls and snarls sounded as if they were right next to her._

_They were _after_ her. _

_They only wanted _her_. _

_She was exhausted, but she kept running. She couldn't stop._

_But no matter how fast she went, no matter how_ far_ she went, they would always catch up to her. _

_And they would _get_ her. _

_She didn't know why they wanted her, or what they would do to her if they _did _get her, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. _

_She kept running until _it _stopped her._

_It fell from the highest ever green and landed on both feet in front of her. The beast that was hunting her down was larger than a full grown horse, and it stared at her with intense rage and hunger; its eyes were blazing gold as if they were on fire, and they glowed menacingly with a savageness, its claws were long and sharp as carving knives, to her, it looked like a giant black bear, but its form was wispy and had no actual substance, like a living shadow._

_But she knew it couldn't be a bear. _

_Real bears don't jump from tree to tree with abnormal speed, jump fifty feet on the ground, and land on their feet unharmed. _

_It wasn't a bear at all. But it scared her none the less._

'_Are _bears _what you fear most, Sera?' a calm, smooth, voice asked. _

'_Sera…? That's not my name…' she thought. _

_But…_

_But it felt like it _was_…_

_A small chuckle from the same voice echoed through the forest. She shuddered._

_As calm as it sounded, she could hear the lethal darkness behind it, as if it were relishing her fear._

'…_Or is it the thought of being ripped to _shreds_ that scares you?' the voice continued._

_The bear-thing creeped towards her, eyes wild with hunger, and its jaws seemed to _grin _at her. Then it bounded towards her, and was about to pounce, claws ready, and jaws open._

_She screamed, shielding her head. It was over. She knew it was…_

Silence.

_She trembled and looked up slowly to see why the silence was so long._

_The bear was gone. _

_And in its place was a tall, lithe, man with an appearance so dark he almost blended perfectly into the darkness surrounding them. But what caught her attention the most were his dead, golden-yellow eyes which blazed with sadistic amusement._

_He stood rim-rod straight with his hands folded behind his back. 'You should prepare yourself Sera. A little dream like that shouldn't scare you _this _badly.' He mused._

'_But then again…'_

_He gave a small laugh._

'…_that's what I _want_.' _

_The man disappeared and the bear returned, and picked up where it left off._

_It pounced…_

* * *

Skyler's eyes snapped open; heart pounding erratically in her chest. She exhaled deeply and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to calm down. But she was afraid that if she did, she'd be back in that forest with the dark man and the bear. She shivered at the thought.

She curled up in a ball under the heavy covers she found herself in. she paused and slowly unfurled herself and sat up slowly as the heavy quilts fell off her.

Her body felt slightly sore and tired and her head throbbed a little from yesterday's mishap. She rubbed her head and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She felt tired, but at the same time, well rested. She looked down and rubbed her hands against the red, plush, bed sheets thoughtfully.

But she immediately stopped.

"Wait a minute…this isn't…" she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a nice looking bedroom that looked like something that would be in a log cabin. There was a mahogany desk with paper, quills, and ink nicely set out. There was a fairly large bookshelf that was packed with books of all kinds, and a wardrobe of equal size was set next to a small fireplace with a large red lounge chair sitting by it. And the room was covered in shelves that were also stock full of books, with wooden bookends shaped like dancing polar bears. She shuttered.

"I think hate bears now…" she mumbled half to herself.

She carefully crawled out of the heavy comforters, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and wobbling slightly.

She began to walk over to the door, but her foot caught on something and lost her footing; she gave a small squeal, hopping on one foot and regaining her balance. She looked at what she tripped on and saw it was her large, blue, backpack. She turned back and opened it to find all her clothes, sketchbooks, journals, and even her _glasses_ stuffed inside. "Why's all my stuff…?" Then she remembered. She shook her head and ran over to the door.

"This isn't happening! I am _not _in the North—!" she swung the door open and standing in front of her was gray haired yeti with green eyes holding a small food tray in his hands, staring at her with surprise.

"…Pole…." She whispered inaudibly.

Silence.

She screamed and slammed the door in the yeti's face and started to barricade the door with whatever moveable furniture she could find.

Once she had moved the nightstand, wardrobe, and a chair in front of the door, she sat in front of the now barricaded door and rocked back and forth in shock.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy gosh…." She whimpered. She heard scuffling and voices on the other side of the door.

"What the heck is happening?!" she yelled, breathing heavily. "Oh, god, I must've hit my head hard enough to start hallucinating!" she said holding her head.

"You know…you shouldn't barricade the door and leave the windows unlocked." Skyler's head shot up to see a familiar white hair and blue eyed boy smirking amusedly at her as he sat on the windowsill. She stood up abruptly, her back pressed against the barricade, holding her hand out in front of her warningly.

"Y-you! S-stay away! You're just a hallucination! I'M NOT CRAZY!" she yelled hysterically, Jack held up his hands defensively, "Whoa, whoa…hey, I thought we went over this last night; I'm not a hallucination. So calm down; I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Her back remained against the barricade, eying his staff. Jack followed her gaze, he held up his hands defensively, "Okay, okay…I get it…" he carefully set his staff on the floor, keeping eye contact with the girl in front of him. He stood up and had his hands raised, "Okay. I'm unarmed now. So can you please…?"

_Thunk!_

"Aw, OWW!" Jack stumbled on the floor holding his head where she threw a shoe at him. "Jeez! What was that for? First you punch me in the jaw and now you throw a shoe at me—!?" she stepped forward and snatched a fistful of his sweatshirt, jerking him forward, and looked him straight in the eye with intense fury, "Listen here Frosty the Snow-Jerk; I don't know where I am, or _why _I'm here. And I'm _ticked. _.Do you know _why_? Because you had me knock out with _magic dust_ and _shoved _mein a _sack_ to _who knows where_! So can _you _please _kindly _tell me why you had to do _that_?! I said I'll go with you, but I didn't say take me to some unknown place, unconscious in a _sack_. What's _wrong with you_?!" she yelled in his face.

He stared at her blankly, completely speechless.

First she was just a timid, unsure, and jumpy little girl. And now she was…an intimidating, tough, and _strong_ interrogator. Who was this girl…?

"_Where am I…?_" she growled each word slowly. Jack gripped her hand that clenched his shirt, "Okay, just…if you let my sweatshirt go I'll tell you…because you're kind of choking me…" he grimaced slightly. She stared at him for a moment, and immediately let go, and stepped away. Seeming a little surprised at herself. "Oh…"she said.

Jack stood up adjusting his collar.

Skyler fidgeted her fingers nervously, "I…I didn't mean…I'm…sorry…" she mumbled, her face becoming pink, "I just…I was just kind of… panicked…sorry." Jack rubbed his neck, "…It's fine. Just don't kill me next time." He said.

Skyler sighed, and looked at the barricade. "So…am I really at….?" Jack used his foot to kick up his staff and snatch it in his hand, "The North Pole? Yep." She nodded and tapped her fingers against the nightstand, "Um…so…who was at my door…?" "Frank. He was bringing you breakfast…until you slammed a door in his face." Jack said. Skyler grimaced, "Oh…um…jeez, I'm just causing problems aren't I?" she laughed nervously and combed her hand through her unruly black hair. Jack sighed, "E-e-y-e-a-h…no…not really."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um…I should move this…mind helping me?" Jack nodded, "You sure did move a lot of stuff…."

* * *

"Okay, C'mon out. We've been waiting for ya." Jack said. After de-barricading the door, and Skyler getting dressed (Don't worry Jack left the room), Jack decided to introduce her 'formally' to the others. She was back to her timid, self conscious and unsure personality again, which confused the winter spirit. _What's up with her? _He thought.

She hesitated and started for the door, "You don't think Frank will be mad at me for slamming the door in his face, will he?" Jack laughed at this as he opened the door, "What? No! He's a totally forgiving yeti…" he opened to door to be greeted by a yeti scowling down at them with a bowl tipped upside down on his head as oatmeal (or something) dripped down his furry face. Skyler cowered behind Jack nervously.

"He doesn't seem like it…" she whispered, Jack gave a shrug and smiled at the yeti, "Hey Frank. 'Sup?" Frank narrowed his eyes and pointed at him warningly, grumbling nonsense.

They walked past him, Skyler looked as nervous as ever, "Is he looking—?" "Just keep walking, and don't look back." He said, feigning a casual smile, which was hiding a nervous look.

She stepped from behind him and started to walk beside him. But she stopped and her jaw dropped when she saw the workshop.

The workshop was several floors, and the Yetis were in a working din. Jack smiled at her expression and took her wrist, dragging her along as her eyes looked around in wonder.

"Cool, huh?" her mouth was agape as she nodded, "Uh-huh…" "Duck." "What?" Jack pushed her head down as a Yeti whirled around with a latter hauled over his shoulder, nearly hitting her head. She stood back up and looked over her shoulder to see the yeti walking away. "Whoa…" "Yeah. It's pretty busy since Christmas is just around the corner." "Hm…" she said in response.

* * *

"She's coming! She's coming! And she's fully awake!" Tooth fluttered in excitedly, her fairies mimicking her excitement. The other Guardians perked up at the news, Bunny's ears twitched with interest, Sandy woke up from his small snooze, and North lifted his head from his hand.

And as if on cue; Jack came into the room. Tooth's fairies swooned over his presence, Tooth secretly doing so too. And following him was Skyler, clad in jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, and snow boots, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

All eyes were on her, and she was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable with all the attention. She wrung her hands and tried to give a genuinely polite smile, "Um…Hi!" She said, waving a hand out stiffly to the side.

Then Tooth flew over to her with her usual bubbly grin, "Hello Skyler, it's great to finally meet you when you're awake!" she said, Skyler raised her eyebrows surprised and smiled showing her teeth, which instantly caught Tooth's attention, "Oooh….you have such pretty teeth too!" She said marveling over the girl's mouth, "Um…thank you…?" "Tooth." North said urging her to get to the point. The iridescent fairy slapped her forehead, "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Toothiana! But you can just call me Tooth. But I guess you know me better as…" "…The Tooth Fairy." Skyler finished. "Yes!" Tooth said giddily. Skyler giggled at her excitement. No one had ever been this excited to see her.

North laughed and walked over to the significantly smaller human girl, "Ah, welcome child! We are glad you are here!" Skyler looked at him surprised.

Santa was _Russian_?

She looked at his out spread arms.

And he has _tattoos_?

…

_Awesome…_

"Nikolas St. North; pleasure to meet you!" North bowed politely, Skyler gave and awkward curtsy, "Same here…" North stood up straight.

"I see you know Jack, obviously." Jack waved, "_Obviously_." "And Bunny, Sandy…" Bunny gave a polite nod and Sandy conjured a hat out of his sand and tipped it to her in greeting.

This was awesome. She was meeting all of her childhood icons…well…

She turned to Jack who thankfully wasn't looking at her; she gave him a sad look.

_Most _of them…

She shook her head to get rid of the thought, and cleared her throat, "Um…so, why am I here exactly? Sandy told me that you needed help…but I'm still clueless about the details." She said apologetically. North turned to Sandy, "You didn't tell her everything?" Sandy gave a nervous shrug as a question mark appeared over his head.

He sighed, "Well, I believe it best we tell her now…" North motioned to Skyler, "Skyler. Come here." She obeyed and walked over to the large man. He motioned towards the large globe with the lights.

"You see; every light on this globe is a child that believes in us. And whether they are good or bad, naughty or nice; we protect very one of them." she looked over the individual lights; some would go out, and be replaced with new ones. She almost wondered if she was there…

"That is our job as Guardians; we protect the children of the world." Skyler turned to the others, "But…what's this have to do with me?" she asked. North folded his hands behind his back; "Did Sandy tell you about the Boogeyman?" She nodded.

North continued, "Pitch Black is his name. Two years ago, he tried to take over dreams of children, thus taking away their belief in _us_. So Man in Moon chose new Guardian; Jack Frost." He motioned towards the young Guardian who held up his hands as if stopping applause. Skyler giggled slightly.

"He knew we needed help defeating him. Pitch almost succeeded in destroying children's beliefs, but one child still believed. Jamie Bennett." Skyler perked up at the sound of her friend's name, "Jamie? My friend Jamie? Whoa…" she laughed. North nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. And with the help of his friends, they helped us defeat Pitch. Who was consumed by his own fear and dragged down to his lair where he was never seen since…"

North looked on at the globe, concern over taking his countenance. "Until now…" he sighed. Skyler looked concerned, "Pitch had returned and attacked the Pole, declaring _war _on _us _and the whole _world_! So; Manny has chosen new Guardian…" Skyler tilted her head.

"…You!" Skyler jumped, "_What_?!" "MUSIC!" North yelled with glee, elves began playing their trumpets and two yetis raised torches over their heads; Skyler covered her ears immediately at the sound, "NO MUSIC!" Jack snapped. They all immediately stopped, and an elf threw his trumpet down in a huff, shoving one of his companions out of the way. _Weird… _she thought, her head throbbing.

"She has a concussion; she'll get a headache from all the noise." Jack said. Skyler turned to the winter spirit and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"Oh sorry…" North said in a whisper, "How's this; _music…_" the elves played quieter, "No music _at all_, North!" Jack said. North sighed and the music stopped again.

Skyler was trying to process what she had been just told. "A _Guardian_? _Me?_" he said incredulously, "I know, right?" Jack said. The others looked at Skyler who was looking a little overwhelmed.

"A Guardian…I can't." she said. The others looked surprised, "I just…I mean… I'm not Guardian material…I'm, I'm just a _human_. I don't have any _special powers_, like you guys. I'm just an ordinary human girl…why _me_?" the Guardians exchanged glances. This is almost how Jack reacted when he was chosen to be a Guardian.

"Skyler, that isn't true." Tooth said, Skyler looked into her violet eyes, "You _are _something special…North; I think we need to explain her situation…The _whole _situation." North nodded and walked over to Skyler and knelt to her level.

"Skyler. Manny chose you for a special reason, that we don't fully understand ourselves. But, you are the one who will save the children. Because _you_ are the _Dreamer_…"

**Yep. You're probably thinking 'Well, she doesn't know what the dreamer is!' Well I'm gonna get there. But this is actually the first time anyone has mentioned that Skyler is the Dreamer, so…yeah. Hope you liked this chapter. Took me a while, but it's **_**finally **_**done. The next chapter is going to start after the Guardians explain to her what she is.**

**Luv u guys!**

**~VPF**


	9. Chapter 9 Moon, Questions, Tooth Palace

**Skyler P.O.V.:**

I leaned over the railing and stared down at the working yetis and the goofball elves. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

I was completely exhausted. So much had happened in two days;

I had a near death experience with thin ice, got saved by an annoyingly cute boy (God, I can't believe I just said that) who just so happens to be _the actual _Jack Frost, got a concussion, got knocked out and shoved in a sack and shipped to the North Pole, met my childhood icons, and _now _I just found out I'm _more _of a freak than I was before…

The Boogeyman wants me _dead, _because…because…

Because of my _stupid _dreams…the only things that made me a _freak_. And _why _I ended up in a _foster home_….

Not that I didn't like it! Aunt Cheryl was the closest thing to a mom I've had in over 4 years. It's just… my own _family _shipped me there…

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. And now I'm caught in the middle of something I don't even understand completely. I looked up at the open Skylight where the full moon shown through it with. I looked up at it sadly.

I hadn't looked at the moon like this since…that night.

And now I know there was a 'Man in the Moon' who watches _everything_. If that's true…

Then did he see what happened that night? Does he know what happened? Could he tell me what I don't remember?

I looked at the moon pleadingly.

"Why…why did you choose me? I'm not that special, I've never done anything worth noticing…so just…why did you choose me?"

But instead of an answer; I was greeted by only silence.

I thought for a moment. Then I looked up again, "Wait…if you really can see everything…and you saw what happened to me that night four years ago…can you tell me?"

Silence again.

I pursed my lips.

"You know something I don't…I have been passed on from person to person, unwanted by everyone…the least you could do is tell me what happened!"

Still nothing.

I laughed mirthlessly to myself.

"I knew it...what's the point of talking to something that won't talk back…?" I buried my face into my arms.

I was just so overwhelmed by the sudden responsibility; I wanted to collapse from the weight.

"Skyler." My head shot up and I turned around to see North looking at me with a soft, understanding expression. I rubbed my eyes quickly, to get rid of any moisture from my eyes.

I wiped my pants out and looked over to him, "Yes?"I asked. He laughed and motioned me to come over, "Come. Walk with me." I slowly walked over to his side he put a large hand against the small of my back and began to lead me towards the elevator.

We walked through the bustling workshop. I finally got a better look at the toys the yetis were working on;

They were building them based off of ice replicas that were intricately detailed; from doll houses, to toy robots and model airplanes. "This is really amazing…" I whispered, "Ah, thank you child." He smiled he looked over to a yeti who was painting a bunch of toy robots red, "Too much red! Paint it green!" the yeti yelled in disbelief and groaned, banging his head against the table, and I saw why when there were several dozen robots painted red that he had to re-paint green. "Poor guy…" I said to myself.

Then it occurred to me, "Um…I thought…aren't the _elves _supposed to make the toys?_"_ I asked twiddling my fingers as I leered at some elves, "Jack asked the same thing. _We just let them believe that…_" he whispered, his hand covering the left side of his mouth.

I stopped to see some elves shooting each other out of some toy canons, "Great, job. Keep up good work."

_Boom!_

I ducked as an elf shot over our heads. I giggled; North sat up straight and dusted himself off, "Let's move on."

We made it to the top floor and into North's office, "Make yourself comfortable." He said. I stepped and I looked around in wonder;

His office looked a little bit like my room; only that there was a work table with large slabs of ice on it, and the walls, and ceiling were covered in ice and frost, and the shelves were full of wooden and old fashioned toys.

"It's cold in here…" I said to myself, "Ah, yes, I know. Keeps ice from melting. Cookies?" he offered me a plate. Then I remembered what some of the elves do when _they _bring the cookies. I laughed nervously, "No thanks…" he shrugged and set the tray down.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" he grabbed a chair and motioned me to sit, "Come." I walked over and sat down, and North brought a chair over for him to sit in.

"I…I know this is much for you to comprehend." I stared down and my hands on my lap tiredly.

"And that a huge responsibility has been put on the shoulders of a girl your age." I still didn't respond, but I started fidgeting with a lock of my hair.

"I just…don't get it." I said, sighing, "I…I stopped believing in this kind of stuff when I was 11. But here I am; chosen by the 'Man in the Moon' to save you guys…and I can see you…" I wiped a hand down my face, "Why…?"

"Because," North lifted my chin for me to look in his oddly youthful eyes, "He knew deep down; there was a part of that _wanted _to believe. He saw what was in here." He tapped a finger where my heart was, "And that small spark, along with your gift, was enough for you to see." I gave a small smile and looked down, "But…for me to be a Guardian…" I trailed off.

"Ah, yes! I needed to speak with you about that." He stood up and clapped his hands together, "Tomorrow: you will begin training!" he said with a beaming smile, I looked up at him surprised, "Training…?" "To be a Guardian! Of course!" I made an 'oh' shape with my mouth.

Well _duh _I have to train. I don't even know what my 'powers' are…

"The one who will be training you tomorrow will be Bunny. And after that it will be Tooth, then Sandy…"

_Slam!_

"_Rarwrbelrga!_" a yeti came in, slamming the door open, causing both of us to jump, I gasped in surprise.

"Agh! What is it? And what did I tell you about _knocking_?!" North yelled. The yeti shrugged and blubbered nonsense I didn't understand.

"What…?" then suddenly Jack came in, "North we've got a problem…" he said, his face deadpanned, "What is it?"

"The Tooth Palace…"

"Oh-no…not again…" I stood up, "What?"

"There's no time, Skyler come with me." he said and dragged me out of his office.

"Wait, hold on! Where are we going? Whoa…! What's going…?" I chased after the Guardians as they marched through the double doors where yetis dispersed as we entered.

"Jack, where are we…?" "We need to get to Tooth's Palace, so we're taking the sleigh." "Wait, the _sleigh_? I don't think it would fit all of us let alone _hold _us! it's probably really—!"

I stopped as a pair of large double doors opened and six, large, healthy reindeer stomped into the icy tunnel; pawing the ground. One almost bucked me in the face until Jack tugged me back by my red hoodie. "Careful there." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and straightened my jacket out. I looked up and gasped when I saw the sleigh.

It. Was. _Awesome._

It was so _upgraded_.

"This…is so dope." I said. Jack and North shrugged, "Everyone loves the sleigh…" they said in unison.

Sandy, North and Jack hopped in, and offered his hand to me, I took it and he helped me onto the sleigh. I looked over to Bunny who was looking uneasy.

"Bunnymund. Aren't you coming in?" he looked uneasy, and gave a nervous laugh, "W-well...ah-hem….No I'm…just going to take my tunnels…" North rolled his eyes, "Come on you big baby." He said grabbing him by the scruff and tossing him in next to me.

"What are you so worked up about? We're just flying." I said, Bunnymund shook his head, "No, mate…that's the _last _part. The beginning's like a bloody rollercoaster..." I tensed, "Wha…r-rollercoaster?" I said, anxiety settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Buckle up!" North said, I looked around and saw there weren't any seatbelts, "W-where are the seatbelts?!" I asked, slightly panicked, "T'is only expression!" North laughed.

My face became pale. "Hiya!" he snapped the reins and the reindeer galloped off so fast, I screamed and clung to Bunnymund as he clung to me in turn; both of us yelling in fear.

"Hahahaha! I wish I had a camera right now!" Jack laughed at the both of us clinging to each other for dear life, "You're not helping Jack!" I screamed as I almost started crying.

Then North pulled a lever and I found that we were upside down. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, "AGH! NO LOOPTY-LOOPS! _NO LOOPTY-LOOPS_!" I wailed. Jack was laughing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Sheila! I've got you— Oh my _GOSH_! *Urp* Ugh…here come the carrots…" I shoved Bunny away, "NOT ON ME! PUKE YOUR CARROTS ON JACK!" I yelled. "Hey!" Jack snapped.

Then finally the sleigh took off in the air as they pushed off the ramp. I trembled uncontrollably as my nails dug into my seat, my eyes wide with sheer terror. I breathed heavily, my stomach in knots.

Jack leaned towards me with a mischievous smirk, "Havin' fun?" he asked, I gave him my best death glare, "Shut it, Frosty, or I'll shove you off the sleigh…" I hissed. He laughed and jumped onto the back of the sleigh, "Whoa, hey Skyler check out this view—_whoa!"_ Jack flew off. I yelped and stood up to see where he was.

And there was Jack lounging on the runner of the sleigh, smirking triumphantly, "Aw…so you really _would _care if I fell." He said. I scowled at him, "Shut up, you frostbitten _blockhead_!" I snapped and plopped down onto my seat, Jack Jumping next to me chuckling, "Works every time…" he laughed.

_Dang trickster… _I grumbled to myself.

North grabbed a snow globe, whispered something to it and threw it in front of us to reveal a portal.

"Whoa…" I gasped.

"To the Tooth Palace!" North jeered as we flew through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10 The Answers in the Memories

**Pitch P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself at my success. They were coming. And of course they were more assertive to my advances to attack.

This was going to be _very _exciting…

**Normal P.O.V.**

When they came through the portal; they expected Nightmares to be roaming the skies trying to chase down Tooth's fairies again, and blinding them with their black sand.

But there was nothing.

Not a sound, not a Fearling, or fairy in sight.

The Guardians were becoming suspicious.

"Something's not right, here…" Bunny murmured. They looked around the beautiful scenery of the ragged mountain tops, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is weird…nothing's here." Jack said. Skyler peeked over the side and decided to listen for anything, she closed her eyes. "Not even a fairy…something's up." Jack mumbled looking around.

"It's too quiet." Skyler said, even with the rushing wind, it felt deathly silent. After a few minutes they swerved through a small cave and into another which held Tooth's Palace. Skyler gasped in amazement. The palace was practically hanging from the ceiling; there were seven buildings and each one was differently themed.

"Is it me, or are things just getting cooler every time?" she asked, she turned to Jack for a response, but saw his face was dead serious; she shrunk slightly in her seat.

_Right…not a good time to enjoy the scenery… _she thought.

Finally, North landed on one of the platforms with a loud clatter, as the runners screeched to a halt, and jolting slightly. Jack immediately jumped out of the sleigh staff in hand, and looked around, "Tooth!" he yelled, running around trying to find the iridescent fairy. Skyler was about to hop out when North stopped her, "Here," He handed her one of his swords which she gingerly took in her hands, it was pretty heavy, "You need to protect yourself." She looked over the lethal weapon, and nodded. "Thanks." She never used a sword before. But it's best to start practicing.

"Here, lemme help ya there, mate." Bunny offered his paw and she took it and hopped down. "Thanks, Bunny." She looked around, "So this is where all the teeth go?" she asked, "Yeah. Tooth has a bunch of Mini fairies that help her." She nodded, "Oh…so that's how she gets it done so fast…" "Tooth is the Guardian of Memories. She collects the teeth because they hold the most precious memories of childhood." Skyler perked up with interest, "Memories of childhood….?" suddenly she heard squeaking nearby. She looked around and her eyes widened to see millions, upon millions of fairies sitting on the floor, squeaking in distress. She gasped, "What the…?" "What in the world is this…?" Bunny murmured.

* * *

Jack heard a faint crying noise and hopped up onto the next platform and found Tooth sitting on the floor cradling a fairy in her hands. Jack knelt to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder "Tooth, what's wrong?" she turned to him, her flawless face traced with tears, "My fairies…they can't fly anymore." She whimpered. Jack looked down at the small fairy in her hands to see it was Baby Tooth. She tried flying out of her leader's hands but was unsuccessful every time.

_This isn't good…_

The others caught up with them. Skyler, who was riding on Bunny's back, hopped down and ran over to the two and knelt beside them; Jack noticed she had one of North's swords in her belt. "I saw the other fairies… what's wrong with them?" she asked, concern and confusion etched on her face, Jack knit his eyebrows, "They can't fly anymore." he said, Skyler looked concernedly at Tooth and down at Baby Tooth.

She cupped her hands together and offered it to Baby Tooth who hesitantly jumped down into Skyler's hands.

"Poor Baby Tooth…" She murmured, stroking her wings lightly with her finger. Baby Tooth looked up at her with her different colored eyes hopefully, Skyler smiled down at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's wrong, 'Kay little Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth smiled and nodded, squeaking a little.

But the moment was cut short when a low cackle echoed through the Tooth Palace, which caused Baby Tooth to shiver in the human girl's hands. She held the fairy close as she looked around the extravagant palace to try and find the source of the voice. She knew this voice. She felt a bone nipping chill go down her spine. She slowly stood up as Baby Tooth jumped on her shoulder and snuggled into her red hood.

"_I must say…this is even more exciting than the last time I gathered you all here…_" the voice said with that same sadistic amusement. Jack stepped a little closer to Skyler, almost protectively.

"…_But this time…you have an extra member…_" Jack clutched his staff tightly looking around apprehensively for the Boogeyman.

Then just above them, stepping out of the shadows was Pitch; who wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

Jack stood up and made an apprehensive stance, as did the other Guardians.

"Pitch! What did you do to the fairies?" Jack snapped, Pitch folded his hands together and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he turned and disappeared through the shadows, and reappeared just across from them. "I'm merely observing." He said.

"Liar!" Tooth snapped, her fists clenched in anger, and her feathers ruffled out. Pitch smirked again and disappeared again.

"'_Liar'…? My dear Tooth, since when have I ever _lied _to you?_" He asked. "…Since you first stepped foot on this world!" Bunnymund snapped. Pitch's voice sighed irritably, "Oh, go suck an egg, _rodent_." He said with a bored tone.

Skyler looked around cautiously, stepping back towards the cage-like center of the Palace. Jack gripped her wrist, "Stay behind me." he whispered cautiously.

"Enough games, Pitch! What happened to the fairies!" North yelled. Pitch chuckled, "Have you ever thought the children that you've sworn to protect have _stopped believing _in the Tooth Fairy?" He asked simply. "If that's the case then how come _I _can still fly!" Tooth said, her wings buzzing quickly.

Pitch sighed, "Ah…Tooth. Why must you ruin my fun and be such a bore?" Pitch said appearing in a different place, "It's merely a state of paralysis; nothing more." He said and disappeared again.

"Quit hiding Pitch! And come out!" Jack yelled.

He suddenly appeared behind him, "Is…is that who I think it is?" Pitch asked, feigning surprise. Skyler stiffened and looked over her shoulder to see the dark robed man behind her.

Pitch smirked, "Ah, it _is_…" he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Tell me my dear; how does it feel to have the _weight of the world _on your shoulders? Is it everything you hoped for?" he asked mockingly. Skyler clenched her jaw, "That's none of your business, creep." She growled back.

He disappeared again, "_Ah, a feisty one she is…_" he mused.

Skyler wasn't scared of him…she wasn't! she wasn't… she reminded herself over and over.

He isn't worth the effort…

"_It's been so long since I've felt this powerful…when was it? Ah, yes…since the _Dark Ages_…I've never felt so alive in centuries."_

He reappeared again, his arms crossed, "But that little brat almost _ruined _my time before _you Guardians _got in the way." He spat, glaring at the human. She scowled back defiantly.

Pitch's expression softened, "But no matter. All of that's behind us now. I've come to give you and offer Skyler." He said.

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I scoffed, "As if I'd take any offers from someone like _you_!" I snapped. My fists clenched and sword drawn. Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Not even if I promised you, your memories of _that night_…?" then he pulled a golden rod out of his sleeve. The color drained from my face and the breath caught in my throat.

"It's _such _a shame to have such a _traumatizing _accident happen. Yet; you don't remember a _thing _about it. Or _why _you _lived _that night." My lip quivered, the words I wanted to say were caught in my throat and I was left speechless. Jack and the others looked over at me as my whole body trembled.

"I'm giving you a choice Skyler; Join me, and you will have your memories back. If not; you can stay with these fools and ask yourself the same question for the _rest of your life_; 'What happened that night…?'"

"STOP IT!" I screamed, pressing my hands over my ears, "You don't know _anything_ about me!_ SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!" _I roared, my eyes blazing, Pitch chuckled, I looked up at him, fuming, "I'll_ never _join a cowardly, pathetic, scumbag like _you_!" I yelled.

Pitch raised an eyebrow as his lips curled into an evil smirk. He started to snicker, the chuckle, and he finally went into full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bunnymund snapped. Pitch began to regain his composure as his laughter subsided,

"My dear Skyler; how long are you going to keep up your little 'tough girl' act? It might be able to fool the _Guardians_, but I can see _right through _your mask. You can't hide your fear from _me _Skyler. Because _I _am fear _itself_. So you might as well stop lying to yourself!" I looked down and shut my eyes, trying to keep myself from crying. I'm not a wimp...I'm not a wimp...

That's when Sandy lashed out at him with his whips; Pitch dodged it, slightly surprised, "Whoa! Ho-ho!" he laughed, and dissipated into the shadows. And reappeared right behind Skyler, she turned around with her sword in hand, shakily pointing it at him. "Put that down, before you lose a finger." He taunted.

Jack jumped in between us and zapped frost in his direction. Pitch dodged it and disappeared into the shadows once again. Jack was about to chase after him but was blocked off by a stallion Fearling. It neighed in his face, and dashed past him.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Jack laughed.

"Ha! You missed!" Jack gloated.

"I wasn't aiming for you…" Pitch said with a smirk.

He heard a scream, "_AAAUUGHH! Get…off…me_!"

Jack whirled around. "_Skyler!_"

**Skyler P.O.V.:**

I screamed as a black horse pinned me down by my shoulders. I squirmed under its weight, trying to reach for North's sword which fell just a few inches away from my finger tips. The stallion's hooves dug into my shoulders, cutting into my sweatshirt.

"AAUGH! Get of me you stupid _mule_!" it loomed closer to me face. My fingers touched the hilt of the sword and gripped it.

"I…said…get…_OFF!_" I swung the sword and sliced its head in half, and it crumbled into white sand, similar to Sandy's. I sat up and blew the sand out of my mouth and face.

"What…what is this?" I said out loud. I rubbed the sand between my fingers.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack flew over to me grabbing my arm and helped me to my feet, "Yeah…" I said still looking at the white sand.

_White sand? Where…?_

"_It seems you're stronger than I thought._" Pitch appeared in front of them, I jumped, and Jack stepped in front of me protectively. "Stay away from her Pitch…" he growled. Pitch chuckled, "You think a few threatening words will stop me from getting what I want?" he turned to me, and held up the golden rod, "Such a shame. You could have had your memories, but I guess—" suddenly a golden rope wrapped around the rod and was ripped from his hands; Pitch whirled around, "No—!" Sandy smirked and waved the rod in front of him, and jumped off the ledge, onto his Sand cloud.

I smirked at the Boogeyman, "Looks like your plan's gone down hill, scum face." I stuck my tongue out at him. He snarled at me.

"One day, Skyler, you'll understand which side is best…But then again...you'll know soon enough." And with that, he disappeared along with his Fearlings in a myriad of shadows.

* * *

I rolled my shoulders and reached over to my right and gripped it. Jack put a hand on my back, "You alright?" I gave a short laugh, "Yeah, I'm fine…just a couple of bruises." I said, trying to shrug off the pain.

The soft hum of fluttering wings met their ears. They all looked up to see the fairies were able to fly again. Tooth was cuddling each one happily, "Oh thank goodness! I'm so happy you're alright!" Tooth said. The Guardians gathered together in the center, Bunny and North began to talk about what happened.

I turned away from the others and walked over to the pile of white sand and knelt down, scooping up a handful. I closed my hand and let it run through my fingers.

_I'll show Sandy this later..._

I picked up another handful and put it in my right pocket, and stood up wiping my hands off.

I suddenly felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked over my shoulder and say Sandy smiling at me. I knelt down to his level.

"What's up Sandy?" he held up a golden rod and wiggled in front of me as his sand formed into a picture of a tooth over his head. My eyes widened and I grinned.

He handed me the rod and I gingerly took it, with a slightly surprised, "Thanks a lot Sandy." A few pictures showed over his head as he bashfully waved me off.

I smiled, sat on my knees and looked down at the rod. It was a pretty thing with diamond designs on the lid. I looked at the bottom and saw a picture of my face on it.

Jack came to my side and knelt beside me.

"Are you sure you want to open it now?" he asked. I nodded, not looking at him. I was so transfixed with the rod; I didn't notice that the others had crowded around me. "I _have _to know what happened..."

I traced my fingers over the diamond shapes and pressed one of them. It opened.

Finally… after four years, I can finally get answers from what happened that night…

My heart stopped.

My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open, quivering as if the words were stuck.

My eyes stung from upcoming tears.

The box was empty.

"_No…_"I whimpered.

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger! What next guys? Read and review to find out!**

**~VPF**


	11. Chapter 11 'That Night'

**Normal P.O.V.**

She stared at the empty box, a hollow look on her face. Jack and Tooth looked completely horrified. The others gave uneasy looks "Oh-no…" Tooth gasped, covering her mouth.

Skyler's hands shook and they slowly gripped the rod so tightly her knuckles became white.

She had waited so long. And when the answers were right in front of her; she lost her chance.

"Skyler…are you alright?" North asked. She didn't look at him.

"I'm fine… I should have expected this…" she gave a short laugh.

The others were surprised by her reaction. She stood up and rubbed her arm self consciously as she looked up at the others with a small smile. She turned to Sandy who was looking down with disappointment. Skyler knelt down to his level, hugging her arms.

"Sandy, don't worry about it. You tried, and that's enough for me." She whispered with a smile. She stood up and walked past them towards the sleigh with a blank look on her face. "We…we should get going." She said.

They watched her sadly as she climbed into the sleigh.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I watched her walk past us like nothing happened. She was still holding the empty tooth container limply in her hand.

She was searching for answers, just like I did.

What was '_that night'_? But whatever it was… it really got her upset.

When we made it back to the sleigh her head was turned to the side, looking off into space with a sad look in her eyes. Tooth flew up to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "…We'll find your teeth, honey. I promise you." Skyler nodded, and I noticed her smile was forced. She was trying really hard to stay positive. I admired how strong she was.

Skyler remained silent the whole ride back. Tooth decided to stay behind to get things back in order in the Tooth Palace.

There was something about this girl that was familiar. She reminded me of someone… But I didn't know who.

I bothered me not to remember who it was…

I started to think…

…that I didn't get _all_ my memories back.

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed scribbling feverishly in one of my many sketchbooks Jamie had packed. It was funny; I'd only known him for about a month and he seemed to know everything about me, yet I knew very little about him.

I smiled at the thought as I continued to sketch…. I didn't even know _what _I was sketching anyway.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in…" I said not looking up, the door opened with a loud creak.

"Ya mind I come in?" I stopped drawing and looked up to see Bunny peeking behind the door, his ears twitching. I gave a half smile shook my head. He opened the door all the way and walked in closing the door behind him. I sat up and crossed my legs as he sat at the foot of my bed. "North told me you're going to be training with me tomorrow. And I just want to let you know that we start tomorrow morning." I nodded, "What time do I have to get up?" I asked with a curious smile, he crossed his leg over his knee, "I'd suggest 6:25." I raised an eyebrow, "Not much of an early person…" he shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

There was a long silence. My eyes trailed up to Bunny's ears which were twitching incessantly. It tilted my head, slowly scooting over to him and reached out to touch them. He turned his head in my direction, "Oi…what're you doing?" he asked a little surprised at my sudden action, I pulled my hand away, "Sorry…I just…" I smiled, "They just look so fluffly! I wanna touch 'em!" he raised his eyebrows, and his eyes darted left and right. "Uh…alright….?" I grinned and started messing with his ears, giggling as I did so. Bunny chuckled and looked up at me, "Didn't know my ears were that interesting." He said with a laugh, I suddenly started scratching him behind his ears, he tensed and slouched forward, his foot thumping as he moaned happily, "Aww…yeah…right there…right…" I giggled at his reaction, then he stood up straight and reached up and pressed his ears down, "S-stop that!" he said, sounding embarrassed. I giggled again and plopped down next to him.

It's funny how friendly I'd gotten with all the Guardians…even if I hadn't known them for that long. I just felt we all seemed to…connect. I smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry 'bout your memories." Bunny said with a concerned look. I looked over to him, surprised at his comment. There was pause as the mood seemed to change drastically from happy to intense.

I set my book aside. I hugged my knees, "It's fine. It was bound to happen…" I said shrugging, I gave a short laugh.

"…Four years of being totally clueless, and when I finally have the answers right in front of me, they're gone before I know it." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and rested my head into my knees. "…Typical…" I muttered. Bunny shifted on the bed, probably trying to get comfortable.

"What was it that you wanted to remember?"

There was another silence.

I gave a soft sigh and peeked my eyes over my knees to look at Bunny, who still looked concerned. I slowly lifted my head off my knees, my eyes taking interest in the bed sheets.

"It's…" I started; I closed my eyes, trying to think of what to say.

"Before I lived in a foster home…I was nine, and… I had a mom, a dad, a step-mom, and four older sisters." I began. It was hard to reminisce on the past I wanted to forget.

"I was split between two households, so I'd stay with my mom for some time and with my dad and step-mom for another…" I explained. I never even told _Jamie _about this…that is…

…not in detail…

"…There was…this one night; I was with my dad and…we were driving and…it was snowing really hard…" I felt my throat start to hurt like it usually does when I started to get upset. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued.

"I saw someone in the road. I told my dad there was someone in the road, he saw it, and he…he tried getting out of the way…but the roads were frozen over, so the car skidded off the road…and I…I don't…" I covered my eyes with my hand, and took a shaky breath. I hurt to remember.

"I don't remember what happened after that…just…I found myself soaking wet… on the shore of a frozen lake or something…and my dad and my step-mom were still in the car…in the lake…and _I_ _wasn't_." my voice cracked a little and I pursed my lips. I looked up and saw that Bunny's expression softened and was replaced with sadness.

I took another shaking breath and closed my eyes. "After that my mom disappeared. And…my sisters and my other family members didn't want me, because they blamed me for what happened. So they shoved me into a foster home, and I was dumped constantly from home to home, until I moved to Burgess. And Cheryl was the closest this I had to a mom in four years." I laced my fingers in with the other and stared at my lap.

"When you told me Tooth was the keeper of the Memories of Childhood…I thought I could finally know why I was outside that car alive. But now Pitch took my only chance…" looked blankly at the floor.

I felt a furry hand on my head and saw Bunny giving me a reassuring smile, "We'll get your memories back. I'll promise ya that. And we'll teach you how to fight 'im." He said. I smiled at him, and I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He jumped and froze for a moment, but then he wrapped his furry arms around me,

I wanted to cry. I _really _wanted to.

But I already cried in front of Jack Frost…I didn't want to cry in front of someone else…

I gripped his fur and buried my face into his furry chest. He patted my head and sighed.

"Thank you Bunny…" I whispered.

"No problem, ya little day dreamer…" he chuckled. I smiled and I tugged his ear.

"Ow…" he laughed, "Sorry…they're just so _fluffy_…"

**Jack P.O.V.**

I leaned against the side of Skyler's door; my arms folded with my staff tucked between them. I stared down at the floor with a blank look.

I heard everything.

I knew what it was like to not be cared about, or acknowledged, and…

…to feel completely alone…with no one there the talk to…

I groaned and pushed off the wall, pulling my hood up.

I had an unsettling feeling in my stomach, and it was making me agitated.

There was something about Skyler that bothered me. She was so familiar…

Like…I knew her before…but many, _many _years before…

_Who is she…?_

**Happy New Year! It's officially 2013, and it just so happens that the Mayans screwed us over! XD **

**But here we are, still alive and living another wonderful day. And I'm happy that I am because I wouldn't be able to right this if there was an Apocalypse going on or if I was dead. But; I'm not. So on with the story.**

**~VPF**

**P.S. Follow me on Deviantart, Link is in my profile!**

**copy and paste the link into the address bar if needed.**


	12. Chapter 12 Jog Your Memories

**Skyler P.O.V.:**

'_Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!' I laughed, 'Well then run faster! You're always so slow!' I ran after my friend and began to pass him, 'Hey!' he yelled playfully. 'Ha,ha!' we continued to chase each other across the snow covered forest. Twigs snapped under my leather boots; up rooted snow and dirt was trailing behind us. The skirts of my dress kept getting caught on nearby bushes and roots, but that didn't stop me from running faster._

_I ran, and ran, until I finally reached my destination; the pond. 'Ha! I beat you—!' I turned around to gloat in my friend's face, but he was now where to be seen._

"_Hello?" I called out into the woods behind me. I looked around and saw that there wasn't anybody in sight. I was starting to get worried. I began to search through the woods; looking behind every tree trunk, boulder and bush I could find. _

_I began to panic and frantically ran around calling out his name, 'Where are you? This isn't funny—!'_

'_RAAAAAAWWWWR…!' He popped out of nowhere, swinging upside down from a tree branch clawing the air wildly, making feral sounds._

_I screamed, backing away and tripping on a root of a tree and fell on my back with a loud _thud_. _

'_Hahahahaha~!' He laughed, hanging upside down, holding his stomach. 'Heheh-! You-you should-you should've seen your face! Haha~!' he was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. I looked at him, seriously frightened to the point of crying._

_He swung down from the tree branch onto his feet, walking over to my trembling form, and offered his hand to me, 'Here, let's go…' I abruptly stood up, wiping off my now damp dress, 'Jeez! You almost scared me to death, you idiot! I though a bear got you or something!'I said. He laughed, 'You've _always _been afraid of bears Sera.' 'I'm not talking about me! I'm talking about you! You know bears roam around here! And you know what they did to the village!' I yelled._

_He shrugged and held his arms out as if saying 'Ta-da', 'Well. I'm fine. Do you see any bit marks on me?' he said, feeling around his torso and giving me his 'irresistible' smile. I couldn't help but laugh, and roll my eyes, he laughed, 'I knew you'd forgive me.' He smiled. 'I never said I did.' I shot back. He crossed his arms and walked past me, 'Nasty Nerd…' he muttered under his breath, I smirked, 'Dang Trickster!' I yelled after him, running up to his side._

'_You're terrible at name calling.' He said chuckling; I scoffed and playfully punched his shoulder. 'You're a doof… you know that?' I asked; he gave a small chuckle. 'The one and only…' We both laughed._

_I stopped and watched him walk ahead of me. He turned around, 'Sera, c'mon! I'm not getting any younger!' he yelled playfully._

_I sighed and crossed my arms._

'_I'll never understand you, Jackson…'_

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The morning sun shone brightly over the ice mountain tops of the North Pole. The air was crisp cool with its endless valleys of snow.

All was peaceful….

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _

The Guardians' heads shot up as they heard a scream rip through the air.

Well…_almost _peaceful…

"That came from Skyler's room!" Tooth said. They all ran up the several floors to Skyler's room, rushing past yetis and elves, occasionally tripping.

When they made it to the top, Jack grabbed the knob and slammed the door open.

"Skyler! What's the mat—!" they all froze, wide eyed, staring at the girl in the middle of the room.

"…ter." Jack finished. They wall exchanged glances, "What…?"

Skyler turned to them with freaked out look. Her lip trembled, trying to speak;

"M-my…back…w-w-where…?" she stuttered unable to make a complete sentence.

"Um…what are…_those_…?" Jack asked pointing at what they were all staring at.

Sprouting from Skyler's back was long, blue tinted, Tinker Bell-like wings, which were folded downwards, and were twitching feverishly.

The human looked at them and back at her new 'additions', completely freaked out, she opened her mouth in disbelief; "I don't _know_! I wouldn't be _screaming _if I _did_!" she said incredulously.

"Oh…boy…" Bunnymund said, scratching the back of his head. "Shostakovich…!" North gasped.

Skyler looked over her shoulder and started spinning around in circles a few times, trying to get a better look at them. She stopped, still looking over her shoulder; she unfolded them as they pointed upwards. She flapped them a couple times, with a slightly amazed/horrified look on her face.

She looked back at the Guardians. "_What's wrong with me?!_" she yelled her wings folding again, completely exasperated with their lack of explanation.

North opened his mouth and closed it, "Uh…it…is…uh…Sandy; little help please?" Sandy looked at North and back at the winged human. He floated over to her, inspecting her additions.

He looked them over; up and down, circling her as he did so. He leaned in closely, gently pinched the top of one of her wings and lifted it, while dragging his small fingers across the top and stopped at the end, pinching the tip of her wing as he looked it over.

After a moment, her wing flinched away from his grip. Sandy stroked his chin and turned towards the others. His picture dust appeared over his head and moved his hands expressively as if he were actually talking. Jack stood there clueless to what the Sandman was saying. But Skyler understood every word (or picture).

'_This is actually pretty natural for her._' Was what she translated.

She looked at him as if he were crazy, "How is _sprouting wings _over night _natural _for me?!" she asked. Sandy raised a hand to stop her, as if saying 'let me finish.'

'_You're just going through a sort of…metamorphosis.'_ He explained.

"What kind of 'metamorphosis'?" Tooth asked. Sandy used his dust again;

'_Think of it as her…' _He paused, trying to think of how to explain it better, _'_…'maturing' _into a Guardian. It's technically her transitioning from a normal human to her Guardian form.'_

Skyler froze, and looked at her wings, fluttering them a little, "So…I'm not…human anymore…?" she asked. Sandy shook his head, his dust flashing over his head rapidly;

'_No, you're still human. You're still in the changing process. So you're good.'_

"Oh…" her wings twitched.

Jack walked over to Skyler, looking over her back, he reached out to one of her wings, "So…are these a part of her now…?" he touched her wings and she flinched violently, whirling around in his direction, "Ow! Don't do that! You're hands are freezing…" she said hugging her arms, and recoiling from him.

Jack pulled his hand away, "Oh…sorry…" he murmured.

Tooth fluttered over, with a smile on her face, "Well, since she had wings…that means _flying lessons! _Yay!" she said in her usually bubbly voice.

Bunny looked at her, "W-wait, what about my training session with her?" North laughed and gave his friend a forceful pat on the back, "It can wait, Bunny, it can wait. You'll get her tomorrow!" Bunny sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "_Fine…_" he grumbled, Sandy laughed silently and the three of them left. Tooth squealed in delight, "Yay! This is going to be so much fun! Come with me! Oh, you're going to _love _flying!" she babbled excitedly, she took Skyler's hands, "Okay, let's get dressed, and off we go!" she turned to Jack, "And off _you _go, Jack." Tooth began to push him out the door, "Go on! Go on! Girls need their privacy!" before Jack could say anything, he was already out of the room, and the door shut behind him.

He looked around, completely lost.

"What…just happened?"

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I left the Pole and decided to fly around England for a while. After spreading around my usual pranks, and the occasional 'tongue-stuck-on-a-pole', I sat on a ledge at the top of Big Ben, blankly watching the cars run down the bridge.

Skyler had been gone for hours, breaking in her new wings. I imagined how that was going.

I laughed to myself when I pictured her constantly falling on the ground when she hovered only a few inches off the ground. "She's klutzy enough…"

I sighed and my breath came out as misty condensation. I yawned, hugging my knees to my chest and crossed my arms.

"Jeez…I'm tired…" I said yawning again. I rested my head into my arms and closed my eyes as sleep over came me.

_Jack! Jack! Wait for me!_

_I heard a familiar voice calling my name. It was a girl's voice. But it wasn't my sister's…_

_I was running through the forest which I instantly recognized as the forest by my home. I felt like I was reliving a memory. I couldn't control what was happening._

'_Well then catch up!'I yelled behind me. I kept running until I reached the edge of my pond. But instead of it being frozen over, it was completely normal._

_I looked behind me to see the girl I was talking to run up next to me. I was shocked when I saw her face._

_She looked almost exactly like Skyler, but she looked to be sixteen instead of fourteen. She was wearing colonial clothing, long black hair, but paler skin. But she had the same eyes as Skyler._

'_Not…fair…' she panted. I smirked, 'I won, Sera. So you have to go back and get the rods!'I said. She rolled her eyes, 'You cheated Jack!' she said angrily, I stuck my tongue out playfully, 'You snooze, you lose, Seraphim.' I teased._

Seraphim? Wait…I know that name…

_She turned away from me and started to make her way back to the village, 'Dang Trickster!' she yelled behind her shoulder._

_I cupped my hands around my mouth, 'Nasty Nerd!' I yelled after her._

_I laughed as she ran off into the woods._

What a happy dream you're having… Jack…

_I stiffened._

But…do you remember whathappened next that very day?

'_Pitch…what do you want now? Are you here to fight me and run away like you _always _do?' I hissed._

_Pitch chuckled, clearly amused._

Come now Jack, I'm only here to bring you a reminder…

_It suddenly got cold…a sort of coldness I could never conjure up._

_It felt suffocating…_

'_I don't know what you're talking about…'_

You mean you don't remember what happens next? How boring.

'_No…this is just a dream.'_

No Jack. This isn't just a dream.

This is a _memory_.

'_What…?'_

Now, let's see if _this _jogs your memory….

_A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, for a moment, I thought it was Skyler._

_But then I realized it wasn't hers._

_It was Seraphim's._


	13. Chapter 13 Lost Memories, Real Dreams

**Jack P.O.V.:**

My eyes snapped open, gasping in the cold air. I found myself still sitting on the large clock tower, darkness had fallen, and the city lights had begun to spring to life.

I breathed heavily, thick condensation escaping my mouth. I rubbed my face and growled irritably;

What was with these confusing dreams? Nothing seemed to connect! What did Pitch mean '_jog my memory_'? I should have regained all of my memories when I had my teeth—!

"I see you still don't remember." Pitch's voice chuckled behind me. I immediately stood up to face him. He seemed to have a vaguely smug expression on his face.

I gripped my staff and aimed it at him, my lips curled back in a snarl.

"What are you playing at Pitch? Why are giving me these messed up dreams!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrows.

"I told you Jack; they're not just dreams. They're memories." He said flatly, seeming to become annoyed with me.

"Well, whoever memories they are; they aren't mine! I _never knew_ a girl named _Sera_! You're just trying to mess with my head!" I said.

Pitch looked over at me, his golden eyes blazing with sadism, "So…you really don't remember her, do you…?" I scowled at him.

He chuckled, "…_Excellent…_" my stance relaxed a little, as did my expression, which switched from rage to confusion. "What…?"

_DONNNG…DONNNG…DONNNG ….!_

The large clock tower began to ring, vibrating under our feet. Pitch smiled a-matter-of-factly.

"Ah…it seems our time is up…" He said. I glared at him as he turned away from me.

"So what, you're just going to run away like the coward? If Skyler's the one you want, then why don't you just get her already? Why are you just beating around the bush?" I asked angrily. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, with an evil glint in his dead eyes.

"Because; it's just so much _fun _to toy with your simple little minds; to confuse you to the point of paranoia and insanity, to watch you suffer from chronic anxiety... and to see the fear in your desperate souls... I want to relish each _moment_. And besides…" He said turning away from me again.

"…the time isn't right. But soon, very soon; that girl will be mine. And she will help me _erase_ you from _existence_…" I scoffed, "As if she will. You heard her back at the Tooth Palace; she'll never join you!" "That is…if she wants her memories, Jack. Hehe…she reminds me so much of you; confused, lonely, and searching for answers she will never find…" he opened his hand and played with a nightmare that manifested itself around it. "You see Jack; two years ago, my powers weren't at their fullest. I became overconfident, and too hasty with my plans...I spent all those years in that hole wondering what had gone wrong. But then I realized; there was no flaw in the plan, the flaw was in the timing. And now; the time has come for me to taking my revenge." He closed his hand into a fist and the Nightmare disappeared. He looked over at me, "Jack, my offer still stands; you _can _join me, Skyler too, and we can create a world where it will be a paradise for us!" I scowled, "It might be a paradise for _you_, but that's _not_ what I want. I won't spend the rest of my _existence _living off children's fears." he looked at me blankly, "Very well." He said, "But one day, Jack, you'll come to understand that children won't believe in you unless they _fear _you… That's how _I _learned." I retained my glare as he was enveloped in his shadows. "_I'll see you again, sooner than you think…" _and with that; he disappeared without another word.

My arms fell to my sides as I stared intensely at the area where he disappeared to.

_This isn't a dream, Jack._

_This is a _memory.

"_Jack~!" _that girl's voice rang in my mind.

I gripped my head shutting my eyes tightly, "Aagh! It's not real! It's not real! Don't let it mess with your _head_!" I scolded myself,.

I rubbed my face and sighed tiredly. My head hanging limp, as I stared at the ground and shook my head in frustration, "Aargh…." I growled. I looked out into the city and sighed heavily.

"Hey wind!" I yelled. The breeze began to pick up, "Take me to the Pole."

The wind picked up and it carried me off.

I needed to tell this to North….

…And to Skyler.

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Skyler P.O.V.:**

Tooth and I stayed at the Pole. She had been teaching me the basics of flying for over four hours, but I quickly got the hang of it after about an hour.

"Oh, you're doing so much better!" Tooth said happily clapping her hands. I looked over to her, "What?" "You're flying!" I looked down and saw myself hovering several inches off the ground, just like Tooth, "Heh…I didn't even notice!" I laughed nervously.

I lowered myself on the ground and folded my wings down, looking back at them as I did so. "Okay…lower…and down. Yes!" I said, remembering Tooth's instructions on a 'graceful landing.' Tooth clapped her hands, "Bravo!" she said. I gave her a thumbs up, "Nailed it!" as I high-fived her.

Tooth became the older sister that I never had. She was sweet, kind, and caring towards others. She acts kind of motherly towards the others. And her fairies were adorable; Baby Tooth and I seemed to get along quite well.

I rubbed my shoulders, and in the corner of my eye I saw a familiar golden figure pass by. I looked over to see Sandy. Then I remembered what I wanted to talk to him about. "Hey Tooth, I've got something I need to take care of, I'll see later!" I turned around and flew off (rather clumsily) towards my room upstairs. I flung the door the door open, to see my jacket was still hanging on the chair. I dashed over to it and searched the pockets to find the white sand was still there. I grabbed a handful, cupping it in my hands, and flew out the door, just as fast as I'd come.

"Sandy? Sandy! Sand—!" I spotted him at the top floor where the Guardian symbol was engraved into the floor. I stopped just in time and stumbled into her landing, nearly dropping the sand.

Sandy tilted his head and shrugged, a question mark appeared over his head;

'_What is it?' _I sat on my knees in front of him, "I need to show you this." I said.

I opened my hands and showed him the white sand. His eyes widened as he looked back up at me and down at the sand again. He asked me where I got it from.

"I…well, when that nightmare had me pinned down yesterday I hit it with my sword and it…turned into this." I motioned to the sand. He looked confused.

He slowly made more pictures.

'_Skyler…neither I nor the Man in the Moon have used _white sand _in millennia…' _he depicted very slowly. I remained silent and wait for him to finish.

'_White sand is pretty much blank dream sand.' _"Blank?" he nodded.

'_It's dream sand that hasn't been molded into a dream yet.' _"Oh…I guess that makes sense…"

He made two shapes in each hand. '_There are two different kinds of dreams; Good dreams, and Nightmares. But; dreams don't always start out Good or Bad. All dreams start out shapeless; devoid of any true substance, that is, until they find their shape from children's ideas, dreams…and imagination. All dreams have a beginning…' _he took a few small handfuls of sand and let it run through her fingers as it slowly turned gold and swirled around him, creating shapes and designs.

I subconsciously ruffled my wings with excitement. Sandy smiled, taking my hands and closing them over the white sand.

'_Now it's your turn.' _He nodded his head encouragingly. I looked down at my closed hands and hesitated.

"What am I supposed to do…?" I asked. He gave a silent laugh.

'_Use your imagination.' _He tapped his head, winking. I looked down at my hands for a moment and closed my eyes.

After a few moments, I felt something inside my hand move. I opened my eyes and unfolded my hands. I gasped jumping, and what was in my hand flew away.

It was a robin; a _real _one. I looked around as it flew over my head. I gave a laugh of disbelief, "I…I didn't…did I…?" Sandy nodded.

'_Like we said; you can make _dreams _reality.' _

**I got lazy and didn't want to write anymore. So hopefully you understand the saying in the beginning.**

**Luv ya guys.**

**~VPF**


	14. Chapter 14 Jack and Sky

**Skyler P.O.V.:**

I leaned over the balcony outside the workshop; I hugged by sweater around myself, with one hand holding a warm mug of eggnog, and my wings were tucked tightly against my back, trying to avoid the painful cold. I sighed, condensation escaping my mouth.

It was beautiful outside; ice and snow covered the mountain tops, the sun had set almost completely and the moon had arrived to take its place.

I stared at my hand as I weaved dream sand in between my fingers back and forth as it fluctuated from white to gold, as if I were opening and closing a cell phone, waiting for a call that would never come. It felt like three days ago; I was the socially awkward 13 going on 14-year-old with only one friend in the world. Now…I met the Guardians. And they became the closest thing to an _actual _family I've had in a long time.

Sandy told me what I could do. What I was _really _capable of. And I guess you could say I understand why I can….or '_should_' be a Guardian. Let's shed some light on that subject:

Pitch represents bad dreams.

Sandy represents good dreams.

And me…well…from what Sandy told me…

I represent the _beginning _of dreams… and I can mold my sand into anything, and it becomes the real deal. Pretty cool, except I have to be careful on what I create, for example; I create a Rhino out of thin air.

Picture that.

…

Not a pretty situation is it?

Funny; if I had this ability or _gift _my whole life, then why didn't I notice it? Or _do _something with it? Like what happened to my parents…

I groaned and rubbed my face. What am I doing reminiscing on this? I should just shut up, and enjoy this while I can…

"Hey there Tinker Bell…" I was pulled from my thoughts and looked up to see Jack sitting on the railing with that annoying smirk on his face. His blue eyes full of mischief and playfulness, his eyebrows knit in confident determination.

I raised a questioning eyebrow, my wings fluttered slightly in agitation, "'_Tinker Bell_?" I asked. He laughed and jumped down, standing beside me. He pinched the tip of my wing, and I immediately flinched away from his touch, he laughed, "So; how was flying lessons? Fall much?" he joked ignoring my question, twitching my wings, I rolled my eyes and I gave a half smile, shrugging, "No…just had problems with…location and direction. But it was fine." Jack smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I nodded, and leaned my back against the railing, "And Sandy taught me a few things…" "Like what?" Jack asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Like this."

I opened my hand and white sand swirled around forming the shape of a butterfly, Jack's eyes widened and he looked at me and at the shape, "W-whoa…how did-how did you do that?" he asked, giving small laughs of disbelief, I shrugged, "That's not all." I closed my hand over the shape and closed my eyes.

After a moment I opened my hands and a light blue butterfly fluttered out of it. Jack jumped back a little and gave a small gasp.

"How…can you…?" "Honestly; I don't know." I said, looking away from his shock expression and out at the open scenery. "I just figured it out today."

There was a long silence between us. I internally scolded myself.

_First time you get to talk to Jack Frost _alone _and you have nothing else to say! Say something you idiot!_

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to think of what to say. "Um…Ja—"

"You know…I was in the same position as you once." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically, "What?" "You know; being a new Guardian and stuff…and…having no memory…" I tilted my head to the side, "You forgot something too?" he shrugged, "Yeah...I wanted to know who I was before I was…you know…who I am now; Jack Frost." He motioned to himself, and I nodded understandingly.

Then he shrugged, "But I got my memories back…or…at least I think I did…" "What do you mean?" he looked down unsurely, and shook his head, "It's nothing…" I scooted closer and nudged the older boy, "C'mon, you can tell me!" I said smiling. He smiled back and looked at the floor again and sighed.

"Well…I guess I should tell you… I already told North, so…" he trailed off.

"What…does it have something to do with…Pitch?" I didn't like saying his name. it left a bitter taste in my mouth. His face darkened and closed his eyes.

"I've…I've been having these weird dreams…but they feel more like memories, there's always this _girl_, uh, Sera I think her name was…" my eyes widened, my wings ruffled out in anticipation.

_Sera? I know that name…_

"…it was back when I was human…she always…she seemed…I think she was my friend…or…my girlfriend…or something like that…" I immediately had the urge to ask him what I was thinking; "Was there a bear?" I blurted out. He gave me a surprised look

"Y-yeah…how did you know?" I stared down at my mug knitting my eyebrows.

"I've been having dreams about being chased by a bear…and the name Sera popped up too…" I looked up at him, "Do you know what it could mean at all?" he shook his head.

"I have _no idea_." He said, shaking his head. I sighed.

I remembered seeing a boy about his age in one of my dreams…but he had brown hair and eyes. I don't know what it was, but it was like we were best friends…

…Or someone important.

But I thought I shouldn't tell him. Then I remembered what I should have done a while ago. My wings fluttered nervously.

"Um…Jack?" he looked over at me. My face became pink with embarrassment, "Uh… I'm…_really _sorry about punching you…and throwing a shoe at your head, and calling you Frosty the Snow-Jerk…I just…a lot happened…" Jack laughed, "Don't worry about it. I kinda deserved it anyway…" "And what happened at the pond and the Tooth Palace; I don't think I thanked you for that either…" I turned my head away so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

"You thanked me at the pond." He said a-matter-of-factly.

I know I did. But he did something I felt like I could never repay him for…I felt my head where my bruise was, it didn't hurt as much as before, but it was still sore.

I set my mug aside, and folded my wings down flat on my back.

"I know but…" I muttered. My face became a darker shade of pink, and my wings trembled; gosh, I hated how they expressed what I was feeling internally.

"Jack." I turned to him and our eyes met once again; that strange but compatible mix of brown and blue.

I took a deep breath and out of sheer impulse, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, resting my head on his shoulder. He tensed.

He dropped his staff.

_Clack!_

**Jack P.O.V.**

My body tensed at her sudden contact. Not that I didn't like it, it was just so…

…_Familiar_.

I could feel the heat radiate off her face, and I knew what that meant: she was blushing.

"Thank you Jack…for everything…" she whispered in my ear. After a moment or two of stiffness, I relaxed.

I hesitantly warpped my arms around her and hugged her back, surprisingly a little tighter than I wanted to. But she didn't seem to mind, and neither did I.

After about a moment she pulled away, her face completely red and her wings trembling. What was she embarrassed about?

"I…I should go inside now…" she stuttered slightly, she picked up her mug and flew back inside clumsily, her shoulders as stiff as a statue (either do to being a beginner at flying or her being nervous). I watched until she was out of my line of sight.

I bent over and picked up my staff, not noticing I had dropped it. I stood back up and continued took look in the direction she left to.

"Weird…" I murmured to myself. It was strange.

When she hugged me, it felt so familiar. So…_natural_. It was completely unreal.

And for the first time in _decades _I felt my face warm up a little.

Then something flashed in my mind like an image of an old memory; a girl and I…she looked just like Skyler, she was hugging me….

'_Thanks Jack!'_

I gripped my head as a sharp pain followed shortly after. "_Auugh_…!" I groaned.

I pulled my hand away and winced, "Wha…what was that…?" I blinked a couple of times.

The image of the girl stayed in my mind.

_Why does she look so much like Skyler? Where do I know her from…?_

I shook my head, "I need to know if I have all my memories or not…or else this is just going to bother me…"

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I…am an idiot. What the _fudge _did I just do?

Oh yeah! Great; hug the dude who saved your life! Just brilliant! Now he's going to think I _like_ him! _Dang it_!

_Dang it dang it dang it dang it DANG IT!_

No, no, no, no, NO! I told myself NOT to do this!

"_AAURGH!" _I grabbed fists full of my hair and growled under my breath, and flopped backwards on my bed. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, my face burning hot.

I was too embarrassed to go outside and talk to the others.

_Jack might've told everyone what I did…_

Thank God I'm training with Bunny tomorrow. I need something to distract me.

_Badly._

I grabbed one of my sketch books and opened it to the page where I left off. I stared at it.

It was a sketch of me…or…at least someone that looked like me, and she was wearing an outfit that looked like it was from colonial times.

I gasped.

_Sera…_


	15. Chapter 15 Clash of Frosty & Tinker Bell

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"All right...c'mon out ya little ankle-biter…" Skyler giggled as she hid behind a Sentinel Egg. She slowly peeked around it and saw Bunny twitching his ears and sniffing the air. His ears stopped twitching as he heard a rustle behind the egg statue, "I know where you're hiding…" he smirked.

He bounded over to the statue and jumped behind it, "Gotch'ya—!" He stopped and saw the other side was vacant. His ears went down in confusion, "What the…?" "I got _you_!"

Skyler popped out and tugged on his ears, "Gyaah!" he fell backwards with a thud. He sat up and looked around, but didn't find his attacker. He looked back behind him, "Where'd she go…?" he grumbled.

"Right here!" his head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw her standing in front of him with an innocent smile on her face. Bunny jumped back up and looked down at her with smug look. "Ha-ha. Very funny. I wish I never taught you that…" he grumbled. Skyler laughed and stomped her heel into the ground a few times and a hole showed up and she jumped into it with a giggle.

Bunny sighed and flattened his ears back, "Oi…little…I'm getting too old for this…" she popped back up and tackled him onto the ground from behind, "Let your guard down! I win!" she laughed. Bunny turned on his back and propped himself up on his elbows looking down at the Human girl hugging his torso. "Ugh…" he groaned, rolling his eyes.

Skyler laughed uncontrollably, giving the large rabbit a big toothy grin like a five-year-old. She flicked his nose, "Got you again!" she said. He sighed and couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable when she grinned like that.

She should smile like this for often, he thought.

He laughed and stood up, lifting her off of him, "Alright, Sheila, you win. How 'bout we take a break from training and paint some eggs, that sound good?" he asked, she nodded, "Yeah! That sounds cool." She said, "Alright, I'll meet you in the clearing." He said, Skyler nodded and stomped her heel on the ground and jumped into the tunnel. Bunny sighed and put his paws on his hips, "I don't get her sometimes…" he said with a smile.

"So, is the cotton tail having fun with Tinker Bell?" Bunny rolled his eyes at the voice above him. "What are you doing here, Frostbite?" Jack laughed and jumped from his perch on a tree branch.

"Eh. North sent me to check up on her. The others were busy." He said shrugging, resting his staff over his shoulder.

Skyler popped out of another tunnel hole, "Hey, Bunny! Do you know where—?" She stopped when she saw Jack. "Oh…whoa, uh, when did you get here?" she asked, sitting up straight, panting slightly wiping her hands off.

Jack seemed to shift a little, "I…I just got here. I was told to check up on you…so…" he said, with a slight hint of awkwardness. She smiled at him like nothing was wrong, but her eyes held a certain uneasiness. She turned around, "Well, I'm good. Just getting some 'tunnel practice' in." bunny sensed the awkward tension, "If you're looking for the brushes; they're by the tree, next to the river." She nodded, "'Kay, thanks Bunny." she turned to the winter spirit, "I'll see you back at the Pole, Jack." She stomped her heel again, "Wait a min—" but she was already down the tunnel.

"Aaaand….she's gone." Jack slumped over. He turned to Bunny who had a weary look on his face, "_Why _did you teach her that?" Jack asked, pointing where Skyler was standing just moments ago.

Bunny sighed, "I'm beginning to ask myself the same question, mate." Jack sighed and puffed his cheeks out, "This is the 10th time today she's avoided me…what's up with her?" he hopped back on his tree branch, slouching back.

"How should I know? What'd you do you _think _you did to _make _her 'avoid' you?" Jack slipped his legs over the other side of the branch and fell backwards, dangling upside down by his legs, "My good looks. Isn't that obvious?" he said jokingly, with his signature smirk. Bunny rolled his eyes and walked over to the tree. He stared at him. He was hiding something;

"I should get back." Jack jumped down from the tree, "I'll see you around." "Wait a minute," Bunny grabbed his hood, yanking him back, "You're not going anywhere just yet." Jack gulped, "Oh…great…" he murmured. "I have an idea. Come with me, and I want you to hide and…" he whispered the rest in his ear. Jack smirked, "That's what I do best." He said.

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I mindlessly started painting eggs, thinking about what just happened. I started acting weird around Jack. I didn't want to think about last night. It was the cheesiest thing I've ever done. Why did I _hug him_? I barely know him! He probably thinks I'm a creep now. I need to stay away from him…or else he'll be just like everyone else…

I shook my head and scowled,_ he's nothing but a notorious, trouble making, flirt…_

I sighed, my brain completely exhausted.

I continued to paint and suddenly, a familiar tune came to mind. I don't remember where I heard it from I just… knew it.

Soon I started humming. I smiled as it brought back fond memories of when I was little.

"Hey, what're you humming, Sky?" I was pulled out my trance and looked over at bunny who was smiling kindly at me. My face became pink, and my shoulders went stiff.

"Uh…n-nothing…I mean… I'm not humming!" I blurted out, sounding _totally _unconvincing

. Bunny snorted, "No point in hidin' it now; I heard you singing." He smirked. I looked away and hyper-focused on painting my egg, leaning my face closer to it. "…sound horrible, don't I?" I murmured with a skeptical smile.

"It sounded nice." He said. I blushed, no one's ever told me that…

But then again, he's probably just trying to be polite…maybe…

"You know the words?" he asked. I bit my lip, "I think so…it's Gaelic. I think." "Can I hear?" I stiffened, "Uh…I don't…I'm…uh, I just…"

I didn't like singing in front of others. It made me self-conscious. But… no one else is here…might as well just go for it.

"Alright…but I might screw up on some of the words…can't guarantee it being perfect…"

I continued painting my egg, and started to sing it:

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan _

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _

_Do thir, dileas fhein _

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn _

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire _

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og _

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan _

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _

_Do thir, dileas fhein _

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn _

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire _

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og _

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

I smiled once I finished. It'd been a while since I sang that song. It was funny that I could remember it.

I heard soft snores next to me. I looked to my side to see Bunny sound asleep, a half painted egg limp in his paw and his brush at his side.

"Did he fall sleep?" I said with an un-amused look. He continued to snore and my expression softened into a smile. I sighed, "All well…" I started to yawn, feeling sleeping all of a sudden. I stretched arms, my wings following, and rested my head against the tree closing my eyes.

Hopping through tunnels can really tire you out…I'll just…sleep for a minute…

And with that I fell fast asleep.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I jumped from my perch in front of the sleeping two. Skyler was snuggled up in Bunny's arms fast asleep. She looked peaceful, Bunny was out cold; snoring loudly.

I snickered at the two of them. "Aw…I wish I had a _camera_ right now…" I said with a snort. Skyler murmured in her sleep and snuggled up against Bunny some more.

Skyler sang that song pretty well, it was calming enough that _I _almost fell asleep.

I sighed staring at the two, "Bunny wanted me to stay here and watch her sleep? This wasn't part of the plan…Huh…maybe next time." I turned to leave, resting my staff on my shoulder, _maybe we'll hang out another time…_.

"Jack…" I stopped and looked back at Skyler curiously, "No fair…dang trickster…" she mumbled. I froze.

I turned around and walked over to her and crouched to her level, watching her curiously.

She squirmed a little, mumbling in her sleep. "…Jack….you tripped me…cheater…" She grumbled. I laughed; _so she's dreaming about me? I never knew I was that amazing. _I smirked.

My eyes wandered over to the eggs she painted. I picked one up and looked it over.

It was amazing. It was a picture of a cherry blossom branch, intricately designed and the flowers vibrantly detailed.

_Well…she does have a lot of sketch books…she's pretty good…_

I heard a low groan and saw her push off of Bunny and onto the ground, curled up in a ball. Her hair was braided in long pig-tails that were sprawled in different directions, and her wings twitched as she slept.

I snickered again, "Such a weird kid." I thought I should just I set the plan in motion anyway.

I shook Skyler's shoulder a little bit, "Hey. Tinker Bell; wake up." I whispered, she grumbled and woke up groggily, "Hmn…?" she looked up and her eyes widened, she jumped, knocking heads with me. We both fell backwards gripping our heads, "Agh…" we both groaned.

Skyler sat up, gripping her head tightly; I forgot she had bruise there. She moved her hand away wincing, "I didn't know you stalk people while they sleep." She mumbled. She stood up and wiped herself off. Bunny was still asleep, seeming unfazed by our sudden outburst.

I stood up, picking up my staff and dusting myself off. "…And I didn't know you had such a hard head." I mumbled back.

She sighed, standing up and was about to walk away, "I'd…better get going then." _Not even a snarky reply back…_ I scowled. "Hey, wait a minute!" I grabbed her wrist and she stopped. She shot a glare at me over her shoulder.

"_Why _are you avoiding me?" I asked.

I was fed up with this.

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I turned to meet his agitated gaze, "I'm not avoiding you, Frost." I turned to him fully and crossed my arms, "I'm busy, okay? Why are you here, anyway? I thought you left." he seemed to pout slightly, his eyebrows knit in annoyance, "Don't switch the subject. You _are_ avoiding me…See!" he pointed at me accusingly, "Even now, you're avoiding eye contact with me!"

I was. But I was doing it out of nervousness. His gaze was making me uncomfortable. He stepped closer to me, his arms crossed. I noticed he was about half a foot taller than me, and I knew he was looking down on me like an angry parent with their child. I shifted slightly. I _hated_ feeling _smaller_.

"Well, I can't look you in the eye when you're glaring down at me." I said, turning my head away.

He groaned and threw his arms down turning away from me, "Ugh! You're just—!" he growled, throwing his arms up in exasperation. He turned back at me, "Why do you have to be so _infuriatingly difficult_?!"

'_Difficult?' _

I gritted my teeth.

"What's your problem Jack?" I asked, getting fed up with his attitude. He turned to me, "What's _my _problem? I should be asking _you_ that! Since you're the one _avoiding me_!" my face became red, "For the _last time_! I'm _not _avoiding you!" "Then what was that little stunt back at the entrance when I came to check up on you?!" "I was _busy_!" "Busy doing _what_? Making holes in the ground?" my wings began to buzz angrily, "Well _you _don't have the _weight of the world _on _your _back!" "Hey! I was in the _same position_ as _you_, _Tinker Bell_!" he snapped.

"Quit calling me _Tinker Bell_! There's no need to be rude!" I said flatly. He scoffed and crossed his arms, "_Rude_? Oh, and you're _not_?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "How about the time you _socked_ me in the _jaw_!" my wings flapped sporadically, "I said I was _sorry_!" "Well, tell that to my bruised _face_!" he snapped, his eyes narrowed. "There's nothing there you wimp! _I'm _the one with the _bruise _on my _forehead_!" I growled. "Well that's your fault; you klutz!"

"How much of a _jerk _can you be, _Jackson Frost_?!" I yelled, hissing out his name, Jack was taken aback by the sudden hostility in my voice. I even surprised myself. But his angry demeanor returned as he scowled at me. "_I'm_ not the _jerk _here!" he snapped, pointing at me.

"I expected you to be a little _nicer_!" I poked his chest. My wings beating harder, Jack scowled back, "Hey, I'm just telling the truth here, kid; you're being a total brat right now!" He shot back; I clenched my jaw, "Who're you calling a _brat_? And I'm _fourteen…_!" I snapped, my feet leaving the ground. "Well _I'm three hundred_ and _eighteen…_!" he yelled, "…With the mindset of a seven-year-old!" I went a little higher; Jack clenched his jaw, "_Nasty Nerd!_"

I hovered above him "_Dang Trickster!" _

We both stopped, and stared at each other, our expressions full of surprise.

"Well…_this _must be an awkward time." Both our heads turned towards Bunnymund who was standing with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. My face became red and I slowly landed on the ground, folding my wings down.

"Care to explain?" Jack and I looked up at each other, I glared threateningly at him, he had an _almost _hurt expression but it quickly shifted into a scowl. "No…there's nothing to explain. Sorry Bunny… I have to go." I said as I clenched my fists and walked away. My eyes remained locked with Jack's, but I turned my head away and down at the ground.

"_Jerk_." I growled, punching Jack in the arm and whipping him in the face with my right wing as I walked past him. He recoiled and held his arm, and rubbed his face "Ow…" he mumbled. I took a few steps and flew off.

_He's just the same... _I thought angrily.

_I always screw things up…_

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Alright: what was that all about? What happened to the plan?" Bunny asked me. I looked away, "She's stubborn as a mule…that girl…it didn't go so well." "I can see that; but I said, 'ask her to hang out' _not _get into a fight, mate!" He said. I whirled in his direction.

"W-well she—! I didn't—! _UURGH!_" I threw my arms up in frustration. "She's the most immature, selfish, _inconsiderate_—!"Bunny started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Kangaroo?" I snapped, he didn't acknowledge my insult but regained his composure after laughing, "She's _just _like you, mate! It's hilarious!" I got into his face.

"She is _nothing _like me!" Bunny sighed and smiled, shaking his head, "You should know her as much as I do, Jack." I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean? I barely know her—" "I heard you eavesdropping outside her door the other night when I was talking with her. You know what happened to her, too." I looked at him, a little surprised, I almost forgot about that… Then I pouted, _stupid ears of his…_

"And she also told me what happened last night…and she's been avoiding you because…she's just…scared." He said. I shook my head with a confused look.

"_Scared_? Why would she be _scared_? I didn't—" "She's afraid of what you think of her. Skyler isn't the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, or be openly affectionate. She's very reserved Jack. And you've just proved she can't be around you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

There was a long silence between us. "So…" Bunny said, "I saw you getting uneasy around her. Mind telling me why that is?" He asked leaning against the tree.

I paused. I didn't what to say because of how ridiculous it sounded.

"She _hugged_ me." I said, not looking at him. Bunny snorted and pushed off the tree.

"When she _hugged _you? _That's _what you're getting all nervous about? Pft! That's _child's play_!" "Well…it didn't feel that way!" I said. Bunny's eyes widened and a smirk crept across his face.

"Ohhh-ho-ho…! Don't tell me you—!" I whipped around, "No! It wasn't anything like that!" I snapped; my face red with irritation.

"Besides; I don't _like _her that way. It's just…when she did, it…it felt…it felt so _familiar_…" I said looking at the ground, "It was weird… I remembered something…it was…back when I was human…there was this girl and…I don't know…" "Was it your sister?" I shook my head, "No it was someone else…" I ran a hand through my silver-white hair and craned my head back. I groaned and threw my hand down to my side, "_Ugh_…." I groaned.

"Wait…you got all your memories back; you _should_ know who this girl is." I whipped back around towards Bunny, my eyes full of exasperation, "_I know_! But—I _don't remember_! I just-th-there's _holes_! It feels like there're _holes_ in my memory now!" I waved my hands around my head frantically.

Bunny put his paws on my shoulders, "Whoa…slow down mate." I breathed heavily and looked at the ground.

My head was spinning with unanswered questions.

Bunny let go of my shoulders with a concerned look on his face. I've never freaked out like this in front of anyone.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping, "I just…I _don't know_…" Bunny thought for a moment. "Jack. Pitch can't be trusted." I looked up with a confused eyebrow raised. "I know that, but what does that have anything—?"

He looked me in the eye. "_Pitch _was the one who gave you your teeth back." He said.

I hesitated, and then it finally sunk in.

"Pitch must've tampered with your memories." I thought for a moment. "There's only one way to find out…"

"Tooth Palace." We both said. I smiled, "Alright! Let's go—!"

"Whoa, not so fast, mate." Bunny grabbed my hood, stopping me from making a break for it.

"First; you've got some patching up to do with Skyler." I slouched.

"…_Fine…_" I grumbled.

**The song was 'Noble Maiden Fair' from Brave. I just thought it fit. *shrugs* Boy…this was weird to write…a lot of…tension. **

**All well, on with the story.**

**~VPF**


	16. Chapter 16 Misunderstood & Absent Teeth

**Skyler P.o.V.**

I scribbled furiously in my sketchbook, a slight scowl twisting my features; I pushed my green framed glasses up my nose as they began to slide down, I wore my blue zip-up sweatshirt, jeans and snow boots, and my thick black hair was back in a messy bun . I don't when I started drawing, but I found myself sketching a scene of the argument Jack and I had two days ago. I haven't talked to him since then. I blew a strand of loose hair out of my face.

And I want to _keep it _that way; I was so mad at him it was ridiculous! I don't want to be anywhere nearthat notorious, blockheaded, trickster—!

"Skyler? Skyler are you listening?" My hand immediately stopped scribbling the scene, and I looked up to see North giving me a concerned expression. I looked down at my drawing and saw that my hand was covered in graphite residue, which only happens when I draw for a really long time. But it was worse than any other time I've drawn.

I slowly put down my mechanical pencil and closed the sketch book. "Yeah…sorry…um…" I didn't know what else to say. I sighed and set the book aside.

I was training with North today in his office, and I didn't hear a word he said. Not a good start in trying to learn the aspects of all the Guardians. I felt horrible. I guess I'm going on the Naughty List this year. North was telling me about his swords and how in his younger years defeated a whole armada with just a bent steak knife…

…_While _eating dinner. Oh. I guess I was listening…I think…

North crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something I need to know?" he asked. I shifted uneasily in my chair under his prying gaze, like when a child isn't telling their parents the whole truth. I bit my lip, "No." I lied, internally grimacing.

I really didn't want to go into detail about my argument with Jack about something so stupid and it blowing out of proportion. It was embarrassing.

"You can't hide it, child, I see it all over your face. You've been so quiet, for two days, and you are drawing in a безумие!" He said. "Bezu…what?" I asked confused at his Russian expression, "In a Frenzy." I nodded understandingly. I stared at my hands which were folded in my lap and twiddled my fingers. "It's nothing…it…it's just something stupid…" I said shyly. North chuckled his deeply, "Well this old man wants to know what 'stupid' thing is bothering my pupil." He said, his youthful blue eyes sparkling.

I smiled, North never failed to make me smile. I sighed, giving in and decided to tell him, "Jack and I had an argument…it was a stupid argument, and it was mostly my fault." I said, looking to the sighed out the window.

North stroked his long beard, nodding slowly, "Ah, now I know why Jack isn't here…how did argument start?" he said.

Oh _great_. _Now _I have to tell him the details...

I internally cursed myself and crossed my arms, "Jack got mad at me because I was avoiding him…for…reasons…" I faltered at the end a little. "And those reasons are…?" he pressed.

I pursed my lips and shrugged, "I…_we_, kinda had…an 'awkward' moment a few days ago, and…I was just so embarrassed by it…I…it…it's hard to explain." North sat in the chair across from me, "Try me." He said with an expectant grin.

This couldn't get any more…awkward for me.

It was like a father talking to his teenage daughter about a fight she had with her —shudder—_'boy friend'_. Ugh…the thought of it made me cringe.

But then again…North was like a father figure towards me…

"Fine… *sigh* In school, I was friends with this oneboy_…_and we were close friends, but…there was this one day, and I did something… straight forward… I hugged him, or something, I can't remember, and he was okay with it…but then his friends found out. And since then he thought I was an embarrassment to him every time we hung out…so, we…our friendship broke off…" I could feel my face become hot out of embarrassment.

"…And a few days ago, I made that same mistake with Jack." I took off my glasses and started to clean them off with my white sweater, "So, to save him from embarrassment, I just started avoiding him. I know. It was a stupid idea but…" I sighed again and slipped my glasses back on, not wanting to continue.

"…so to save you the heartache of losing a friend, you kept your distance." North finished. He was absolutely right.

I nodded, North smiled, "Skyler; Jack is not like that." He said. I remained silent, listening to what he had to say.

"Jack, as you know, can be mischievous, reckless, rebellious, and _sometimes_ make the wrong decisions."

_Note taken_, I thought.

"But aside from those traits; he has a good heart." Yeah, I know that. But that doesn't…

"Whatever that one boy did to you, it is in past now; Jack, on other hand, would _never _do something like that." I looked up at North, and saw his eyes held great seriousness. My wings twitched with curiosity.

"Jack was alone for 300 _years_; the children did not see him. So he never had one friend he could count on. But he always had a smile on his face and spread fun to children throughout the world. But deep down; he was greatly forlorn." I stared at him; a sad and surprised look crossed my face.

I never knew…

"Why do I tell you this? Because if he lost a friend; especially you, a piece of him would be lost, too. He puts on a strong face, but his heart can be fragile." I pressed my lips together.

I never knew that…he was alone for that long…

"So, now do you understand why he would be upset when you avoided him?" I nodded silently, completely ashamed of myself. "Getting angry is just his way of showing he cares."

There was a long silence. I continued to stare at my hands.

"You two have strong connection." North said, I looked up at him, "How can you tell?" I asked. North smiled, "I can feel it…"

He grabbed his stomach, "…in my belly!" I stared blankly at him, and then I pressed my lips together to keep me from smiling. I snickered, and burst out laughing. "What? My belly is never wrong!" I covered my mouth, trying to quiet myself; I cleared my throat, "Okay…" I said, my laughter subsiding.

_Growl…_

There was a pause; North's hands were still on his barrel, his eyes darting around.

"…and it is never wrong when it's time to eat." He said. I snickered again, smiling. He reached over to a plate of cookies. I looked over and saw and elf spit one back up onto the plate without North noticing.

I jumped up as North picked up a cookie, "I…don't think you want those…" I put my hand on his for him to set it down. North looked at the cookie and back at me, and set it down, "You're right. These ones are stale." He said. I sighed with relief as he asked the elves to bring him a new tray.

"Now, there is one more thing I need to converse with you." He leaned forward and poked my chest.

"What is your _center_." He said, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "My…my _center_?" I repeated, North nodded, "Though you are Guardian-in-Training, you are still a Guardian, and each Guardian has a center." He stood up and picked up a Russian nesting doll that looked like him.

"This is how I taught it to Jack." He showed me the doll and I saw an intimidating expression painted on it, "On outside; you see me as big, intimidating…" he opened the doll to reveal another that was laughing, "You…can be jolly?" he nodded and opened another to reveal a sly looking one, "But I can also be mysterious," another opened to reveal an angry looking one, "And fearless," opened another, "And caring," _note taken,_ I thought smiling, "And my center…"

He opened the last one to reveal a baby with big blue eyes, I looked at it confusedly as he put it in my hand, "Tell me, Skyler; what do you see?" he asked.

"Uhm….a…tiny…wooden baby…with….big eyes?" "Yes!" North said, I cocked my head to the side, "You're a tiny wooden baby?" "Yes— No! No, the eyes look at the eyes." I looked at them, "You see; they are filled with wonder. That is what I was _born _to do! They only see the wonder in the world." I turned it over in my hand a few times thinking it over. North put a hand on my shoulder and looked over it, "Eyes that see light and magic in the air…_wonder_ is what I put in the world." I looked at the wooden figure in my hand, understanding what he meant. He led me outside and motioned to the working din of the elves and Yetis.

"_That _is my center; to bring _wonder _to children around the world. That is why I do what I do." "I get it…" I said. North laughed his jolly laugh, "Good! Good…now tell me…"

He bent down to meet my eye level, "What is _your _center?" "My center…" I repeated.

What is my center? What am I good at giving kids…?

What have _I _ever put into this world that would make kids happy…?

I thought for a long time and shook my head, disappointment over coming me.

"I'm not sure." I said. North put a hand on my head and smiled, "Don't worry конфетка. You will know soon enough; if Man in Moon chose you, a human, to become Guardian; then you surely have something special inside that you will bring into the world." He took my hand into his gently and closed it over the figure.

"Keep it as reminder." He said. I smiled and nodded.

_What is my center…?_

**Jack P.O.V.**

I hadn't seen Skyler in two days. Yeah, I _was _going to do what Bunny suggested I do and apologize, but it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to me. She's been hanging out at the Pole for a while…and there hasn't been any sign of Pitch lately.

So, I decided to confront Tooth about the 'holes' in my memory. I needed my teeth again.

**~X~X~X~**

The Tooth Palace was back in order after Pitch's attack a few days earlier. The fairies were swarming in and out, organizing the teeth and putting them in their correct spots. I landed on a platform and twirled my staff, resting it on my shoulder as I looked around the Palace, a few fairies stopping to stare at me for a moment, I winked at them and few fell in mid flight. I turned away with a smirk on my face, "Works every time…"

**~X~X~X~**

I jumped from platform to platform until I reached the sorting center where I saw Tooth jabbering away about teeth and directions, I smiled, "Tooth! Hey Tooth I need to—"

I stopped and saw that aside from her fairies; she wasn't alone. Right next to her, also buzzing away was Skyler, apparently helping Tooth sort and speaking at an equally fast pace.

"Two molars seven incisor from Japan, Canada; canines, be careful with those! Four wisdom teeth from Spain, Ooh…that's gotta hurt…Tooth what do we do with these—? Wait! Never mind Seattle, Washington, middle incisors! Wait is that a molar—?!"

"Tooth…?" she stopped and turned around grinning at me, "Jack!" she flew over and hugged me. Skyler was still jabbering away until she turned to ask Tooth a question and noticed she wasn't there. She stopped fluttering and turned around and we made eye contact. She seemed to stiffen a little; a worried and shocked expression crossed her face. The fairies seemed to stop for a moment and stare, sensing the strange emotions swirling in the air. Tooth noticed it too.

I continued to stare at Skyler, "Um…Tooth, can I talk to you…_privately_." I asked. "Ahm…" Tooth looked back at Skyler and back at me unsurely, "Tooth it's fine! I've got this!" Skyler said with a cheery smile, which looked genuine, but her eyes told a different story; she looked…sad.

Tooth hesitated and nodded, "if you need help, ask Baby Tooth, she knows her way around." She said. Skyler nodded and slowly turned back to sorting the teeth with the help of Baby Tooth.

Tooth turned back to me, "What is it?" she asked, seeming a little worried, I twirled my staff around my fingers staring at the ground and back up at her violet eyes, "I need to talk to about my memories…" I said quietly. A twinge of concern made its way across her face. "Come with me." she said, I nodded, not making a second glance behind me.

**~X~X~X~**

She led to me to one of the seven large structures which held my teeth and began to look around the slots, skimming over them. I looked it over in wonder; it was bigger than the last time.

"So…I heard you got into an argument with Skyler the other day." Tooth said, not taking her eyes off the rows of teeth. I cringed, but shrugged casually, "Yeah…it was nothing important though." I said, half lying. Tooth stopped, raising an eyebrow at me and continued to search, "It doesn't seem like it…but she's sorry about it."

I gave a small snort, "As if she is…" I mumbled, "I heard that." She said. I sighed, "Tooth; she's as stubborn as a horse, she's definitely _not _going to be sorry about it, and even if she _is _she's not going to admit it." I said.

"Jack; I know you're sorry too, so don't make it look like it was all her fault. She admits avoiding you wasn't the best choice, but she didn't want to get hurt again." I stopped twirling my staff and looked at her, a curious eyebrow raised, "What do mean 'again'?" Tooth stopped and covered her mouth, "Oh dear, I think I said too much…" she said, a little embarrassed. I flew up to her, "C'mon, tell me!" I pressed, she shook her head, "It's not my place to say; you're just going to ask her yourself." She said, flying to another row of teeth, I followed her, "But you saw her! She doesn't want to talk to me, let alone be near me! How _can_ I ask her?"

"Be gentle with her." She said, looking me in the eye, "Stubborn and strong willed as she is, she's also shy and sensitive. Don't be too rough on her or else you two will be in a position where your friendship will be hard to fix." She said seriously. I looked away and knit my eyebrows.

"I never said she _was _my friend anyway…" I felt Tooth's small gentle hand touch my face, and guided my head for me to look at her, her eyes full of seriousness and understanding.

"Don't lie to yourself, Jack." She said softly, "I know we haven't known her for that long; but I also know you care about her just as much as we do; Maybe even a little more. You're like her older brother; and I know you look out for her like a little sister. But don't let _your _stubbornness cloud your judgment, Jack." I paused and looked down at the ground, "Talk to her later today. But just…be gentle. You're good at that." She smiled; I sighed quietly and looked up hopefully at her. "Sure…" She nodded with her normal smile and turned back to the teeth and stopped at a certain spot.

"Here we are…" she pulled out the container that held my teeth and handed it to me. "Are you sure about this…?" I took the container into my hands and looked down at the diamond designs, my fingers gently grazing it.

"Yes, I'm sure…" I hesitantly pressed the center. The container opened.

I remained silent as I stared at the contents in the box. My eyes widened with shock, horror and confusion. Tooth looked down at the box and back at me with a horrified look.

Six teeth were missing.

I never got _all _of my memories back.

Pitch tampered with my memories.

"Oh no…no, no, no, _no_…." I said, slight panic in my voice as I ran a hand through my hair and gripping my head. The truth was clear now.

Seraphim…might've really been…

…someone I knew.

**I'm evil, I know. I stopped it here. Well **_**too bad**_**! And you've probably noticed this, but I've been trying to make Skyler as HUMAN AS POSSIBLE. Is she human enough for you guys? But the important question is; do you **_**like **_**her? Be honest guys, review/comment this, I NEED TO KNOW.**

**~VPF**


	17. Chapter 17 Promised Memories Yet to Come

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I saw Jack and Tooth coming back after a while. I knew why Jack was here; he needed his teeth again. I could hear them from a distance. Maybe we'll finally know who Sera is…

I looked over to them and smiled anticipation over coming me as they came closer.

But then my smiled faltered when I saw the forlorn looks on their faces; Tooth's eyes were down cast and Jack's hood was over his head.

That wasn't good.

They were several yards away, and I saw them talking to each other; Tooth's hands were caressing Jack's face, a worried and sad look on her face. Jack held her hand against his face and they hugged.

Something wasn't right. Something was _not _right…

I suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It almost felt like someone dropped a block of lead into it. I stumbled while hovering, I regained my balance and shook my head looking away and back to sorting teeth.

That was odd…

The two of them came towards me, Tooth put on her best smile, "Sweetheart, you can stop sorting for today. You've done enough, you did very well, and I appreciate the help!" she said, I hesitated for a moment and nodded, returning her smile, "Alright…" I saw Jack silently walk past me without a second glace. I felt a sudden chill run up my spine.

I could literally feel the anger, frustration, and sadness radiate off of him. And it was almost contagious. I turned to Tooth for an explanation, "What happened?" I asked. She kept looking at Jack, a sad look replaced her smiling face. "Did…did something happen?" I asked looking at her and back at Jack.

She rubbed her arm in an almost self conscious way and sighed heavily, "Six of his teeth were missing." She said her voice on the verge of cracking. "Jack never got all of his memories back."

"_What_?" I asked, completely shocked. Then anger boiled from my chest to the pit of my stomach, "It was Pitch wasn't it…" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Tooth nodded.

I clenched my fists, and turned back to where Jack had gone, but he was nowhere in sight.

_I guess it's now or never…_ I thought.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I sat by the window; with my hood over my head, knees hugged to my chest, and my staff tucked in my arms. I traced my finger against the glass and frost followed into random shapes.

There _were _holes in my memory. Pitch took out some of my teeth and only gave me part of my memory.

And I know the rest has something to do with Sera…

I don't really remember her…

…but I know she was important to me at some point or another.

And why does she look so much like Skyler?

Once I get my teeth, everything will make sense….

I gripped the sleeves of my sweatshirt, clenching my jaw.

Ugh…when I get my hands on Pitch, I'm going to snap him like a _toothpick_…!

"Jack?" my grip loosened and I looked in the window and saw a reflection of a person, I lifted my head from my knees, the image becoming clearer, I turned around and saw Skyler standing at a distance with a worried look on her face, fiddling with the hem of her sweater nervously.

I swung my legs to the side, sitting up and pulling my hood down, "Hey…" I said. She gave a half smile, and her wings twitched, which apparently became a common habit with her new additions whenever something was bothering her, when she was curious, or when she was nervous. But this twitch I couldn't identify; I couldn't tell if she was nervous or if something was bothering her. But I soon decided that it was both.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then she walked over and sat a few feet away from me. I scooted closer to her, but she shied away from me. I stopped until we were only a foot apart.

Oh…yeah, forgot…she's still…

"I heard about your teeth…" she said, "I…guess we're in the same boat then." She said shrugging.

There was an awkward pause.

I rested my arms on my legs and my head hung down a little as I stared at the floor. Here I was; alone again…with the same person. I looked up and over at Skyler who was sitting stiffly next to me, with her hand in her lap, and her Tinker Bell wings twitching every few seconds.

"But…you shouldn't sit here and feel sorry for yourself." She said quietly, looking away.

I knew she wasn't trying to be mean or snarky, but she had a point. I shouldn't sit here and pout all day. But her statement was met with silence.

"I guess you're still mad at me?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I thought for a moment. My mind cleared.

"No." I said simply. Her wings twitched, piquing her interest.

_I guess it's now or never, Jack…_

I guess I knew where this was getting at, but I wanted to say it first.

I thought about what Tooth said. I rolled it over my mind.

_Be gentle with her. _

_Stubborn and strong willed as she is; she's also shy and sensitive. _

_Don't be too rough on her or else you two will be in a position where your friendship will be hard to fix…_

_I know we haven't known her for that long; but I also know you care about her just as much as we do; Maybe even a little more. _

_You're like her older brother; and I know you look out for her like a little sister. _

_But don't let __your __stubbornness cloud your judgment, Jack._

I took a deep breath, "Skyler, about…about what happened at the Warren…I just wanted to say, I'm—"

"…I'm sorry." She cut me off. I sat up straighter, a little surprised at her response.

Her lively brown eyes were now clouded over with shame and sadness; she looked smaller, younger, and…fragile. I had this sudden instinctive-older-brother-like urge to comfort her, but I was almost afraid that she would break if I touched her.

I've never seen her look so…so _vulnerable_.

She had two sides that I'll never fully understand; one strong, the other fragile, but both independent.

But Tooth was right.

She sincere in what she was saying…

She bit her lip. I could see she was trying so hard not to cry. "I-I was being stupid. I'm sorry about what happened..." She sighed turning her head away from me, and looked down at the ground.

I exhaled and scooted to her until we were only a few inches apart, and I put my hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She seemed surprised by the contact. She stiffened a little, then she relaxed, "Don't worry about it kiddo. I was being stupid too…" I chuckled.

I saw her shake a little, her head was down and I saw her shoulders tremble slightly. I turned to her. Her black hair hid her face as it cascaded down her shoulders.

Was she crying?

She gripped the hem of her shirt, and her head lowered more. My eyebrows knit in concern.

"Hey…you okay?" she brought a hand up and rubbed her face, "Y-yeah…" her voice sounded strained as if she were trying to keep it steady. I frowned, "Hey…" I brushed a lock of her hair out of the way.

Her eyes were sad. _Very _sad; but she wasn't crying.

But I knew she wanted to. I looked at her sadly and sighed.

"Come here, dork…" I wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face in my chest and took a shaky breath. That's when my 'brotherly instincts' kicked in. I hugged her closer, and wrapped my other around her, resting my chin on her head.

Skyler wasn't upset just because of the argument. The emotions she kept bottled up for so long couldn't _stay _bottled up any longer. I guess the argument was her breaking point. But now that I think about it; I never once saw tears in her eyes. She might have cried at the pond, but there weren't any tears, and she never cried with Bunny.

Why was that?

"You sure you're okay?" I asked. She nodded against my chest, "Yeah…" I was about to pull away, thinking she was done, but she gripped my sleeve and I stopped looking down at her. "You know why I want my memories…don't you?" she asked quietly.

I paused for a moment and nodded. "…I just want to know what happened…" she gripped my sleeve tighter. A pang of empathy washed over me.

"Can you stay a little longer…please?" her voice was muffled but it was so small; you could have mistaken her for a little kid, "Sure, kiddo." I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around my torso, her face still hidden.

"Thanks Jack…" she said in a muffled voice. I gave a small laugh and ruffled her hair again, "Don't mention it Tinker Bell." She giggled.

And for a moment, it felt like I was with my sister again. But at the same time…that same 'natural' feeling I had before settled in again. This felt so normal…

…so _familiar_.

I hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, Sky, we'll get your memories back."

_I promise…_

**Bunnymund P.o.V.**

North, Tooth, Sandy and I watched the two of them from around the corner. We smiled at them warmly. "Well would you look at that…" I said with a smile.

I looked at Jack and Skyler who were still hugging. They reminded me of an older brother and a little sister who had just seen each other for the first time in years.

"Well done Sandy! You helped fix problem!" North whispered, Sandy shrugged and smiled. Of course; Sandy was the one who helped Skyler practice on what to say to Jack. And now everyone's happy…

Well…almost.

I saw Tooth watch them with a sad look on her face. She wasn't flying, for fear the two kids would hear us, but her wings seemed to sag in a way that made me worry about her. She looked uncomfortable, and uneasy, and the sadness in her eyes began to mix with another emotion I didn't recognize. But I knew it was different, and I knew it was _completely _out of character for someone like Tooth. Was it…

…_envy_?

I didn't want to believe it. It wasn't like her at all.

_Click!_

I looked up and saw Sandy had taken a picture of them, he shook out the picture and looked at it with a fawning smile, I bent to his level to looked at the photo over his shoulder, I smirked deviously, "Aw…now _this _is precious…wait till I see the look on his face when he sees this…" I chuckled, "_Bunny_…" Tooth warned, seeming to get out of her trance, I held my hands up, "I'm kidding! I'm just kidding…" I said, she sighed and looked back at them. She was definitely different. Sandy rolled his eyes and looked back at the two, his expression suddenly turning sad.

I saw this, and my face darkened; I knew why he was acting like this. I put a paw on his shoulder, "I know what you're thinking, mate… But he can't know about her…not yet..." I whispered.

Sandy sighed silently, puffing out a small cloud of dream sand. He didn't like keeping secrets.

Jack couldn't know who Skyler was…

…In her _other _life…and neither could she…

_Not yet… _

We were once told by the moon we couldn't tell them.

_Not yet…_ he said.

**Things are becoming ominous. And you've now received another piece of this long, complex, puzzle. You're probably thinking 'well this is mushy'. Well, yeah. I know it is. So…it seems Bunny and Sandy know something that the others don't… …Something that could be the key to unlocking Skyler and Jack's memories.**


	18. Chapter 18 Blind Sword Fight & Joining

**Skyler P.O.V.**

"Um…North?" "Hmn?" "I have a question; if we're sword fighting today, _why _do I have a blindfold on? "

I tugged at the dark piece of fabric that was over my eyes. "It's part of final test." "_Final _test?" I asked looking around blindly.

"You've been training with me and the others for over a week now; and you have show great progress and potential. They believe you are ready, and so do I." I paused, "I'm…ready?"

It's been over two weeks, and they think I'm ready?

"But, I can see you can fight with your eyes open, I stiffened, "Wait, _what_?" "You have shown the potential and skill of a master swordswoman, but let's see how you can fight when your sight fails you?" I gasped a little, "You're making me _fight_ you while _blind_?! That's _CRAZY_!"

I could feel him shrugging, "What is so crazy about it?" "_Everything_! I don't want to die! I'm _not _doing this!"

"But I gathered everyone here to watch your final training match!" I stood completely still as I could feel several pairs of eyes burning into my back. The ones I could feel the most were that notorious trickster's.

I could feel him smirking.

"Think fast!" out of pure instinct, my hand reached out and grabbed a leather handle. It was the hilt of a sword. I lifted my blindfold to see through one eye, "What the…?"

"Concentrate!" North came at me; I dropped the blindfold and held my sword up to block his attack.

"This is crazy! This is a stupid way to die!" "Then stop yapping and you won't die!" I heard Jack chuckle, I growled, "Shut it _Old Man Winter_!" I snapped at Jack, I heard Bunny's loud laughter and Jack stuttering at a loss of words "_Old Man_?!" I smirked, but I heard something coming in my head's direction, I immediately blocked it and a loud clang followed. It was one of North's sword swinging at me. And I could _see _it. Or…most likely 'sense' it.

_I can see it…that's so weird…it's like I can see every move he's making, but my senses feel heightened…_

_I know what to do._

I relaxed and let my instincts and adrenaline take over, while my conscience stood back and let my body do the work.

Dodge. Dodge. Duck. Swing. MATRIX! Ow…! My back…

Roll. Jump. Swing. Clang…

Wait…where is…?

"HA! I got you now—!" I heard him charge behind me, my head looked over my shoulder, and then something happened.

My feet left the ground, and I think I _flipped backwards_, landing on my feet, I came at my pursuer.

_Clang. Clang. Slip! Stumbled. Bang!_

I didn't know what happened. I just found myself standing up straight and my swords pointed at the floor. Wait…_swords_? I only had one… how…?

I relaxed my arms, and lifted the blindfold off my eyes to be greeted by a scene that surprised me to the point of stupidity.

North was on the floor on his back looking up at me, looking just as surprised as me. I looked down at my hands and noticed I had both of North's swords in one hand, and mine in the other.

"Um…W-what did I just do…?" I mumbled. "Whoa…." I heard a hushed whisper behind me which I recognized at Jacks. I turned around and saw Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and Jack's eyes were wide like a deer in headlights. I looked back at North who was now standing up, with the biggest grin I had ever seen.

He looked to the others, "You think she's ready?" he asked, I looked back to the others who were nodding silently, with their jaws to the floor. North laughed and clapped his hands, "HA-HA! I knew it! I knew you were ready! You've made this old man proud!" he picked me up by my arms and kissed both my cheeks and set me down, laughing away while I stood there, completely confused.

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny ran over to me, and complimenting my fighting and over to North and started jabbering away about what he taught me.

I sighed and dropped the swords and flopped onto my back on the wooden floor, my arms and legs sprawled out everywhere.

I was tired.

I puffed out my cheeks and rubbed my face, and my wings twitched with fatigue. "So…_Old Man Winter,_ huh?" Jack squatted above my head and loomed over me with a raised eyebrow; I blew a raspberry and pouted, "You're so petty; you know that?" I said, he frowned, "Tell me Skyler; does this face look old, ugly and wrinkly to you? Or young, handsome and amazing?"

Was he seriously asking me this? I scoffed, "Talk about vain…" I mumbled, "What was that?" he asked, leaning closer to my upside down face, our noses nearly touching, my nose becoming numb from his cold breath. I had to suppress a blush; this was a little too close.

I frowned, "I'm going have to go with the first one. And, ever heard of 'personal space', Oldie?" I pushed his face away with my hand and he fell backwards, "Hey!" I propped myself on my elbows and was about to stand up when a hand was offered to me, I looked up and frowned again, raising an eyebrow as Jack smirked down at me. "Still think I'm old?"

How did he get there so fast? I rolled my eyes and gripped his hand arm wrestle style and he helped me up.

He ruffled my hair, "You did pretty good out there kiddo." I groaned, "Jack. I told you; I'm _fourteen _now. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a teenager." He raised an eyebrow, "'_Now'_?" he asked, I shrugged and walked past him, "Hey, wait a minute." He caught up to me and flew in front of me, blocking my path.

"Did you _just turn _fourteen?" he asked, leaning on his staff eagerly, "Yeah…about two weeks ago…" "What day?" "December 6th." I said. There was a pause.

Then I remembered. That was also the same day I met Jack and he saved me at the pond. Funny…

I smirked at him and punched his arm playfully, "Thanks for the birthday present, bro." I walked past him, he seemed confused, "Wait…what do you mean? I didn't give you anything!" he said. I turned around to face him walking backwards with my hands behind my back, "You gave me another chance to live! That counts!" I grinned. He seemed surprised. I turned around and flew off to meet back up with North.

…_and he doesn't even know it…_ I laughed.

**~X~X~X~**

"So… you think I'm ready to be…and _actual _Guardian?" North, Bunny, and Sandy nodded as I sat in a chair in North's office. "Yes! You've completed over a century's worth of training within two weeks! You're far from ready, Sheila!" Bunny said.

"And you were able to best me in a duel; it is not very often someone beats me." Sandy grinned and nodded his head, giving me a thumbs up.

Then a question entered my mind, "By the way Sandy…what excuse did you give my foster mother for me to leave?" Sandy pursed his lips and his eyes looked to the side as he explained with his sand, showing a tent, a fire, and the sun and the moon disappearing and reappearing….

"So…she thinks I'm going to a camp for 2 months?" I asked, Sandy shrugged again.

"but if I'm becoming a full Guardian…how can this…?" I was confused. Then a clock appeared over Sandy's head and he shrugged, shaking his head. "You didn't have enough time to figure out a different excuse? Well…that's understandable." I said.

_Well…I'll figure this out later…_

"So…when will I become a full Guardian?"

"Tomorrow morning." All three said at the same time (Sandy just showed a picture of a sun over his head).

Wow. Sooner than I thought. But if it means defeating Pitch…

"Alright. Sounds good to me." I said, grinning.

"That's the spirit." Bunnymund pat my shoulder, and we began conversing about what to do when I become one of them.

But…now that I think about it…even if I'm sworn in…deep down, I won't _truly _be one of them.

Because I'm still missing the one important thing that will make me a _true _Guardian…

I still don't have my _center_…

_What is it though…?_

**As you can see, she don't have her 'center'. But I'm leaving the guessing to you on whether or not what her center is or should be.**

**Comment/Review what you think.**

**~VPF**


	19. Chapter 19 A Father's Promise

**Skyler P.o.V.**

"_Daddy…?"_

"_Daddy, do you have to go?"_

_The little girl stared up at her father with her big brown eyes, which were full of sadness. Her father bent down to her level, his cloak covering his armor. He smiled at her warmly and stroked her raven hair back soothingly, "Yes, sweetheart, I have to go, so I can keep you safe." He said, she put her small hands on his breastplate, "But me and mommy will miss you; you don't have to do away!" he sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I know, sweetheart, I will miss you terribly, but I have to go or else all the bad things that are locked away won't stay locked up. So that's why I have to go and guard it; so they don't get out." "How long will you be gone?" he looked down sadly, "I'll be gone…for a while…" he sighed, "Maybe a few years…"_

_Her eyes widened and tears began to stream down her cheeks, she rubbed her eyes, sniffling, "B-but I don't want y-you to go! I'll miss y-you too much!" she said in between hiccupping sobs. _

_It pained her father to see the one he held most dear, sad and miserable. He didn't want to leave. Not one bit. But he had no choice; the Fearlings were growing in number, and they needed him to guard the prison. Or else they might escape._

_And come after his daughter. He wasn't going to let that happen._

_He shushed her soothingly, and caressed one side of her face with his gloved hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Shh…I know, sweet, I know…" he reached into his pocket and brought out a golden locket attached to a chain. He clicked it open to reveal a picture of the little girl, "Do you have yours?" he asked her. She nodded, still sniffling and brought out a similar locket from around her neck and opened it to reveal a picture of her and her father together._

"_No matter where I am, or where I go, I will be thinking about you _always_, and as long as you have this picture, I will _always _be with you." she sniffled again and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her small arms around his neck, and sobbed quietly._

_He ran his fingers through her thick raven hair and hugged her tightly. A single tear rolled down his thin, pale, features._

"_I love you Daddy…" she sniffed._

"_I love you too, sweatheart... _so _much…"_

_They stayed like that until a soldier came in through the door. "General Pitchiner…" he looked up and turned to the soldier, "We are ready when you are."_

_Pitchiner nodded and turned back to his daughter, "Remember, sweet, Daddy loves you _very much: _I'll come back to you, I _promise._" Pulled away and stood up, closing the locket and putting it back in his pocket. He turned around and walked to the door, but stopped halfway to look back at his daughter one last time._

_His amber eyes gleamed with tears._

_I'll come back to you _Seraphina_. Daddy promises…_

**~X~X~X~X~**

_Gasp!_

I bolted forward in my bed; beads of sweat covered my face, as I took slow, heavy breaths. I blinked a couple of time and wiped my face, and looked at my hand to see it glinting with moisture.

I noticed it wasn't just sweat that covered my face... I wiped my eyes.

I was _crying_.

Just a little though. But it was enough to show evidence. I quickly rubbed my eyes, and my hand slid down my face onto my lap.

It had been four years since I have actually shed tears. Ever since the accident, I hadn't been able to shed a single tear for anything. Not once. Because I had cried so much for months, that there weren't any left. Yes, I might make crying sounds, but tears would never develop.

This made me nervous. This dream made me cry…actually _cry_…not just sounds but…tears. But, but was even weirder was that I didn't feel sad or upset.

These weren't my tears. They were that girl's. S…Seraphina's…

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment…

_Seraphina…_

_That's…that's just creepy…._too _creepy…_

_That's my _middle name_…._

_These dreams are just getting crazier and crazier every night…and it's been over two weeks…_

_I need to get to the bottom of this…_

I vigorously rubbed my eyes, trying to rid any trace of evidence that I was crying. I had more questions building up, and dreams making less and less sense.

Seraphina…Seraphim …the Guardians…

They're all significantly connected but nothing was adding up. These… these dreams all have something to do with me. But these dreams aren't just dreams…they have to be memories…

But the question is; whose memories are they? I needed to get Jack and I's memories back. I needed to know what this all means, and maybe our memories are the one thing that can help us piece together with complex puzzle…

And Pitch…

Wait…Pitch…

I thought about that girl's father…he had a strong resemblance to…

My eyes widened with complete horror.

"T-that…t-that's impossible…Pitch can't…couldn't have had…" I stuttered.

_A daughter…?_

I knit my eyebrows in horrified confusion. No. no, this is insane… I remembered the girl's face, she looked like…

Seraphim.

I immediately grabbed my sketchbook and started scribbling away.

After maybe 10 or 15 minutes, I had two pictures; one of the girl Seraphina, and there other of Seraphim.

They were almost _identical_. What does this mean… are they _related _somehow?

I rubbed my face. This is just stupid. Just forget about it. I shouldn't be obsessing over this. I sighed and looked at the clock; 4:45 A.M.

Oh…I forgot.

Today was the day.

I was becoming a Guardian. And I might get to stay here…maybe. I might not, since Sandy gave Cheryl a fake memory that I was going on a month and a half long camping trip or something… I wonder how Jamie was doing…he's 13 now, I think his birthday was a few days ago…I guess I might visit him.

I shook my head and thought for a minute.

Yeah; I missed Cheryl and Jamie… but over these past two and a half weeks, The Guardians have pretty much become my family. A family made up of three older Brothers consisting of a 6'1" rabbit, a man made out of sand, and a winter prankster, a sister that's a fairy with millions of mini-selves, and a father who runs the North Pole, that's what it feels like at least.

Yeah, when I first came here, I thought the bump on my head was making me hallucinate. But I've gotten pretty used to it, since now I find myself eating breakfast every morning with a few dozen Yetis, and maybe with an elf or two being thrown against the wall when they licked out of my bowl or spoon.

Eeyup. This is the norm for me, and now I'm becoming an official Guardian.

But there's just one problem.

The Guardian of _what_? Eeyup. I still haven't found my 'center'. The thing that makes me…well…a Guardian. The one thing I'll put in the world and give to children.

I just don't know.

And it's _frustrating_.

All well…I'll figure it out…somehow…

I sighed and swung my legs over to the side and got out of bed, stretching out my arms with a yawn, taking my mind completely off the dream. I walked over to my backpack to find something nice or different for the occasion, something that would make me _look _the part of a Guardian.

I unzipped it and started tossing out articles of clothing, "Let's see…jeans, jeans, jeans, yoga pants, shorts….du-du-du-du-du….t-shirt, t-shirt, turtleneck…ugh!" I threw my arms up in irritation.

I didn't have anything else that I haven't worn.

Great.

Thanks Jamie…

I thought for a moment, tapping my index finger to my lips. I looked up and snapped my fingers with a smile.

"Got it."

There's been something I've been wanting to try for a while now. I had lessons with Sandy lately. (Meaning; more making white sand shapes and making them real! Yay!) And I figured out a new trick on my own…

I rubbed my hands together and smirked; _time to have some fun…_

I brought out one out of my large plethora of sketchbooks (that still had blank pages) and started drawing away.

After about 20 minutes, I was done. I grinned at the picture smugly.

"Now…for the finishing touches…" I summoned about a handful of White dream sand, and spread it over the picture. I stood up with the open sketchbook and walked to the center of the room.

"This is gonna be _sweet…_!" I squealed quietly.

I took a deep breath and blew off the white sand, as it began to swirl and form into the shape I wanted.

I smirked at my success, "Ohhh….they others are going to _flip _when they see this!" I giggled.

**Bunnymund P.O.V.**

Today, the little Sheila was getting sworn in. Everyone was here; Tooth was rambling on about how excited she was, and working at the same time, North was getting everything ready, yelling orders at the Yetis, Sandy was watching from a distance with an amused look on his face, and Jack…well…you'll see.

"Wait; you _what_?!" I held up the picture that was taken a week ago and waved it in Jack's face, which turned a light shade of pink. I smirked, "Neh-heh! Yeah, we caught you right in the moment, mate!" I laughed.

"Not cool, Bunny!" he snapped, storming away, "Aw…is Jackie embarrassed?" "Shut up Bunny…" he growled.

"Fosty's embarrassed~!" "Bunny, leave the boy be, and be nice." North said over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and looked over to my left to see Sandy floating in my face holding his hand out expectantly as his sand shaped into a camera over his head, he raised an eyebrow. I sighed and rolled my eyes again as I hand Sandy the picture and tucked it in his robe, giving me a satisfied nod.

I looked over at Jack who had his arms crossed, with a slight pout on his lips; I smirked, and whispered to him from the corner of my mouth, "_I know you liked it…_"

"_SHUT UP YOU STUPID KANGAROO—!" _"He's a Bunny." "_DAAH!_" Jack jumped backwards, falling on his back with a loud _Bang!_ Everyone stopped and looked up to see what startled him.

Jack was breathing heavily, his eyes wide. "Wh-what the _heck…!?_" he stood up.

Skyler was hanging upside down by a rope made of white dream sand that was wrapped around a beam on the ceiling, a mischievous grin made its way across the girl's face. She giggled impishly. Her hair was braided back into a ponytail which was hanging down like a long black snake, and she was wearing….wait, what _was _she wearing?

She swung right side up and jumped down onto her feet, giving me a better view on her outfit…

She had on a black open vest with some sort of brown leather corset that laced in the front under it, with a thick white, long sleeved, v-neck wool shirt and arm guards similar to mine that laced over her sleeves, along with black gloves. She had on thick brown trousers that had leather straps wrapped up to her knees, like Jack's, with a brown skirt over it, with knee-high leather boots that laced on the sides and thick brown leather belt that had the two swords North had given her strapped to either side of her waist.

She looked like a warrior.

Her presence was _almost _intimidating.

We stared at her for a moment. She looked a few years older than a 14-year-old.

She raised an eyebrow at us, seeming a little confused.

"What are guys staring at? Did…are one of my wings messed up—?" then she looked down at herself, her eyes widening, finally realizing what we were all gawking at.

"_Ohhh_…oh, yeah…" she looked back up slightly embarrassed, "Um…like my new outfit?" she asked shrugging awkwardly. Our mouths were still open, but remained silent, a little surprised at her appearance, Jack spoke first, "_Where _did you get _that_?" he asked, pointing his staff at her, his expression held complete confusion.

She folded her hands behind her back, straightening out.

"I made it." She said simply. "_What…?_" Jack looked her over.

"Uh…yeah…why do you sound so surprised? All it takes is a drawing some silver dream sand and _voila_." She spread her arms out briefly and dropped them to her sides.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course… _the dream sand_…" Jack mumbled.

Skyler shrugged, and looked to the side, "I just thought…since I'm going to be a Guardian, might as well look the part…I guess."

North looked over her new clothes, his hand under his chin, and nodded, "Very nice…_very _nice indeed, you certainly look the part of a warrior." North took the large book from a Yeti and opened, "But…can you live up to it?" he said with a sly smile.

She smiled back and nodded.

But I knew North was well aware that she was able to live up to it since she demonstrated it yesterday.

But…I believe she will surpass it.

**Skyler P.O.V.**

I know I'm ready for this. I know I am.

So _what _if you don't know what your center is! You'll figure it out! It's not the end of the world…but it might be if I don't stop Pitch…

CONCENTRATE! Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus. FOCUS! Oh, God! I've never been this nervous about anything my _whole life…_! North started the oath, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I was so nervous.

Just…stay calm—

_Hehehehehehehehehe….._

I froze. It felt like my body had turned to lead and froze over night. My eyes widened as a sickening feeling seeped into my chest. I could feel the blood roaring in my ears as my heart began to pound so hard in my chest, I thought I would explode.

_So…the little fairy is finally going to be a Guardian._

I heard Pitch's voice ring in the back of my head, holding that same lethal darkness it had the last time I saw him. I tried desperately to control my breathing, as the air turned deathly cold, and the atmosphere began to darken around me to the point where it was almost suffocating.

_What the heck do you want! _I snarled in my head.

_Now, now, no need to be hostile. I'm only bringing you a message._

_Well I don't want to hear anything you have to say; you narcissistic creeper. _I growled.

I heard his amused laugh ring through every corner of my thoughts.

_Even if my message concerned the safety for your _friend…_? What was his name…? Ah yes. _

_Jamie._

The air caught in my throat and I stopped breathing.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! _I screamed in my head.

_I have done nothing to the boy…that is…not _yet_._

_Is that a threat?! I swear, if you do ANYTHING to hurt him I'll—!_

_You'll what? Kill me? Who are you trying to fool my dear, sweet, little Dreamer? You're too weak minded to do such a thing._

_Who are you calling weak?!_

_Trust me, Skyler. I am not your true enemy. Your real enemy is among the ones you call your '_family'_. And that person knows what happened to you that fateful night._

_What…?_

_If you ever want to see Jamie again; you'll return to Burgess, and we'll settle matters there…for now, I bid you Adieu…_

_NO! WHERE'S JAMIE?! WHAT DID YOU DO—?!_

"Skyler! _Snap out of it_!"

My eyes snapped open to meet Jack's frightened blue ones, I gasped and started breathing heavily, gripping onto his jacket, "Jeeze, Sky, don't scare me like that!"

"Ja…Ja…_Jamie!_" I yelled. Jack jumped back a little, as the others gave me concerned stares, I breathed heavily and hugged myself, as my whole body trembled.

"Oh…Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…!"I whimpered, Bunny came up and bent to my level. "Skyler; what happened?" He held my face with his paws gently; I gripped his wrists, shaking like crazy. "What about Jamie?" Jack asked; his face deadly serious.

After a moment, I was finally able to make a full sentence.

"_P-Pitch has J-Jamie!_" the room became deathly silent. "He started….t-talking in m-my head…I…I-I have to give myself up if I don't c-confront him…" I murmured.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Within at least 5 minutes;

All of us started bustling about, trying to prepare for battle and at the same time trying to process what Skyler just told up. Skyler was sitting in a corner, and looked like she was about to break down. Anger boiled in my chest. She was happy for once, and now Pitch ruined it all. After a few minutes, I saw her getting ready too, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked firmly.

"I'm going with you…" she said, brushing past me, but I grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Skyler. You are _not _going to face Pitch!" I snapped, she pulled away, "_Yes I am_!" she yelled in my face, her 'tough' personality taking over.

"I'm _not _letting another person I care about _get hurt because of me_!" she shouted.

"Skyler—!" I started, "_No! I'm not staying he—!" _"Skyler _you have to!_ You idiot! Pitch is just trying to get you to give in so you'd join his side! You're staying here where it's safe!" she was about to protest, but she paused and her eyes rolled back into her head and passed out, I caught her before she hit the ground and saw that Sandy had knocked her out with dream Sand again. She's going to be ticked when she wakes up. Sandy looked down sadly. He hated doing this to her. Especially at a time like this.

I saw that the others felt the same way. But we had no other choice. We had to keep her safe. A Yeti walked up next to me, I looked over and saw that it was Phil.

He looked at me calmly and held out his arms. I knew what he meant. I looked down at Skyler who was slumped in my arms. I slowly picked her up under her knees and handed her off to the Yeti as he held her carefully. I nodded at him, "Make sure she's safe, alright Phil?" he gave me a civil nod and walked out, Skyler's arm dangling limply.

"Need…to help…Jamie…" I heard her mutter, she was only a few yards away, but I caught a glimpse of her face, and something tore at my chest as I saw a single tear run down her face.

The first time I ever saw her shed tears.

_I'm sorry…Sis._

**Yep. Pitch is an ass. And now Skyler is gonna be locked in her room so she doesn't get out. Eeyup. I'm evil. And Jack called her Sis, while in the last chapter, she called him Bro. Lol. Sibling lurv! XD**

**~VPF**


	20. Chapter 20 From Freedom to Darkness

**Skyler P.O.V.**

_Skyler…_

_Skyler…_

_Skyler…you must listen to me…_

What…? Who's talking to me?

_A friend…_

Where are you…?

_Skyler, I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you…it is vital for you to know..._

Alright…

_Dark times are coming; Pitch is growing stronger, and he will corrupt the ones you hold dearest. But know that among them the key to your memory is being hidden. .._

You mean…someone's keeping something from me?

_But when you remember 'that night'… know that you might not accept what you see, once you know the truth…or the one who kept it from you._

Why wouldn't I…?

_Be careful, Skyler, for there will be a time where you will have to choose between the ones you love and the fate of this world._

Why do I have to choose—?

_My time is running out, farewell, Skyler, and good luck._

Wait, I don't—!

**~X~X~X~X~**

My eyes snapped open as I hugged myself closer and curled into a ball as I felt a sudden chill. I heard small squeaking noises above me; I looked up and saw Baby Tooth hovering above my head, looking down at me curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Baby Tooth…?"I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see I was back in my room on top of my bed. My eyebrows knit with confusion for a moment, and then I scowled angrily when I remembered what had happened.

"Why that son of a…" I jumped out of bed and ran over to the door, Baby Tooth following me, I grabbed the door knob and tried to yank the door open, but it didn't budge.

I tried turning the knob a few times but it was hopeless. It was locked. "Rrrrgh!" I growled, hitting my fist against the door, and bumping my forehead against it. "I swear when I get my hands on him; I'm going to melt him down, freeze him again and turn him into shaved ice…!" my eyes flicked towards the windows and I thought for a second. I snapped my fingers, "Wait! Jack said the windows were unlocked…!" I ran over to the windows.

But they were locked too. I gripped my head and growled/screamed at the ceiling.

I tried breaking down the door and the windows, but they seemed to have some sort of magic protection to keep me from getting out…

Or anything getting _in_.

I growled in frustration, and flopped on the floor, my head buried in my knees. Baby Tooth squeaked at me; telling me to calm down. I sighed again and lifted my head back, and leaned against the wall.

Why are they doing this? I can fight! I'm not just a human anymore! Jack and the others should _know _this! Besides…the Man in the Moon said they needed my help…so why would they…?

Wait…

I turned to the window to see the Moon just making its way up for dusk.

I slowly walked up to the window, Baby Tooth squeaked a couple times in question, asking what I was doing, but I ignored her inquiry, and stared out the glass. I pressed my hand against it and looked up pleadingly.

'_You needed me to help them. But the locked me in here, to keep me from the battle…why did you tell them to train me if they're just going to keep me from what I have to do? Am I just going to be the weak and helpless human that watches from the sidelines again?' _I asked silently.

I waited a moment or two for a response.

But still; no response came.

I sighed, as my hand slid from the cold glass leaving a handprint of condensation behind, as turned my back to the window. I was about to try again with the door when a soft voice whispered in my ear.

_They did it to protect you. But it is they who need protecting the most…_

It said. I turned back around and looked out the window, _he…he just…_"W-what can I do…?" I stuttered slightly as I went to the window again.

_Go to them._

"But I can't get out of here!" I said, slumping my head against the glass. "Besides I might be too late…and Jamie…" I closed my eyes and my brow furrowed at the thought.

I heard a soft chuckle.

_He is fine. They all are…for now._

Relief washed over me at the news, and I let go of the breath I didn't notice I was holding in.

_And there are doors in places where you'd least expect them, Skyler. Look to the ground, and then you'll see. But you must hurry; darkness is settling fast. And _he _is strongest after dark…_

…_Good luck my young Guardian._

And then there was silence. Nothing followed after.

I pondered his words, "Doors in many places…look to the ground… Look to the ground…?*gasp*

"Look to the ground! Bunnymund's tunnels!" I clapped my hands together in excitement. I looked to my bedside, grabbing my swords and fastening them to my belt. I was about to stomp the ground when Baby Tooth flew in my face, squeaking incessantly at me in an angry tone.

She was scolding me; telling me Jack told her to watch me, and make sure I was safe. I raised an un-amused eyebrow and rolled my eyes. I heard her saying 'don't sass me!' as I turned around towards my large wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out the final part of my outfit and put it on.

It was a white Assassins Creed style jacket, that had the peaked hood and everything, and it also had wing space for me to fly around. I didn't put it on during the ceremony because I was only going to wear it for battle, and now was the time. I fastened the belt and straightened out the collar.

The small Tooth Fairy was still squeaking/scolding me until I turned to her, "You coming with me?" she squeaked and looked at me incredulously, I raised an eyebrow, "Hey; Jack said to _watch _me and to make sure I was _safe_. I didn't hear you say _anything_ about him telling you to make sure I don't _leave_." I said. Baby Tooth was about to protest, but paused, her small mouth opening and closing trying to find an answer, until she gave in.

I smirked, "One of my many talents; finding loop-holes." I said jokingly, I stomped my foot against the wood floor and, thankfully, a tunnel appeared. They didn't 'tunnel-proof' the floor, Ha-ha!

I turned to Baby Tooth, "You sure you don't wanna come?" she hesitated, I smirked, "You wouldn't want Jack upset would you?" her head shot of with shock and finally gave in.

I smirked, _works every time…_ "'Kay, let's go!" I pulled my hood over my head, grabbed the little fairy and jumped into the tunnel.

"_TO BURGESS_! Time to kick some _Nightmare butt_! _WOOT_!" I screamed down the tunnel as it closed behind me.

Baby Tooth squeaked something.

"No! I will NOT be the Guardian of _Holes_!" I snapped.

She squeaked again.

"Just be quiet _Tweety_! That isn't my center!_ Sheesh_!"

**~X~X~X~**

**Jack P.O.V.**

We left Skyler behind and took the sleigh to Burgess. I was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to leave her. I wonder how Baby Tooth's handling her rampage…

I shook my head, _ugh! Stop being the paranoid older brother, Jack… _I scolded myself while rubbing my face stressfully. Tooth was right; I really _was _like her older brother…

…Probably because she reminded me so much of my sister…

…In some ways; aside from her attitude. If she has a center, she might as well be the Guardian of Sarcasm…or better fitting; The Guardian of _Sass_.

I smirked to myself, maybe when we get back, I'll tease her about it.

We landed in the woods near my home, and I immediately jumped out of the sleigh, "Alright, spread out and look for Jamie or Pitch. I'll be here looking for any Nightmares that might be lingering." North said, and with that I took off without notice, "Jack, wait—!" Tooth called after me, she flew to my side, keeping up with my pace, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to see if Jamie's home." I said, not looking her in the eye, "Jack, he might not be there—" "I know, but this could be some set up Pitch made in order to lure Skyler out here." I said seriously.

Tooth and I flew over several snow covered rooftops and parks until we made it to Jamie's house. I flew up to his window, and shielded my eyes to get a better look into his room, but it was too dark to see. I pushed his window open and jumped through the windowsill into his room.

Tooth followed quickly after and gasped at the sight of the room.

Everything was torn apart. His bed sheets were shredded, along with his pillows which had feathers strewn everywhere. His bookshelf was thrown off the wall, the books themselves were also shredded, and everything in all was in complete disarray. "Oh no…" Tooth gasped.

I walked slowly around his shredded bed and I stepped on something with a loud crunch, I looked down to see it was a piece of paper; I picked it up and an overwhelming sick feeling set into the pit of my stomach.

It was the picture Jamie drew from two years ago when I gave him that crazy sled ride. But it was shredded with claw marks that were tracked with black sand. My hand shook as I gripped the ruined picture. Tooth put one hand on my shoulder and the other gripped my free hand, "I'm so sorry, Jack…" she said. I continued to stare at the picture and I finally set it down, squeezing Tooth's hand in return.

"I should have been here…" I murmured. Tooth laced her fingers in mine and looked down sadly; it was all too much to take in.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming closer, and then the door opened and the light clicked on, I tensed instinctively.

But relaxed when I saw it was just Jamie's mother followed by his father.

Jamie's mom bit her lip and hugged her arms tightly, her husband rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. She took a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes from under her glasses, "Just…Why would they take him…? I should have been here…" she whimpered. She covered her mouth with her hand, and gave a suppressed sob and turned to her husband as he wrapped her in his arms around her; she began crying on his shoulder.

It hurt to see Jamie's parents like this, they missed him. It made me wonder…

Did my family miss me when I died…?

Then Jamie's Greyhound, Abby, trotted sullenly into the room, she slowly jumped onto his shredded bed and laid down with a low whimper.

Pitch was going to pay for this.

I touched Tooth's hand that was on my shoulder, "We should go…"

_Swoosh!_

My head snapped towards the window, as did Abby's, "What was that?" Tooth asked as I ran over to the window. My eyes narrowed, as I saw a Nightmare run off. I clutched my staff and I jumped out the windowsill, flying after it, Tooth flying after me.

_I'll get you Pitch…_

**Pitch P.O.V.**

I waited in the clearing, the cold air not fazing me in the slightest. They came, but they didn't come with the girl. Of course, they'd keep her far from danger…

Especially Frost. It seems he's taken a liking for the little human girl; making sure she was safe and sound, and seemed to be fretting over her constantly like an older brother.

Of course…

But I will change that soon…

"Master…" a hoarse voice came from the shadows, my thoughts were interrupted, I rolled my eyes as I recognized the voice, and sighed irritably, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's _rude _to sneak up on people, _Krampus_?" I said flatly, the satyr-like creature in the shadows bowed apologetically, his dead eyes glinting with suppressed fear, "My apologies…but I have come to inform you the Frost boy is following your Nightmare, along with the Fairy…"

I paused for a moment and waved my hand, "You are dismissed…" Krampus nodded again and disappeared into the shadows, his tail swishing behind him.

So Jack brought company with him…no matter, the more the merrier; is it not?

**So, a few readers have asked if Skyler and Jack are going to fall in love, yadda, yadda, yadda. But just to set the record straight; I don't know yet. I'm entertaining the thought, But then again, some of my readers wouldn't like that. I personally like the idea to some extent, but I fear if I pair them up...then people will lose interest in this story. That's just how the fandom works...sometimes. Yes, my free will with this story is limited. But, no, they're not going to get paired up until further notice...It mostly depends on whether or not if you think Skyler is good enough for Jack...**

...maybe.

**~VPF**


	21. Chapter 21 Pain of Truth & Suffering Too

**Pitch P.O.V.**

_Krash!_

"Tooth! I got it!" I heard Jack's voice yell through the silence. The noisy nuisance.

I lurked in the shadows watching them from afar.

Jack knelt to my frozen Nightmare and poked it a few times inquisitively. Tooth hovered over his shoulder, seeming puzzled, she looked up and around her surroundings. "It led us back where we started…" she murmured.

I slowly crept through the nearby shadows, leering at them amusedly, "Why would it—?" "Shh! Listen…" Jack held up a hand to silence her as he looked around cautiously. I quietly slipped behind another tree, just behind the two. I crossed my arms and put my finger on my chin in thought.

Jack slowly stood up and gripped his staff with both hands, ready to attack.

"I know you're here Pitch! Quit hiding, and come out!" he snapped. I smirked and slowly silently slipped out of the shadows.

"I have to say, Jack, I'm quite impressed you even made it this far." The two of them whipped around, and made apprehensive stances. I folded my hands behind my back and walked towards them, still smirking, "And all this time I thought you were denser." I mused.

"Where's Jamie?" Jack snapped, his eyes burning with hate. I raised an eyebrow, "Where's the_ girl_?" I asked back, Jack seemed to falter a moment, but quickly regained his scowl, "Pitch…I'm warning you…"

"I thought I made it _quite _clear to her, that if she ever wanted to see Jamie again; she would return here, and we would negotiate matters. But I see she isn't here."

"Pitch—!" "Tell me Jack; do you _really think _it was the best decision to leave Skyler behind? Really now, I'd thought you had more faith in her…" Jack yelled. I knew my words stung him, but he tried not to show it, "That's none of your concern…" he snarled.

My smirk widened, "I believe it _is _my business; since you've stolen what is _mine_."

_Clang!_

Conjured up my scythe and our weapons met, Jack's eyes were blazing with anger as he scowled at me, "_SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!_" he yelled, I shoved him off, giving us some distance, he attacked me with his frost, but I quickly hit it aside as if it were nothing, Tooth came at me from the other direction, but I shoved her off with one of my Nightmares, as she tumbled into the snow with a loud thud, "_Tooth!_" He began to run to her aid, but I teleported her elsewhere through my shadows. Jack tried to grab her hand but my shadows consumed her and sent her off, "_NO!_" he sat on his hands and knees looking down at the spot where she disappeared.

I melted back into the shadows as he stood back up, "Come out and fight me, you cowardly _stalker_!" I laughed at his insult, and reappeared behind him, he turned around to attack me, but I quickly threw him to the side with my shadows against a tree. I retreated again, as he staggered to his feet.

"Jackson, Jackson … can't you see your powers are dwindling? You're _much _weaker than the last time we faced each other…" he looked around frantically, trying to pin point my location. This was going to be fun…

My smirk widened.

"…Or perhaps…" I started.

"You have finally for some_ 'unknown'_ inexplicable reason, started feeling _guilty_!" I said with a cackle, "Why would _I _be feeling _guilty_?!" he yelled, looking around.

"You know very well what I'm talking about; you see Jack, you think you bring joy and _fun _to every place you go. But ah…" I grinned,

"…The torture, pain, suffering and _dread_ that fills up the hearts of the weak, the poor, the unlucky…" I could see Jack narrow his eyes, "What are you saying?" he snapped, I stepped from the shadows behind him.

Jack spun around to face me, "Tell me Jack; how many have _died_ so _you_ can have a little _fun_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows expectantly. For a moment I saw a flicker of horror flash across his eyes, he gave a shocked expression and his relaxed his composure, as he set his staff down.

_Now I have him…_ I thought. This is going entertaining…

"How many have _frozen_ to death in their _own homes_, or out in the blistering cold while you rushed off laughing bringing that dreadful cold to some other poor soul? How many have been left _lifeless_ in the streets because they had too few layers of clothing on their bodies, while you flew off without a care…?"

He slowly straightened out, and his arms dropped to his sides, I could see this hit him where it hurt, but I was just getting _started_…this was going to tear him apart;

"And… How many _children_ have been left fatherless, motherless, or even worse; _orphaned_ right before Christmas because the roads… The _roads_ were too _slippery_?"

He clenched his jaw and was about to yell again, but my eyes glinted with sadistic amusement as I smirked, "Just like what _you_ did to _Skyler_… that_ fateful_ _night_…"

Jack's eyes widened with utter horror, he let out a sharp breath, and looked down at the ground, his eyes darting around, trying to process my words. He took slow heavy breaths and he started to tremble.

_That's _what I wanted to see.

His mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, but was finally able to manifest his words,

"That was…_her…_?"

He asked in a hushed voice, not looking up from the ground. "Ah…so you _remember_…?" _excellent…._

I teleported behind him and leered over his shoulder, "Yes, Jack. It was _Skyler _you saved that night, all those years ago; you wanted to have a little fun as usual, so you froze over the roads, _just _as her family came around the corner, you hoped in the middle of it; right _in front _of them." Jack began shaking violently, "Stop it…" he growled in a low voice, but I wasn't done yet, "Skyler was still alive when they all fell into that frozen lake, her parents, unfortunately weren't so _lucky_. But miraculously; _she_ was out of the car, still alive, but, she fell through thin ice…" Jack tensed, "Ring a bell?" I asked. He whirled around as I retreated back into the shadows. "…However, you saved her before she drowned." I said, still smirking.

"But what makes this even more enjoyable; is that Skyler _doesn't _even_ remember_." Jack frantically started looking around for me.

"How would she feel if she found out _you _were the one responsible for her parents' deaths? That you were the one who made her suffer _years_ of being neglected, unloved, and miserable?"

"_Shut up…!_"

"Tell me Jack; do you _really_ want to live a lie; having your _closest friend_ look up to the reason for her _suffering_?"

"_Aaaaaarrrrrhhhhgggg!" _Jack charged at me, staff in hand, but I quickly dodged him and, I raised my scythe, swinging it in his direction, he ducked and came at me again. We chased each other through the trees.

Jack and I crossed weapons again, slicing, zapping, and ducking. Jack charged at me once more, and then I swung my scythe, hitting his side with the back of it.

The force threw him back against a tree and crumpled to the ground. My Nightmares surrounded us as I had Jack cornered.

He staggered to his feet, gripping his side which was starting to darken. He leaned his hand against the tree, breathing heavily.

His legs trembled as he tried to hold himself up, he shot me a weak scowl, "Is…is that all you got…?" he rasped.

I sneered at him and hit him with the butt of my scythe, knocking him over on his back, and dropping his staff across from him.

He reached for it, but I stomped on his wrist, stopping him, he grunted in pain, and I pressed the top of my scythe's blade against his throat.

"Tsk. Such a shame that you will die before she sees you again…but since I'm being generous; I'll let you die the hero she thinks you are." He tried to wrench himself from under me, but he was too weak to do so, I feigned a disappointed frown, "And you would have made a great partner too…" I lifted my Scythe over my head to finish him off, "This is the end for you, _Jackson Overland Frost_."

_Clank!_

"Augh!" I exclaimed, as my scythe was flung out of my hands and the blade stabbing into the ground.

_Shwoomf!_

I looked over to it, and stared with a baffled expression. Right next to my scythe was a white arrow. But not an ordinary one; it looked as if it was made of _white sand_.

My eyes widened, "_What…?_"

Suddenly, one by one; my Nightmares were being destroyed by and unseen force, exploding into black sand. My head snapped in every direction, completely astounded and confused by what was happening. I looked closely and saw for only a moment, just a glimpse of a white tipped whip that moved at a supernatural speed that I couldn't even keep up with it as it destroyed my Fearlings.

Jack seemed just as confused as I was. Had one of his Guardian friends come to help him—?

_WASHAAK!_

"_AAck!" _I was thrown against a tree when a whip wrapped around my waist and yanked me off of Jack, with such force, that at first I thought it was Sandy who assaulted me. then I grabbed me again and started tossing me around like a ragdoll.

Tree.

Tree.

Ground.

Sky.

Tree.

Ground.

Up.

Down.

Side.

Side.

And finally I was thrown to the ground with a loud crash. I grunted in pain and coughed a few times as slowly I staggered to my feet, rubbing my head which was now throbbing horribly.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, which crunched against the snow with each slow step that came towards me. I breathed heavily and slowly looked up to see my attacker.

My eyes widened. There standing before me was a young woman wearing a long white jacket held together by a brown leather belt along with a peaked hood that covered her eyes , and long, blue tinted, fairy-like wings which were pointed upwards in an assertive defiance.

She loomed over me, I couldn't see her eyes but I could feel her venomous glare burning into me. Who was she…?

"You've made a _big _mistake, _Pitch_…" she said in a calm voice, but her words held a lethal venom.

For a brief moment, I felt nervous, but then I smirked, and gave a short chuckle, "And who might be the one address—?"

I was cut short when she pointed the tip of her sword at my throat, I leaned away, startled slightly by the quick action.

I heard he scoffs, "You _really _don't know? My, my, and I thought you'd be _smarter_ than this _Pitch_." She said in a mocking tone. I narrowed my eyes.

"How about I _jog your memory_?" she used her free hand and reached up to her masking hood and threw it back,

My eyes widened with shock, "W-what—?!"

Brown eyes, which blazed with sheer rage and anger, met mine, her rosy lips pressed together in a thin, angry line. Her beautiful thick raven hair was put into a side braid which cascaded down her right shoulder, and her olive skin looked pale against the moon's light.

"S-Skyler…?! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay—!"

"Jack; let me save your sorry little butt first, and then I'll deal with you later. So shut the heck up, and let me do my _freaking_ job!" She turned back to me, still scowling.

"Y-_you_…" I hissed, not believing what I was seeing. She smirked, but it lacked any kind of mirth. This wasn't the same, timid little girl I faced once before. This girl was fierce, strong, and wasn't going to back down easily.

"Yeah. It's _me_…" she hissed back venomously. She inched her blade closer to my throat.

"Your 'weak minded, sweet, little _Dreamer_…'" she quoted what I had said.

"Now; Where is _Jamie_…?" she demanded.

I paused for a moment, and smiled.

"Hm…you kept your word, so I will keep mine by letting you see him…" I snapped my fingers and shadows began to consume us, "Skyler…! NO—!" Jack staggered to his feet and ran towards us, but the darkness surrounded us completely, cutting him off. I looked down at Skyler who still had scowl twisting her features, but her eyes contrasted from her face. Instead of showing anger, sadness took its place.

_This was going to be fun…_

**Skyler P.O.V.**

After a few moments, the shadows retreated and I found myself in a vast, dark cave that looked like a cross between a cemetery and an abandoned prison, as metal cages hung dangerously on the ceiling above us. "Where are we?" I demanded, I turned to Pitch, "My lair." He said simply, smiling smugly at me, as if he knew something I didn't (which I guess was a lot of things, but you get the point).

I gave him a disgusted look, "What are you smirking at? _Creep_…" I muttered the last part. Pitch raised an eyebrow and turned away, "You're patience is wearing thin, I see…but no matter, I have what you asked for." He snapped his fingers, his back still turned to me, and shadows began to swarm together into a shape that was about my height, and then they dissipated to revealing a boy with brown hair and eyes, his appearance looked disheveled and out of place, his eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

Our eyes met and mine widened, "Jamie…?" he gave a small gasp, "S-Skyler…? What happened to you—?"

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and held him tightly, "Jeebus…you scared the crud out of me!" I said, my face buried in his shoulder, he hugged me back just as tightly, "You've…really changed…I missed you, Skyler…" he muttered. I smiled, and for a moment, I felt relaxed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this _touching _moment. But I'm afraid you and I have some _business _to discuss." I pulled away from Jamie, but kept a firm grip on his arm. My eyes looked at Jamie and back at Pitch, "But I would prefer to converse with you _privately_." He snapped his fingers again and we were surrounded by a dome of darkness, cutting Jamie off from us, I turned around, "Jamie—!" but the darkness blocked him from sight…and sound.

I slowly looked back at Pitch once again, and gripped my sword tightly, my eyes narrowed in defiance.

"What do you want to discuss…?" I asked in a slow, suspicious tone.

His smirk widened and raised his eyebrows.

"I want to make a little deal with you…"

**So…I'm guessing a few of you are going 'OMG WTF just happened here?!', yes, I understand, very trippy and…somewhat depressing. But this was actually exciting for me to write…but…it made me sad when…when I had to write the truth about what happened with Jack and Skyler…**

**So now you know… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! DX**

**And yes, I also made Skyler a bit of a badass and I'm **_**proud**_** of it. XD**

**No hate mails plezh.**

**~VPF**

"


	22. Chapter 22 Lost My Mind, Ran out of Time

**Jack P.O.V.**

It's been over an hour.

Pitch took off with Skyler and I couldn't do _anything _about it…

I had regrouped with everybody else. Tooth was alright, Thank God, but she was pretty shaken. Bunny and Sandy started panicking when I told them what happened, and we began searching for Skyler.

My side was bleeding, but I didn't care. I flew around every tree and looking in every place I could think of, yelling her name.

"Skyler!" "Sheila, where are you?" "Skyler! Come out here!" I heard Bunny, Tooth's, and North's voices echoing through the woods close by.

This was my fault…if only I hadn't…

I landed in the middle of a clearing, and looked down at the ground, gripping my bleeding side. I gripped my staff so tightly that my knuckles became white.

"SKYLER! _WHERE ARE YOU!?_" I stabbed my staff into the ground and created a strong just of wind around me, making the snow on the nearby trees fly off the branches.

I sighed sullenly, and rested my head against my staff.

"Jack..?" my head shot up in the direction I heard my name. I almost collapsed from relief when I saw Skyler with _Jamie _walking my way. I let out a laugh of disbelief, and I flew over to them.

I went over to Jamie and gripped his shoulders, "Thank Manny you're okay; I suspected the worst…" I grinned at him, and he smiled back gripping my arm reassuringly, "I'm fine Jack…"

I looked over to Skyler who was walking up from behind, her hood over her head. Within a nanosecond I was in front of Skyler, gripping her shoulders tightly and looked her in the eye, pulling her hood down. She looked okay, but she looked exhausted, and…angry.

My hands went down to her arms and she winced slightly, "Sorry…Jeez…Skyler, you scared me to death! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? What happened—?" "Jack…you're…you're bleeding…" she said a-matter-of-factly, _crud… _she gently pushed me off, and lifted my sweatshirt to see my wound, "Did Pitch do that…?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Yeah…but it's fine—" "No it's not fine, you dip! You bleeding all over the place…!" she sighed, "Never mind…" she shoved a small black box in my hands, "Here, you need this." She walked past me, her eyes looking down, with a slight scowl on her face, "I'm fine…just a few bruises…" she murmured.

"Skyler…" I reached for her arm, "_Don't…!_" she started, cutting me off. She stopped walking, but she still didn't look at me, "Just… don't talk to me…" she said.

The others came around after a few minutes and began to swarm around us, mostly around Jamie and Skyler, they started asking questions. While Jamie was the one being talkative, Skyler remained silent, and began avoiding me.

When I thought about it, it felt like my stomach turned to lead.

_Did she hear what I said earlier…?_

I clenched my fists, and looked at the ground.

_She hates me…I know it._

I gripped my staff, and pulled my hood over my head.

_I should have remembered her after all these years…after all I did to her…_

_I always make a mess of_ _everything…_

**Skyler P.O.V.**

**Earlier…**

My wings twitched at what Pitch Just said. I growled in annoyance.

"Don't you know how to take _no _for an answer? I'm not taking any offers from you." I said turning away from him, and crossing my arms defiantly, my wings began to twitch agitatedly, "Not after what you did to Jamie…and Jack…" I hugged my arms closely and scowled at the ground.

Suddenly I found a hand holding my chin and my eyes met Pitch's dull golden ones, he smirked, "The boy was asking for it. It's his own fault for getting involved with something he doesn't understand." I tore from his grip.

"_Bite me…_" I hissed. He chuckled, "So feisty, I must say, you've surely grown up _quite_ a bit…but tell me; why are you so _angry_?" he asked smugly. I scoffed at him, "Tch. I swear, you're more oblivious than anyone I know! You steal my memories, plague my dreams, _kidnapped _my _best friend_, and you nearly killed _Jack_!" I screamed in his face.

"But I can tell you were angry before _that_…and it appears _Jack _is the cause of it…and I was so close to ridding the world of _that _nuisance."

I grabbed my other sword and pointed both of them at his face, "Give me _one _reason why I shouldn't shred you to bits right where you _stand_." I growled. He chuckled and disappeared into the shadows; I looked around, lowering my weapons.

"That's where my offer comes in…" I heard him within the dark void that surrounded us, "If you do me this one favor; I will return your memories…" he whispered in my ear from behind me, his voice was smooth and calm, but it gave me the chills. I paused for a moment, "I know what you want to remember, and I can give that to you…"

I frowned, "You tricked me last time. So you've got a lot of nerve asking me to trust you. But how about this…" I looked him in the eye with all the defiance I could conjure up.

"I'll do you this one favor, in exchange; you'll give me Jamie, _and _the rest of _Jack's_ memories." Pitch raised his eyebrows in surprised amusement, "_Jack's _memories?" I gave him a deadpanned stare, "Six of his teeth were missing from his container, and he needs them back." I said firmly. "And I _know_ you have them."

He smiled, "Such a smart girl, and surprisingly selfless, too. Just what I would expect from the Dreamer. But tell me:" he said.

"Why bother searching for the memories of a _lost cause _like Jack? He had so little faith in you, that he _locked you in a room_." He laughed smugly. My eyes narrowed.

"_Because_…" I thought for a moment.

"…His memories might tell me something my memories can't." I said. "So I'm going to make an offer for _you_."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "This is my offer and it stands, so you can either accept it or else this won't end pretty for you, _scum face_." My swords slowly started to grow longer, and more limp into a rope-like build. He seemed to tense at the sight of my whips.

"…it will end _very _ugly…" staring him straight in the eye, cracking my neck.

He blinked a few times; I could tell he was nervous…

…_Very _nervous.

But then he started to chuckle into a full out laugh. He circled me, "I don't doubt you would be able to beat me senseless, but for now that won't be necessary..."

"I've decided to accept your offer; since I find some opportunity with it." With the flick of his wrist he conjured a small, black box in his hand, "I believe these are what you asked for." He tossed me the box and I sheathed one of my whips/swords and caught it with one hand. I looked down at the box and back at him suspiciously.

"Look and see for yourself." He said. I kept my eyes on him suspiciously, as my hand slowly opened the box.

And lo and behold, there were Jack's six missing teeth, completely intact. I closed the box and narrowed my eyes, "So; what's your _favor_…?" I asked, sticking the box into my belt.

He came over to me, folding his hands, "Oh, it's nothing much…there's one thing I want…no, I _need _you to do for me…" he said, when we came face to face, "What's _that_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Suddenly I found myself shoved against the black walls, hanging off the ground by my left arm, I grunted in pain and looked up into Pitch's eyes, which glinted with their usual sadism, he gripped my wrist tighter, and it felt like his hand made of smoldering hot metal, as it began to burn, I yelped in pain, and clenched my teeth.

He lifted my chin with his other hand to lift my chin up to meet his gaze.

"You will never use your powers against me again; and to make sure of that, I'll put a little _restraint _on you_._"

He gripped my wrist even tighter, the burning sensation becoming more intense, I squeezed my eyes shut, my jaw locking to keep me from screaming; _that's what he wants! _I thought.

"So, do we have a deal?" I breathed heavily through my nose, and opened one eye to meet his expectant gaze.

"_Fine…_" I hissed through my teeth. Pitch smirked again, "That's a good girl…" he let go of my wrist and I fell to the ground, letting out the breath I was holding in, and started panting.

I gripped my wrist, and looked at it, my eyes widening. Under my forearm was a tattoo of some sort in the shape of a blank, white clock face, both of the hands pointing at where the 12 should be surrounded my black designs that looked like thorns. I stared at it in confusion, "What is this…?"

Pitch knelt to my level and grabbed my wrist, "This is just to make sure you keep your word, you see this clock face? If you ever use your powers against me at all, the hands will begin to move and turn the clock black with every minute that passes, and the thorns will slowly work their way up your arm, in the most _painful _way." He said with his sadistic smile, I scowled at him, "However…if the clock turns completely black; the thorns will reach your heart…and I think you'll know what happens after that…"

I smirked, "So you're going to kill your only chance of taking over the world?" he chuckled, "I'm not the one _killing you _if your death is _self inflicted_. And I know you won't use your powers; you seem like a smart, honest girl. I _know _you'll make the right decisions…" He said, my smirk slowly faltered, he continued, "But just to show you what you'll go through if you don't keep your word; I'll give you your well-deserved dose for your _earlier assault_…" his grip tightened, and a unexplainable pain shot up my arm, it felt like my arm was being sawed off with a red hot blade. I yelped out, but quickly bit my tongue to keep me from screaming, I wasn't going to scream no matter what.

After what felt like hours, he let go and the pained stopped, I gasped from the pain, and I looked down at the tattoo and my eyes widened to see a quarter of the clock face had turned black, and the thorns had grown almost to my elbow.

"Don't worry; the others won't be able to see it but you." Pitch said. I staggered to my feet and gripped my arm, my body shaking from the pain, "If you think a little pain's going to keep me from kicking your butt, you're sadly mistaken; because I'm going to get you no matter what…" I mumbled. Pitch nodded with a smile and the black dome dispersed with the flick of his wrist, and I found that we were back in the forest, and Jamie had come back with us.

Pitch held my face with a cold slender hand, and whispered in my ear, "I'd like to see you try, but for now; I've had enough fun. So I'll let you return with the boy, _and _the memories you sought after. But know this; you _will _join me. You'll see soon enough. And as for Jack; I'd be careful around him…his lies can be too painful to bear…"

I clenched my jaw and threw my whip in his direction, only to hit air, and pain briefly shot through my arm. I heard an echoing cackle that faded to nothing. He was gone. I clenched my fists tightly and screamed in the open air, "_You damn coward!_"

I gripped my arm and after a moment, I calmed down and sighed.

"S-Skyler?" I turned to Jamie who looked to be a little shaken. I walked over to my friend, "Sorry…" I muttered. I didn't usually swear. "It's fine…but…did he hurt you?" I looked down at my arm that I was still holding, and I let go, "No…it's…it's just a bruise, but I'm fine." I put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him forward.

"C'mon…let's go…"

**Now…**

I sat by the windowsill and stared through the glass forlornly. I rubbed my left arm a little.

We returned Jamie home, and his family was there waiting for him, greeting him with tears and hugs. I wondered what excuse he used to explain his absence.

I sighed and rolled down my sleeve to see the clock face; the hands were still moving, but less than a fourth of a centimeter of the clocks face would turn black very slowly. That's when I realized that this…this _thing _was slowly killing me.

I didn't know what to do or what to think…I was slowly _dying, _and nobody knew. They couldn't know. Not even Jack or Jamie.

I shoved my sleeve down and crossed my arms. I'm paying the price by laying down my life for the two people I care about the most…okay that isn't entirely true…Jack isn't _the _most important... well he is…and he isn't…Jamie is a definite 'YES'…but Jack…

Okay, let's see; Jack:

Pros: Strong, funny, courageous, talented, considerate, gentle, generous, kind, sweet, daring, very handsome—Okay, scratch that last part.

Cons: inconsiderate, reckless, selfish, touchy, easy to anger, overconfident, arrogant, stubborn, and annoying as crap…

Wait, why am I listing out this stuff?!

Arrgh! I've only known him for two weeks and I'm this close to him…and this…this…is…

Augh…whatever…right now, I'm mad at him… _VERY _mad.

We have a complicated relationship…

"I'd thought you'd be here."

Speak of the devil!

I'm going to _murder _him…

I didn't respond to him but continued to stare out the window. I watched his reflection in the glass, that's when I noticed he was wearing a white t-shirt instead of his normal hoodie.

"Go. Away." I said in a muffled voice, as my face rested in my knees. Jack sighed and walked over to me, "I'm not leaving this time." He said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at me, I looked over my shoulder, "Where's your hoodie?" he shrugged, "It was covered in blood, it's being washed." I shrugged and looked away again, giving him the silent treatment once again. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Look…Skyler, I know you're mad at me for locking you in your room, but I…"

"That's not the _only _reason why I'm ticked at you." I said, scowling in his direction.

I got a good look at his face, which was a little bruised, and had a few bandages. He suddenly looked confused, then he scowled back, "What, are you mad because you didn't get a share of the action? Or because—?"

I stood up and marched over to him, smacking his side with just the flick of my wrist. He doubled over, cringing, "_Auuugh…_what was _that_ for?!"

"THAT it is the other reason!" I snapped. "What do you mean…?" "You're just a reckless, _stupid _idiot! You know that?" "What? Why?"

"Don't you _get it _Jack?! If I hadn't come a long, you would have been _sliced in half_! Pitch would have _killed you _if I wasn't there! And he needed _me _to get Jamie back! And _you _go off and…and you…you just…I didn't…" I gripped my hair.

What now…?

"I don't know what I would have done if _you died _because of me! Or anyone else I _cared about_! I already have too much regret in my life, and I don't want you to be the next one!" I yelled. If I wasn't so mad, I would have covered my mouth in embarrassment.

He looked completely dumbfounded.

"So _that's _why I'm mad…okay?!" I crossed my arms and covered my mouth, taking deep breaths. I suddenly had a weird feeling in my stomach…I didn't know what it was but it felt like I was restraining something.

Suddenly I felt cold hands caress my face and I found myself staring at Jack, who had a shocked yet very sad, and very concerned look on his face.

"Skyler…why are you crying?"

**Jack P.O.V.**

Skyler looked at me, completely confused, "What?"

She didn't even know it.

Tears started to fall from her eyes like a sink facet at full blast, and she didn't even notice. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped her eyes, "Oh jeez… _crap_…I'm _not _crying…I haven't cried normally in four years." I wiped one away with my thumb, "Then what are these?" I asked with a frown.

She waved me off, and walked past me, "Just forget it Jack…" "Skyler…I'm sorry…I didn't know you cared that much about me—"

"It's not just you Jack. It's Jamie, Sandy, North, Tooth; everyone…but let's just say…" she sighed and thought for a moment.

"Let's just say, for you specifically, I have strong feelings for."

She said. I felt my face warm up; did she mean…?

"I just need to figure out if they're positive or negative or not." She said. I relaxed. Oh. Okay…I started feeling embarrassed about where my thought process went for a moment.

Her wings drooped and she looked to the side, rubbing her left arm.

"Or who they really belong to…"

"What…?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"Tinker Bell…"

"The black box has your missing teeth, by the way."

I froze, "W-what? How did you—?"

"I can't tell you."

She pushed past me walked off without another word. Leaving me behind completely stunned. I found my hand squeezing the box in my hand.

I looked down at my hand.

_Pitch doesn't give you what you need without a price…_

I looked back up to where Skyler ran off.

_What was yours…?_

**Yes…another crappy chapter and a dying main character; what else could go wrong? Do you guys want Skyler to die right now since she got all 'mushy-and-misunderstood-confession-thing' going on? Yeah.**


	23. Chapter 23 One In the Same

**Jack P.O.V.**

Skyler got my memories back. But she can't tell me how or why.

What's going on? This is just too suspicious;

Pitch gave Skyler my missing memories…why mine? What about hers?

What did she do? What did _Pitch _do? Why can't she tell me?

…Or maybe…

Why _won't _she tell me? She hasn't spoken to me or anyone else all day. What the heck is happening—?!

"_Agh_!" I was yanked out of my thoughts and cringed from the pain shooting through my side as Tooth switched out my bandages, "Sorry…" she said quickly, flinching in embarrassment. I rolled my shoulder, "It's fine, it happens…" she started dabbing antiseptic on my wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it left a pretty nasty gash in my side, and was obviously going to scar.

There were several long minutes of silence, until Tooth spoke, "Skyler's really upset with you." She said, not taking her slightly annoyed looking eyes off her work, I looked away and sighed, "Yeah, I know…" I said, "And she has a really good reason to be; what you did was completely reckless. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she said looking up at me, and our eyes locking, her violet orbs full of intense anger. I groaned and looked to the side.

"Aw, c'mon…don't tell me you're mad too?" her shoulders slouched and gave a slightly exasperated sigh, "Yes, Jack. I am. What you did would have been a stupid way to die!"

Humph…she's lecturing _me _about being reckless? She practically threw herself at Pitch, and could have been…

I looked down at Tooth's arm which was bandaged from her wrist up to her elbow. I was grateful she only came out with an injured arm instead of losing it…or worse.

As for Skyler…well, yeah, I was worried about her. But I knew she could handle Pitch, considering she tossed him around like a ragdoll like what Sandy did. But worse.

She said she only had a few bruises, but, she's probably hiding a wound far worse than a bruise. I don't know. She always keeps me in the dark about herself. But it seems she doesn't know what Pitch and I talked about. At least I think she doesn't. I didn't want to know how she'd react if she knew it was me who screwed up her life…

"You're one to talk…" I grumbled. Tooth cocked her head to the side in a bird-like fashion, her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" she asked in a slightly huffy tone, I turned to her, "You know what I mean; that little stunt you pulled when we were fighting Pitch! When you disappeared…I thought I was going to _lose my mind_! More than when Skyler disappeared…" I blurted out.

I immediately bit my lip, as I saw her eyes widen ever so slightly, and a soft shade of pink dusted across her face. But she shook her head, "Why? Because you think I can't take care of myself?" I felt my face heat up, and I scowled to the side, "No, it's not like that, it's just…It's not you, it's Pitch, he's just—!" "He's too strong for me to handle?" she finished my sentence.

Don't get me wrong; Tooth was strong, brave, and…beautiful. And…amazing…

"It's just…you got hurt and all…so…"

"Jack, you're face is redder than North's suit right now." Tooth said bluntly.

Oh God, not again…

I turned my head away, pitifully trying to hide my blush. _Crud…_

Tooth's face softened and she sighed, "Jack, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine—"

She never finished. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, squeezing my eyes shut, all out of pure impulse. Her small frame seemed to stiffen, and I didn't seem to care if my side hurt. After a moment, she seemed to relax and returned my embrace.

I pulled away and we both stared at each other, both of our faces completely red.

What did I just do?

"Um…I s-sorry I…" god that was just random.

She remained silent and we continued to stare at each other.

"Jack?"

"Hmm…?"

I noticed our faces were a little closer, "I just wanted you to know…"

Soon we were so close our noses were nearly touching. What's gotten into me? Tooth and I are just friends…

…right?

But I couldn't help it, I leaned in and…

_Thump!_

We both pulled away and I turned towards the door which was opened just a crack.

And for a brief moment, I thought I saw a lock of raven hair swing out of the doorframe.

"What was that…?" Tooth asked. I continued to stared at the doorway as I stood up and pulled my now clean sweatshirt over my head.

I opened the door all the way and looked around to see any sign of life, but there was nothing there.

I looked around confusedly until my eyes landed on something large on the floor.

I leaned over and picked up to see that it was one of Skyler's big black sketchbooks. It fell on the floor face down and open, marking the page.

I opened it back up at the page and my eyes widened;

The picture actually took up two pages, and they were three sketches of the same person…wait…it wasn't the same person…

One was of Skyler, the other was unmistakably Seraphim, but the third I didn't recognize. It was a young woman in a flowy, nature-like dress with long, glossy, raven black hair that seemed to flow out around her, and her face, like the first two pictures, looked identical.

Was that Skyler at the door trying to show me this?

But…why did she run away?

**Skyler P.O.V.**

**Earlier…**

What the heck is wrong with me?

I've never felt this way before, like… like my heart's pounding, I feel like I can't breathe, and my mind's racing through all of these thoughts…

And it's always around _him_.

Always around _Jack_.

It was making me sick. Like a _disgusted _kind of sick. And to make things worse, I cried in front of him. _Again_. And over the last couple of hours, _this _is what's been going through my head:

_I didn't feeling anything towards him, not consciously. He's just a brother figure…nothing else…right?_

_This is just too weird…I can't actually… like, like him… that's just stupid._

_Did he open the box yet? Well if he did, he'd tell me…right?. What's he trying to do…?_

Gasp_. Whoa, I think my brain's going out of whack now…am I missing something? Why the heck do I feel really agitated now?_

_I've never felt like this before._

So yeah, I've pretty much been obsessing and going crazy over, you guessed it, Jack Frost. Much to my displeasure, and agitation…

But it didn't feel like they were _my _emotions. They felt like someone else's, but were being expressed through me. I hated it.

But on another note…a part of them felt like they were _mine _too.

When I saw him all beat up, and Pitch was about to kill him…I don't know…something in me just…_clicked_.

I felt like I was going to lose my mind, when my body just went on auto-pilot and I beat the crap out of that little shadow puppet. But that wasn't me.

And when I made that deal with Pitch and I put my life on the line.

That wasn't _me_. What's going on…?

I curled up on my bed and sighed, exhaustion overtaking me, my eyes closed and I finally got to enjoy the luxury of sleep…

Or at least I thought I would…

_Skyler…_

_C'mon, wake-y, wake-y, sleepy head._

I heard a voice calling. I groaned in annoyance, can't I sleep in peace? I thought.

_No, Sky, not now. I have something important to tell you._

My eyes opened and I sat up to find myself in a white void-like world. It was like an infinite room with white walls, but at the same time, it was comforting.

"Hello?" I asked, a little confused at my surroundings.

"SO, sleeping Beauty decided to wake up after all." A female voice said. I looked up and I nearly gasped in shock. Right in front of me, was Seraphim. She was wearing her normal colonial clothing, her hands on her hips and a tomboyish smirk played at her lips. She looked almost exactly like me except for a few things;

She was a few years older than me, maybe 16 or 17, she had a slightly lighter skin tone than me, and she was thinner, unlike my thick, big-boned physique. But let's just say, she looked like me, but prettier.

"S-Seraphim…?" I whispered, she grinned and offered a hand to me, that I hesitantly took as she pulled me up, she was about the same height as me, maybe an inch taller.

"Don't call me Seraphim." She said, raising an eyebrow, "You of all people should know that." She said. I continued to stare at her, in utter shock, "Uh…Y-yeah…um…what are you…?" "…Doing here? Pft! I thought you would've figured that out by now, _Tinker Bell._" She used Jack's nickname for me.

"W-what do you mean? I don't know what I'm supposed to 'figure out'?" I asked, completely confused. Her grin seemed to falter slightly, but sighed, "I guess you've forgotten more than I thought…but that's okay. You'll remember soon enough."

"What am I supposed to remember…?" she took my hand and began to lead me further into the white void.

"Who you were before you were Skyler." She said, not looking at me.

"What?"

The void suddenly changed and shifted into a different scenery.

We were no longer in the white void, but instead were in some sort of colonial village, which was covered in frost and snow. I looked around to see men, women and children bustling around happily, laughter and music could be heard all around.

I looked around curiously. "Where are we now? Colonial times…?" Seraphim smiled.

"It's our home." I looked at her, but she was looking elsewhere as if reminiscing on a happy memory.

"_Our _home?" I asked, she nodded, "Burgess. This is the village we used to live in over 300 years ago." She said a-matter-of-factly. Now I was even more lost than before.

"What do you mean '_we'_? I wasn't alive during this time…!" Seraphim began to giggle a little bit, I raised an eyebrow at her, "What so funny? I'm not 300 years old! I never knew you—!"

"You _do _know me Skyler." She said. I groaned in frustration at her ominous words, "Why are you being so _mysterious_?! What's going on?!" I snapped, finally losing my patients with the older girl, who continued to giggle none the less.

She regained her composure and smiled at me kindly, like what an older sister does to their younger sibling.

"Don't you see Skyler? You and I are connected." She said. Well, I kind of knew that but…

"You and I; we're one in the _same_." She said. My eyes widened. "One in the…?" she nodded.

"I'm _you _Skyler, from your previous life." The breath caught in my throat and I stared at her. "Y-you're…_me_…?" she gave a small laugh and continued to smile.

"Yes. We're the _same person_."

**Am I amazing or what? Lol JK. So now you know the truth. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I'm ending the chapter here, because I'm just that evil. So, yep. Seraphim and Skyler are the same person. Ain't that just the trippiest thing? Lolz**

**Yep, yep, yep. I've been dying to tell you guys this. XD**

**So, enjoy you're suffering from not knowing what's gonna happen next, TROLOLOLOLOLOL! XD**

**I luv you guys. XD**

**~VPF**


	24. Chapter 24

**Skyler P.O.V.**

"Another…Same person…Past life…_what_?!" this was just crazy.

_I _was _Sera_?! But how?! But…then that means…

I knew Jack before…?

Seraphim giggled again and continued to smile, "Yeah. I'm you. I don't know why you're so surprised; North told you the Dreamer _reincarnates_, right?"

I paused for a moment with a poker face.

Well _duh_ he did.

Gosh I'm an idiot.

"Y-e-a-a-a-h…" I said, feeling like a big ball of the word 'idiot' was thrown at my head.

"Heh, don't worry, we used to forget a lot of things."

"Well, not important things like this!"

"Okay, point taken."

"Oh-Kay! What did you want to show me…?"

Sera nodded and took my hand and led me through the village square, walking through people. Literally.

My eyes became the size of saucers, "What that—?!"

"This is just a memory, so they can't see or hear you." Sera explained.

"Oh…" I said. We walked around several corners until we made it to the edge of a wooded area.

The forest, "What are we doing here?" I asked, "This is where we first met Jack." She said.

a little girl who looked to be about six years old, sat at the base of a tree, her knees tucked to her chest in a huddled position. I knew immediately that this was Sera.

she seemed lonely, but then a boy with brown hair and a tattered brown cloak came up to her, he looked to be about eight or nine-years old. He asked her to play by offering his hand to her, which she shyly took.

"Is that you…I mean; us?" I ask, she nodded, "Yep." I looked at the boy, "and is that…?" "Uh-huh. Wasn't he a cutie?" she said with a grin.

It was weird thinking of my best friend as a 'cutie', but yeah. He looked adorable as a kid.

Then suddenly the scene shifted to us playing tag, playing pranks on each other, and Jack saving me from a bunch of kids picking on me…

I used to get picked on a lot…

It brought back memories of my current lifetime; kids used to pick on me a lot for being different, and for drawing a lot, and said it was my fault my parents were dead. Though it was true, it still hurt. Kids can be very cruel.

Sera put hand on my shoulder; she understood, "Let's go to the next one…" she said, and the scene shifted again.

So, even in this lifetime; Jack and I were close.

Suddenly the memory shifted over to us when Sera and I were 16, and Jack looked to be around the same age he was now…my eyes widened as I started to remember.

This was the day… in that dream…

…

"Ha! I beat you to it! Now you have to get the ice skates!" Jack said teasingly to Sera. We were at the edge of my pond. Sera was hunched over, her hands on her knees panting for a moment, until she stood up and scowled at him. "Ugh…that isn't fair Jack, you cheated!" Sera snapped. Her resemblance to me was remarkable, aside from the lighter skin tone and being a few years older. (And again, prettier)

She wore a green colonial dress with an apron over it, leather boots, and her raven hair was braided to the side and she had long bangs swept to the side, unlike me, since I didn't have any. But over all, she was beautiful.

Jack smirked and stuck his tongue out at her, "You snooze you lose, Seraphim." She narrowed her eyes and frowned, "Don't call me that." She said flatly, he chuckled and ruffled her hair; she swatted him away, "Ugh! Stop that! Fine, I'll get the skates…jeez, I'm sixteen Jack, not six!" she said with an exasperated smile.

"Ugh….i really hate it when he does that…" I mumbled. Sera laughed again.

She turned to leave, but stopped, "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Emma behind? She seemed pretty upset that you wouldn't let her come with us…"

Jack sighed, "I know, but it just isn't safe for three people to be on the ice at the same time…" He said.

"Emma?" I asked Sera, "Jack's little sister." She said.

He had a sister…?

Sera tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Well, next time you should take her, I'll survive if I don't skate." Jack shrugged.

She sighed, "C'mon Jackson, for me…alright?" Jack sighed again and rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, I'll take her." I said. She grinned at him and ran over, tackling him into a hug, "Thanks Jack!"

She let go and ran off towards the village, "I'll be back in a bit!" Jack gave her a small wave as she disappeared through the trees. He smiled and crossed my arms.

"I'll never understand her…" Jack said.

"We almost look like brother and sister, huh?" I said.

Sera sighed deeply and gave a solemn nod, "Yes. We still do."

Jack seemed to look at his surroundings, and was about to sit on a nearby rock when a blood curdling, scream ripped through the air. My head and Jack's snapped in its direction. It was Sera's voice.

"Oh no…" I whispered, "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Not the—!"

"SERA…?!" he took off running in her voice's direction, uprooting snow and dirt behind him as he sprinted towards her.

"BEAR!" I heard Sera scream, which was followed by the loud snarls of a large grizzly bear. "Hold on Sera, I'm coming!" Jack yelled, he looked up and saw her laying on the snow in a clearing, "Sera!" she looked over at him, terror in her eyes and a bloody claw mark on her left cheek.

I looked over at the Sera standing next to me, and I noticed three light scars on her left cheek. Her dark eyes looked distant and sad. It seemed it was painful for her to remember this. But she had no choice.

"Jack! Stay back—!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

A giant, black bear that towered at around 12 feet loomed over her on its hind legs, Jack stopped and looked around, and grabbing the largest stick or root he could find, jumped in between us, and threw it in its face. I roared in pain, and he grabbed Sera's hand, and ran as fast as they could back to the village.

And the bear didn't follow us.

…..

The memory shifted again and it showed Jack and Sera talking.

"This…is probably the most painful to remember…" Sera whispered more to herself than to me.

I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my chest. I started to remember myself…

She or, _I…_ was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked her, she hugged her shawl closer around herself, and looked down sadly, "I'm going to go to the city." She said, he looked at her in complete confusion, "But…why? Aren't you happy here?" Jack asked her, she looked up at him, surprised and said quickly, "Yes! I am happy here…but I have to leave. I'm only going to be living there for only a few months, I promise! I'll be back before you know it. And…" she looked away, and I could see her face turn a slight shade of pink, "When I come back, I…need to tell you something important." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you just tell me now?" she bit her lip, "It's…now's not the right time. When I'm a little older; I'll be 17 in a few months…I'll tell you then. But for now…" she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

He held her tighter, his face digging into the crook of her neck, tears threatening to pour over.

"Why…why did we have to leave?" I asked my past self.

She looked down sullenly, and gave a quiet sigh, closing her eyes.

"I told him I was given a job there, and that my mother was struggling at the time. So I had no choice. I was going to come back once I was done… but it…never happened…"

The scene changed once more, and it was raining.

We were in the darkest part of a forest, but the rain ensued to pour down on us. even though this was a memory, I was still getting wet.

"Where are we now…?" I asked.

But this time, Sera didn't answer right away.

….

"Sera?"

….

"Do you remember North telling you that I was the first Dreamer?" she seemed to be staring in the distance.

"Yeah…?"

"And do you remember him telling you what Pitch did to me in the end?"

I tensed. "What did he…?"

"This." She stared at the ground a few yards away. I looked in the same direction.

I gasped, gasping at the obscene image in front of me.

I thought I was going to be sick.

Lying there limp on the forest floor was, Sera.

Her dress was tattered and torn, with grime and dirt smeared all over her. Most of her hair was out of its braid, and in a disheveled, tangled mess. And her body was covered in bruises, and blood. Her face was cut and bloodied, with a large bruise taking up most of her face.

But worst of all, her torso had a large gash starting from her stomach all the way to her back, trailed with black sand. And she was still breathing.

Nightmares surrounded us, their hooves beating the ground, and snorting in what seemed like agitation.

Then, out of the shadows was Pitch. His same sadistic look on his face.

Sera lifted her head up, with some difficulty, "P-Pitch…" she muttered.

"You knew him…?" the Sera nodded next me, "Yes, I was aware of who and what I was. I was close to Bunny and Sandy at the time though, and they were the only ones who had any personal contact with me….and this day was the day I thought I could defeat _him_…"

I looked at Pitch and everything was adding up.

"You didn't leave for a job in the city…you went to go train with…the Guardians…" I said, horrified.

Sera looked down sadly, closing her eyes.

_Pitch did away with her first incarnation…_

My eyes widened and I looked over at the scene in front of us.

"You were strong Seraphim. But it seems your luck has run out. So I'll be generous, and wake this quick and painless…"

Sera scoffed, "You might…kill me today….b-but, unfortunately for you, scum face…I'll be back again…and we'll get rid of you…and you know it…" she breathed heavily.

Pitch suddenly looked almost nervous, but then turned to un-amusement.

"And I'll be waiting…"

The Nightmares surrounded her, as she smiled, closing her eyes, and smiling.

"Sorry, Jack, but I guess I can't tell you I lo…"

Everything went black.

**~X~X~X~**

I trembled violently as I stared, and fell to my knees.

"Now you know what happened then…" Sera said calmly.

I said nothing.

"They found my body the next day and brought me back to Burgess. Jack found out…"

She stopped, and took a shaky breath.

"His reaction…was devastating…I…I can't even show you…" she gave a short mirthless laugh.

"That was…horrible…" I whimpered.

Suddenly, Sera began to flicker slightly.

"My time's almost up…"

"My time's almost up…but there is one more thing I must show you…"

Then the scene changed again one last time.

We were in the same forest, but in the clearing was a young woman.

She looked like me and Sera combined in appearance. But with fine pale skin, dark amber gold eyes, a green nature like gown, and long glossy black hair that seemed to move on its own, and became transparent at the ends, as if it were attached to the ground.

And with her were Bunny and Sandy. They looked worried.

"What's going on here? Who's she…?"

"She is the reason why we exist…" Sera said.

I looked confusedly her and back up at the three in the clearing.

"…Do you have any idea what you'd be doing?" Bunny asked the woman, seeming exasperated.

"Aster. I have to. It's the only way to make sure he doesn't hurt the children." She said calmly, her thin hands folded in her lap.

Sandy made several pictures which I translated as:

'_But that would put your life at risk, and the world would fall out of balance!'_

"Sanderson, it won't fall out of balance. As long as my spirit remains in this world, this world will stay intact. You know that as much as I do." She said; her tone remaining calm.

They were about to protest again, but the woman held up her hand, stopping them.

"The Man in the Moon has agreed to my decision. He and I both believe it is best if I were to be the one to stop Pitch." She said, looking away.

"But your own _father_—?" Bunny started.

"He _isn't _my father." She said firmly, her eyes slightly blazing, but died down as she regained her composure, looking sullen.

"He's nothing but the shell of the man he once was…a monster…"

She brought her hand up to her chest and gripped a small oval shape on her collar.

"…Even if that man was once my father…" she said.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to put my pain in front of the children's needs. If the Man in the Moon is going to choose one of us to create the ultimate thing to stop him; it might as well be me. I have never done anything to help children, so this is my chance to help them…"

Sandy and Bunny looked down sadly.

Bunny put his paw on her shoulder, and knelt to her level, "You've always known what's best, Seraphina…"

My eyes widened. Seraphina is…?

She touched his paw and smiled kindly at him as she scratched the top of his head, "Thank you for understanding… Bunny." She hugged him, and I swore he started crying…

That wasn't something he did…at all really.

Sandy floated over to her, taking her hands into his small ones. Seraphina nodded to him civilly, "You'll see me again…just in another form…"

She let go of his hands and stood up gracefully, smoothing out the folds of her dress.

"It's time…"

But before I could see what was going to happen, the image flickered and faded to nothing.

"Wait—!"

Soon I was back in the white void with just Seraphim, she looked very sad.

"Sera…that woman…"

"She was Mother Nature." She said, nodding.

I stayed silent.

"She's the reason why we exist. Why we were born to do what we do. Because she chose to." She explained.

"You mean…we're the future lives of Mother Nature?" she nodded.

"So…that means we…" I didn't want to finish my sentence the thought was so horrifying.

Sera looked bereft, and the life was no longer glinting with the mischievous life they once had.

She saved me the trouble of saying the truth.

"Seraphina Pitchiner; known as Mother Nature, and was also, Pitch's daughter."

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I was the reincarnation of Pitch's daughter…

The whole idea made me sick.

I saw that Sera was flickering away.

"Sera wait! I don't know what to do—!"

"You'll know what to do Skyler, but know you will have to commit to the sacrifices…" she said, as she became more and more transparent.

I knew she was right. But I didn't know if there was another way to do it… but there was one thing I needed to know.

"What did you want to tell Jack when you came back…?" I had to know. I just need to give my other self some closure…

Sera seemed surprised by the answer for a moment, but smiled kindly as she faded away, "You should already know what I was going to tell him. You've been feeling it for a long time now. and I think you should tell him for me…"

My face warmed up a little, she giggled, life returning to her eyes, "Don't lie to yourself, you know what I mean…"

And with that, she faded away.

And I returned to reality, back in my room…

…only to face the painful reality that was soon to pass…

**Just for the record, and for the people who've figured it out; what Sera was talking about before, it's one sided on Skyler's side. Jack doesn't have that feeling.**

**Just to clear things up.**

**Yep, a lot of drama, and now you guys know who Skyler REALLY is. **

**She is technically Pitch's daughter…indirectly… **

**You figure it out. Lolz.**

**You guys are probably screaming by now. ;)**

**~VPF**


End file.
